Novo mundo
by Alicia Spinet
Summary: Hogwarts é atacad e devido a um "acidente" duas pessoas são levadas a um novo mundo onde terão que enfrentar comensais da morte, vampiros, lobisomens e muito mais.
1. Chapter 1

Essa fic esta sendo criada aos pouco, portanto as atualizações serão indefinidas, ou seja, não haverá data especifica. Pode demorar dias, semanas, ou até messes, dependendo de seu andamento e da minha criatividade. Eu ando lendo muito em inglês e decidi deixar alguns nomes em inglês. Por exemplo os apelidos dos marotos, que eu acho adoráveis em inglês, bem como o nome de alguns personagens, que com o tempo vocês saberão quais.

Quanto a história, ela começa com eles em Hogwarts e devido a um "acidente", eles são enviados a um novo mundo (eu ainda não tenho certeza se os envio ao passado ou se para um mundo paralelo), no qual eles terão que sobreviver aos ataques dos comensais da morte e o próprio Voldemort. Bem, é isso.

Quanto aos pares, eu prefiro deixar em suspense. É mais divertido. E vocês devem estar se perguntado que são "eles". Há, isso é algo que vocês vão descobrir quando lerem o primeiro capítulo que, até agora (02/02/08), está apenas com cinco páginas. O que é realmente pouco. Quero ver se consigo fazer ela com, no mínimo, 20 páginas. Bem, é isso. Quanto as minhas outras histórias inacabadas, vou tentar continuá-las. É que a muito perdi o fio da meada.

Bem, é isso. Abaixo segue um pouco do que virá no capítulo 1.

**CAP 1 - CHOQUE**

- Vamos logo, Gina! – chamou uma garota loira de olhos azuis.

- To indo! To indo! – Gina pegou a mochila, piscou um olho para Harry e seguiu a amiga.

Fazia quase um mês que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, haviam retornado a Hogwarts, a contra gosto dos três primeiros. Eles pretendiam deixar A Toca após o casamento de Gui, mas a um ataque maciço à festa, a Ordem os escoltou, em segurança e em sigilo, direto a Hogwarts, onde permaneceram desde então. Hermione foi a única que gostou de voltar, pois podia passar horas na biblioteca, seu hobbie preferido. O mais estranho para Gina foi descobrir que não era apenas Hermione que ia constantemente lá, mas Harry e Rony também. Sendo que estes raramente iam lá. E sempre que ela os questionava sobre esse surto repentino de estudo eles diziam "_É a Hermione! Ela está nos forçando a estudar pros NIEM'S_", o que era confirmado pela mesma. Mesmo assim, Gina continuava com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Hoje não fora diferente. Quando Gina estava para entrar na biblioteca, para devolver uns livros de herbologia, ela esbarrou numa montanha humana de livros. Quando viu quem era atrás destes, seus olhos abriram completamente em choque. Caído em baixo de, pelo menos, uma dúzia de livros estava seu irmão Rony. Ele parecia um pouco desorientado pela queda. Ele olhava para os livros sem saber qual pegar primeiro para refazer a montanha. Por fim ele começou com os que estavam em cima dele. Enquanto Rony estava distraído juntando os livros, Gina deu uma boa olhada nele. O irmão dela tinha olheiras bem visíveis como as de alguém que a muito não sabia o que era uma boa note de sono. Os cabelos estavam tão revoltos quanto os do amigo, e seu rosto pálido acentuava suas sardas.

- Rony! Você está bem? – Gina perguntou, preocupada com o irmão.

- Hã?! – só então Rony reparou na irmã ajoelhada a sua frente– Ah! Sim! Sim! Não se preocupe! – ele falou juntando os livros.

- Quer uma ajuda com os livros? – Gina perguntou já esticando a mão para pegar um que estava próximo ao seu pé.

- **NÃO**! – Rony gritou, pegando o livro, antes que Gina o fizesse – Quer dizer! Hum! Não preciso de ajuda, não! Brigado! – ele falou já se levantando e pegando a pilha do chão.

- Credo Rony! Se não precisava de ajuda era só dizer, não precisava gritar! – e com isso Gina se levantou e saiu batendo o pé e soltando bufos indignados.

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco! – pensou Rony, olhando a irmã sumir por um corredor – Outro susto desses e meu coração pára! – Ele então foi de encontro aos amigos.

Harry e Hermione estavam à espera de Rony na Sala Precisa. Ambos concentrados em suas leituras sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts. Boa parte dos livros continha as mesmas informações, acrescentando pequenos detalhes, aqui e ali, da vida deles. O que eles queriam, todavia, ainda não haviam encontrado. Hermione não parava de escrever febrilmente no pergaminho pois de acordo com ela esse detalhes poderiam fazer toda a diferença na identificação da Horcrux misteriosa, a da fundadora da Corvinal. Harry estava para abrir outro livro quando a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu ruidosamente, dando um baita susto em Hermione, fazendo-a riscar o que estava escrevendo.

- **RONALD BILIUS WEASLY! ISSO É JEITO DE ENTRAR? QUER NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO**? – gritou Hermione, assim que Rony fechou a porta da Sala Precisa.

- Pô, Hermione! Gina quase me mata do coração agorinha! Você quer o quê? Completar o serviço? – ele olhou para a amiga com cara de pouco amigos.

- A Gina? Como assim? – perguntou Harry, sem entender como Gina deixara Rony assim.

- Da próxima vez quem pega os livros é você Harry! – Rony falou após largar os livros e se sentar sem ter reparado na pergunta do amigo.

- Quer parar de enrolar e dizer o que houve? – pediu Hermione perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda tinha.

- Bem, eu tava saindo da biblioteca com os livros, quando alguém esbarrou em mim! Quando eu comecei a arrumar os livros que tinham caído, vi que eu havia esbarrado em Gina e quase tive um treco quando ela me pediu pra ajudar. Só não sei se ela viu o título do livro que ela quase pegou. Vô te contar, só não morri quando cheguei porque já esperava essa explosão de você mione! – Rony falou indicando a amiga.

Hermione e Harry se entreolhando. Eles sabiam que se Gina descobrisse sobre a pesquisa que eles estavam fazendo com certeza iria querer participar. No entanto, devido a promessa que Harry fizera a Dumbledore – e porque ele não queria arriscar a vida de Gina -, eles não podiam deixar que ela descobrisse. Porém parecia que por mais que tentassem disfarçar, ela parecia saber que eles estavam tramando algo. "Quando ela descobrir ela vai me matar por não ter contado", pensou Harry desanimado. Hermione, vendo o efeito das palavras de Rony no amigo, colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

- Não se preocupe Harry! Gina não vai descobrir! Nós vamos conseguir descobrir essa última horcrux e vamos atrás delas, ok? – Ela falava num tom apaziguador, tentando animar Harry.

- Tomara Mione! Tomara! – ele falou baixou, mostrando que assim como os dois estava farto de tudo aquilo.

Se não bastasse a pesquisa eles ainda tinham que fugir das investidas dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que queriam descobrir custasse o que custasse, sobre o que eles estavam pesquisando. Fora as aulas e as atividades que eles tinham que fazer para afastar suspeitas dos sonserinos, filhos de comensais. Caso essa pesquisa vazasse e chegasse aos ouvidos de Voldemort ele com certeza mudaria o local onde as mesmas estavam escondidas, dificultando em muito o trabalho deles. Eles não podiam permitir que isso acontecesse.

Após darem uma olhada nos livros que Rony levara, e que Hermione fez várias anotações no bloco que sempre carregava, eles decidiram dar por encerrado o dia. Começaram a arrumar todo o material e os colocaram na mala que Hermione enfeitiçara, e que sempre carregava ao pescoço. A mala tinha vários compartimentos, dependia de qual chave você utilizasse. Ela decidira comprar esse após Harry ter descrito como Bartô Jr. Mantivera Moody aprisionado tomando o seu lugar no cargo de professor de DCAT.

Hermione, então, teve a idéia de usar essas malas para carregarem tudo o que poderiam precisar na busca das horcrux. Após enfeitiçá-los com o feitiço _reduccio _os três os mantinham presos ao pescoço. Eles continham roupas, livros, materiais para poções, vassouras – que Harry comprou casso precisassem - , coisas para acampamento, além da capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Harry também aproveitou e esvaziou o cofre em Gringotes, caso precisassem de dinheiro. Porém devido ao ataque eles se encontrava presos em Hogwarts, tentando descobrir a localização dessas malditas horcrux.

- Bem, é melhor irmos, antes que apareça alguém fazendo perguntas! – falou Hermione rumando para a porta.

- Espere! – pediu Harry, enquanto tirava o Mapa do Maroto e via se o caminho para a torre da Grifinória estava vazio. Após confirmar, eles saíram e rumaram para lá.

Os corredores estavam completamente vazios e escuros. Harry ia vendo, constantemente, no mapa se aparecia alguém. Já passava da meia-noite. Eles estavam perto de uma curva que os levaria as escadas, quando dera de cara com um fantasma. Eles deram um pulo, e Rony um grito, devido ao susto. O fantasma, ou deveria dizer a fantasma, os olhou com repreensão e continuou seu caminho. Os três se entreolharam, deram um fraco sorriso nervoso e continuaram seu caminho. Quando chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda deram a senha e entraram.

- Caramba, quase que ela nos mata de susto! – exclamou Rony, sentando perto da lareira.

- Hô! Nem fale! – disse Hermione afundando, sem cerimônia, no sofá.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou dormir! Boa noite gente! – Harry disse acenando e sumindo escada acima para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, sem esperar resposta. Minutos depois Rony e Hermione também foram dormir.


	2. Choque

Aqui vai alguns avisos. A marca HP não me pertence. Isso é só uma fic para servir de entretenimento. Ou seja, sem fins lucrativos. Espero que curtam ela, tanto quanto estou curtindo escrevê-la. Outra coisa. Não sou muito boa em descrever cenas de luta, portanto sinto muito quanto a isso. Agora vamos a fic.

_**Choque**_

- Vamos logo, Gina! – chamou uma garota loira de olhos azuis.

- To indo! To indo! – Gina pegou a mochila, piscou um olho para Harry e seguiu a amiga.

Fazia quase um mês que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, haviam retornado a Hogwarts, a contra gosto dos três primeiros. Eles pretendiam deixar A Toca após o casamento de Gui, mas a um ataque maciço à festa, a Ordem os escoltou, em segurança e em sigilo, direto a Hogwarts, onde permaneceram desde então. Hermione foi a única que gostou de voltar, pois podia passar horas na biblioteca, seu hobbie preferido. O mais estranho para Gina foi descobrir que não era apenas Hermione que ia constantemente lá, mas Harry e Rony também. Sendo que estes raramente iam lá. E sempre que ela os questionava sobre esse surto repentino de estudo eles diziam "_É a Hermione! Ela está nos forçando a estudar pros NIEM'S_", o que era confirmado pela mesma. Mesmo assim, Gina continuava com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Hoje não fora diferente. Quando Gina estava para entrar na biblioteca, para devolver uns livros de herbologia, ela esbarrou numa montanha humana de livros. Quando viu quem era atrás destes, seus olhos abriram completamente em choque. Caído em baixo de, pelo menos, uma dúzia de livros estava seu irmão Rony. Ele parecia um pouco desorientado pela queda. Ele olhava para os livros sem saber qual pegar primeiro para refazer a montanha. Por fim ele começou com os que estavam em cima dele. Enquanto Rony estava distraído juntando os livros, Gina deu uma boa olhada nele. O irmão dela tinha olheiras bem visíveis como as de alguém que a muito não sabia o que era uma boa note de sono. Os cabelos estavam tão revoltos quanto os do amigo, e seu rosto pálido acentuava suas sardas.

- Rony! Você está bem? – Gina perguntou, preocupada com o irmão.

- Hã?! – só então Rony reparou na irmã ajoelhada a sua frente– Ah! Sim! Sim! Não se preocupe! – ele falou juntando os livros.

- Quer uma ajuda com os livros? – Gina perguntou já esticando a mão para pegar um que estava próximo ao seu pé.

- **NÃO**! – Rony gritou, pegando o livro, antes que Gina o fizesse – Quer dizer! Hum! Não preciso de ajuda, não! Brigado! – ele falou já se levantando e pegando a pilha do chão.

- Credo Rony! Se não precisava de ajuda era só dizer, não precisava gritar! – e com isso Gina se levantou e saiu batendo o pé e soltando bufos indignados.

- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco! – pensou Rony, olhando a irmã sumir por um corredor – Outro susto desses e meu coração pára! – Ele então foi de encontro aos amigos.

Harry e Hermione estavam à espera de Rony na Sala Precisa. Ambos concentrados em suas leituras sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts. Boa parte dos livros continha as mesmas informações, acrescentando pequenos detalhes, aqui e ali, da vida deles. O que eles queriam, todavia, ainda não haviam encontrado. Hermione não parava de escrever febrilmente no pergaminho pois de acordo com ela esse detalhes poderiam fazer toda a diferença na identificação da Horcrux misteriosa, a da fundadora da Corvinal. Harry estava para abrir outro livro quando a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu ruidosamente, dando um baita susto em Hermione, fazendo-a riscar o que estava escrevendo.

- **RONALD BILIUS WEASLY! ISSO É JEITO DE ENTRAR? QUER NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO**? – gritou Hermione, assim que Rony fechou a porta da Sala Precisa.

- Pô, Hermione! Gina quase me mata do coração agorinha! Você quer o quê? Completar o serviço? – ele olhou para a amiga com cara de pouco amigos.

- A Gina? Como assim? – perguntou Harry, sem entender como Gina deixara Rony assim.

- Da próxima vez quem pega os livros é você Harry! – Rony falou após largar os livros e se sentar sem ter reparado na pergunta do amigo.

- Quer parar de enrolar e dizer o que houve? – pediu Hermione perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda tinha.

- Bem, eu tava saindo da biblioteca com os livros, quando alguém esbarrou em mim! Quando eu comecei a arrumar os livros que tinham caído, vi que eu havia esbarrado em Gina e quase tive um treco quando ela me pediu pra ajudar. Só não sei se ela viu o título do livro que ela quase pegou. Vô te contar, só não morri quando cheguei porque já esperava essa explosão de você mione! – Rony falou indicando a amiga.

Hermione e Harry se entreolhando. Eles sabiam que se Gina descobrisse sobre a pesquisa que eles estavam fazendo com certeza iria querer participar. No entanto, devido a promessa que Harry fizera a Dumbledore – e porque ele não queria arriscar a vida de Gina -, eles não podiam deixar que ela descobrisse. Porém parecia que por mais que tentassem disfarçar, ela parecia saber que eles estavam tramando algo. "Quando ela descobrir ela vai me matar por não ter contado", pensou Harry desanimado. Hermione, vendo o efeito das palavras de Rony no amigo, colocou uma mão no ombro dele.

- Não se preocupe Harry! Gina não vai descobrir! Nós vamos conseguir descobrir essa última horcrux e vamos atrás delas, ok? – Ela falava num tom apaziguador, tentando animar Harry.

- Tomara Mione! Tomara! – ele falou baixou, mostrando que assim como os dois estava farto de tudo aquilo.

Se não bastasse a pesquisa eles ainda tinham que fugir das investidas dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que queriam descobrir custasse o que custasse, sobre o que eles estavam pesquisando. Fora as aulas e as atividades que eles tinham que fazer para afastar suspeitas dos sonserinos, filhos de comensais. Caso essa pesquisa vazasse e chegasse aos ouvidos de Voldemort ele com certeza mudaria o local onde as mesmas estavam escondidas, dificultando em muito o trabalho deles. Eles não podiam permitir que isso acontecesse.

Após darem uma olhada nos livros que Rony levara, e que Hermione fez várias anotações no bloco que sempre carregava, eles decidiram dar por encerrado o dia. Começaram a arrumar todo o material e os colocaram na mala que Hermione enfeitiçara, e que sempre carregava ao pescoço. A mala tinha vários compartimentos, dependia de qual chave você utilizasse. Ela decidira comprar esse após Harry ter descrito como Bartô Jr. Mantivera Moody aprisionado tomando o seu lugar no cargo de professor de DCAT.

Hermione, então, teve a idéia de usar essas malas para carregarem tudo o que poderiam precisar na busca das horcrux. Após enfeitiçá-los com o feitiço _reduccio _os três os mantinham presos ao pescoço. Eles continham roupas, livros, materiais para poções, vassouras – que Harry comprou casso precisassem - , coisas para acampamento, além da capa da invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto. Harry também aproveitou e esvaziou o cofre em Gringotes, caso precisassem de dinheiro. Porém devido ao ataque eles se encontrava presos em Hogwarts, tentando descobrir a localização dessas malditas horcrux.

- Bem, é melhor irmos, antes que apareça alguém fazendo perguntas! – falou Hermione rumando para a porta.

- Espere! – pediu Harry, enquanto tirava o Mapa do Maroto e via se o caminho para a torre da Grifinória estava vazio. Após confirmar, eles saíram e rumaram para lá.

Os corredores estavam completamente vazios e escuros. Harry ia vendo, constantemente, no mapa se aparecia alguém. Já passava da meia-noite. Eles estavam perto de uma curva que os levaria as escadas, quando dera de cara com um fantasma. Eles deram um pulo, e Rony um grito, devido ao susto. O fantasma, ou deveria dizer a fantasma, os olhou com repreensão e continuou seu caminho. Os três se entreolharam, deram um fraco sorriso nervoso e continuaram seu caminho. Quando chegaram ao quadro da mulher gorda deram a senha e entraram.

- Caramba, quase que ela nos mata de susto! – exclamou Rony, sentando perto da lareira.

- Hô! Nem fale! – disse Hermione afundando, sem cerimônia, no sofá.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou dormir! Boa noite gente! – Harry disse acenando e sumindo escada acima para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, sem esperar resposta. Minutos depois Rony e Hermione também foram dormir.

**Mais cedo daquele dia...**

Depois de ter esbarrado no irmão Gina ficou tão perturbada que acabou por esquecer o motivo que a levara a biblioteca. Decidiu, então, se encontrar com os amigos. Colin e Dayse, os quais estavam nos jardins, perto do lago. Ao avistá-los foi de encontro a eles, só para ter seu caminho barrado por um sonserino que ela não conhecia. Só que depois dele tentar segurá-la pelo pulso, ela deu um baita chute na canela dele, que ficou pulando como um saci-peperê. Isso atraiu a atenção de quem estava por perto que ao verem o estado do garoto caíram na gargalhada. Gina se aproximou o suficiente dele para murmurar algumas palavras.

- Da próxima vez que você tentar isso novamente, não será sua canela que ficará doendo. – ela falou de um jeito que fez com que o garoto arregalasse os olhos e captasse a mensagem. Ela, então, se afastou de encontro aos amigos.

Colin e Dayse apenas olharam a confusão enquanto Gina se aproximava. Eles estavam tendo dificuldades em não caírem na gargalhada. Ao que parecia em vão, já que quando Gina chegou perto o suficiente tudo o que ela conseguia ouvir eram as risadas deles, além de Dayse não conseguir se equilibrar sozinha, tendo que se apoiar no ombro do amigo. Gina apenas revirou os olhos para os dois, enquanto se sentava recostada na arvore. Os dois amigos rapidamente se juntaram a ela.

- E aí, devolveu os livros? – perguntou Colin, limpando a lenta da máquina fotográfica, depois de conseguir parar de rir.

- Hã?! Que livros? – perguntou Gina depois de um tempo, parecendo acordar de um transe.

- Os livros que você ficou de deixar na biblioteca! – respondeu Dayse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Há! Esses livros! – exclamou surpresa Gina, batendo com a palma da mão na testa – Esqueci! – falou recostando, novamente, a cabeça na arvore e olhando para o céu.

- Como assim, esqueceu? – perguntou Dayse chocada – Você disse que ia direto para a biblioteca! – ela não acreditava na amiga.

- É que eu esbarrei em Rony e acabei por esquecer. Foi isso! – Gina respondeu na defensiva. Ela decidiu olhar o céu.

Os três ficaram ali, parados, completamente silenciosos. Dayse e Colin, porém, pareciam sem saber o que dizer da mudez da amiga. Era como se algo tivesse acontecido e ela estivesse digerindo, seja lá o que for. Parte deles queria perguntar e saciar a curiosidade deles, a outra parte dizia para ficarem na deles. O difícil era escolher qual deles seguir. E como eles não eram Grifinórios à toa, optaram pela segunda. Agora a questão que não queria calar era qual dos dois iria abordar a amiga sobre o que a estava perturbando. E só depois de um olhar "bem discreto" Colin decidiu que seria ele o interrogador.

- Hum! Gina! ... O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou meio incerto.

Gina, no entanto, estava perdida em pensamentos. Ela tentava descobrir o que estava acontecendo com o irmão, Harry e Hermione. Pois ela tinha certeza que eles estavam tramando alguma. A questão era o quê. Sim, pois depois de ver o desespero do irmão acerca daquele livro que ela viu. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah! Sim. "_Artefatos mágicos encantados e como reconhecê-los_". Com certeza tinha a ver com esse mistério. Se eles pensavam que ela acreditava que eles estavam passando todo esse tempo na biblioteca por causa dos estudos é porque eles realmente não a conheciam. Além do fato de que eles mesmo não queriam voltar a Hogwarts por causa da missão misteriosa que Dumbledore lhes dera.

- É isso, claro! Como é que eu não percebi isso antes? – Gina falou em voz alta, sem reparar nos amigos.

- Não percebeu o que, Gina? – Dayse perguntou, olhando preocupada a amiga.

- Hã! – Gina só então notou que falara em voz alta – Ah! Nada não Dayse. Só uma coisa que eu tinha esquecido, só isso.- ela falou com um sorriso que não enganava ninguém.

- Tem certeza? – Colin falou duvidando da amiga, mas conhecendo o temperamento explosivo que ela tinha, não queria ser um alvo dela.

- Claro! Claro! Tudo bem! – Gina reassegurou eles com um meneio da mão.

- Tudo bem! – eles disseram resignados.

O resto da tarde os três passaram embaixo da arvore estudando e fazendo alguns deveres atrasados. O mais difícil, no geral, era conseguir fazer a dissertação para Slugorn sobre a poção _Felix Felicis_, que era mais conhecida como "_a poção da sorte_". Eles se lembravam dela, devido ao que houve no ano anterior quando todos pensavam que Harry havia dado ela a Rony, para o jogo de quadribol. No final todos viram que ele tinha dado na verdade suco de abóboras a Rony. Eles, então, conseguiram terminar as tarefas e voltar para dentro. Sem dúvidas o dia havia sido proveitoso.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou anormalmente cedo e com a cabeça latejando. Ele passara a noite inteira tendo visões nada agradáveis sobre Voldemort, no qual ele torturava uma garota até a ficar entediado e a dava para a sua cobra Nagini. A cobra a picava em várias parte do corpo fazendo a garota gritar em agonia e Voldemort rir em deleite diante da cena. Depois de a garota estar morta a cobra simplesmente a comeu até não sobrar nada. Foi, então, que ele acordou, completamente tonto, nauseado, e com a cabeça parecendo que ia partir em duas partes. Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Só ao se olhar no espelho viu o quão pálido estava, além das olheiras, indício da falta de sono.

Ele saiu do banheiro e viu algo em cima da cama dele, que não está ali antes. Curioso se aproximou e reparou que o objeto era um frasco com uma substância branco perolada e ele arregalou os olhos quando a compreensão caiu sobre ele. Aquilo era uma lembrança. Mas quem mandaria para ele uma lembrança? Ele decidiu guardar e ver isso depois. Ele, então, pegou e a guardou no baú que sempre carregada ao pescoço.

Ele pegou a toalha que estava pendurada no aquecedor e voltou para o banheiro. Ligou a torneira e entrou. A água quente deslizou pelo seu corpo fazendo-o relaxar um pouco. Seus cabelos caíram sobre seus olhos obrigando-o a fecha-lhos. Por vários minutos ele ficou nesse estado, tentando lembrar com o máximo de detalhes possível o que ele viu durante a noite. Ele tinha certeza que conhecia aquela garota, só conseguia lembrar de onde. E isso o estava consumindo. Ela era morena, cabelos longos e negros. Ele não conseguia lembra da cor dos olhos dela, pois ela os mantivera fechados devido a dor que sentia. Suspirando desanimado, Harry saiu do banho e se vestiu.

Quando Harry entrou no quarto ele viu que os colegas ainda estavam dormindo. Resignado saiu do quarto em direção ao salão comunal. Lá chegando sentou no sofá em frente a lareira, seu lugar favorito e ficou remoendo a cena várias e várias vezes, mas não conseguia reconhecer a garota, por mais que tentasse. E a cada segundo que passava a cena se desvanecia.

- Maldição! Se continuar desse jeito eu vou acabar enlouquecendo! – pensou desanimado, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos em frustração.

Ele estava tão concentrado em seus pensamento que nem ouviu passos vindo do dormitório feminino. Ele deu um pulo tremendo ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro que nem parou para pensar em quem poderia ser. Ele simplesmente quando deu por si, estava com a varinha apontada para a garganta de Gina, a qual se encontrava embaixo de Harry que a prendera com as pernas. Ele a havia puxado pelo braço que ela encostara nele, passando por cima do sofá e a derrubando no chão, se colocando sobre ela e apontando a varinha. Tudo isso não demorou mais que três segundos. Ambos ficaram apavorados com isso.

- Gin... Gina! – Harry falou após um momento em que a cena entrava em sua cabeça – E... Eu...Ai meu Deu! Me desculpe! Eu não sei... – ele estava completamente sem jeito, e rapidamente se levantou, após perceber a situação em que se encontrava.

Gina, porém, não se mechera nem um centímetro, completamente chocada com a atitude de Harry. Ela nunca o havia visto fazer esse tipo de coisa antes. Era como se fosse outra pessoa que estava ali. Ele a pegara tão despreparada que nem gritar ela conseguiu. Ele havia sido realmente rápido. Será que era isso o que ele, Rony e Hermione andavam fazendo, treinando DCAT e duelos? Sim, porque só isso poderia explicar o que acabara de acontecer ali. Só depois de uns dois minutos foi que Gina acordou para a realidade e viu a preocupação espalhado no rosto de Harry a falta de resposta dela.

- Eu estou bem Harry! – ela finalmente falou, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou, tentando descobrir se ela falava sério.

- Sim! Só foi o susto! Tudo bem! – _droga se ele se preocupa tanto comigo por que ele tinha que ter terminado tudo. _Ela se sentou e se levantou com a ajuda dele.

- O que você ta fazendo acordada tão cedo? – ele perguntou sem jeito, se sentando no sofá sem encará-la.

- Só perdi o sono e decidi desce para ler um pouco. – e como se para comprovar o que dizia ela mostrou a ele o livro que tinha trazido e que agora jazia no chão.

Eles ficaram num silêncio incômodo por alguns minutos. Era incrível que a poucos messes atrás eles estavam rindo e se divertindo, como se não houvesse uma guerra ocorrendo lá fora. Agora, no entanto, não conseguiam pensar em algo para dizer, como se fossem dois estranhos. Isso era realmente estranho e enervante. De um lado eles queriam dizer que estava tudo bem e que iriam ficar juntos para sempre. Por outro lado a guerra os estava separando e nada do que dissessem mudaria esse fato, já que Harry estava convencido de que era o único jeito de manter Gina o mais segura possível. Gina, por outro lado, queria bater na cabeça de Harry até entrar um pouco de bom senso nele. Ela achava que só assim ele viria que por mais afastados que ficasse ela continuaria em perigo pois sua família era considerada traidora do próprio sangue. Ambos ficaram em silêncio até Hermione descer do dormitório feminino de encontro a eles, e vendo a situação decidiu se intrometer.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou sentando do lado esquerdo de Harry. Gina estava do lado direito.

- Nada! – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e ao perceberem o que aconteceu desviaram o olhar.

Hermione os olhou completamente espantada pela reação rápida e inesperada. Eles estavam completamente evitando um ao outro. Isso ela podia dizer com certeza, pelo modo como eles agiram. O que Hermione não entendia era o porquê. Tudo bem que eles estavam meio que sem se entender desde que Harry7 terminara o namoro com Gina, mas Hermione não o culpava, principalmente porque ela não se envolvia com Rony pelo mesmo motivo, medo de sofre se o perdesse, ou se ele cometesse alguma loucura só para salvá-la. Ela nunca se perdoaria. Por isso ela entendia os motivos que levaram Harry a tomar essa atitude.

- E vocês querem que eu acredite nisso?! – Hermione exclamou exasperada – Se não querem me contar tudo bem, mas não digam que nada aconteceu porque isso não cola, tá? – ela completou antes que um deles pudesse retrucar.

Eles caíram em outro momento de puro silêncio. Como se Harry e Gina estivessem pensando em algo para dizer. Todavia nada vinha a cabeças deles. Afinal o que deveria ser dito? Que eles estavam atracados no chão, em uma posição nada ortodoxa? Com certeza não seria uma boa resposta, embora a situação não tivesse sido intencional. Mas, por outro lado, nenhum dos dois se arrependia, já que tinha sido o mais próximo que ficaram em messes, desde que o namoro acabara. Algo que Gina não se conformava.

Quando eles iam falar alguma coisa, ouviram um barulho de passos vindo dos dormitórios e em poucos segundos Rony apareceu. Tomando a iniciativa Hermione puxou os amigos para fora da sala comunal para tomarem o café da manhã. Rony não falava nada. Mais parecia um zumbi. Harry e Gina calados, ainda não haviam se recuperado do incidente. Já Hermione falava sem parar palavras desconexas tão baixas que ninguém entendia o que era dito. Foi assim que o quarteto chegou ao salão principal, onde Gina se separou deles e foi para junto dos amigos do sexto ano.

- Definitivamente hoje não é meu dia! – murmurou Harry, enquanto colocava um pouco de suco de abóbora no copo, e mechia desinteressado na comida.

- Harry! O que foi que aconteceu para deixar vocês tão desconfortáveis? – perguntou Hermione, sem entender a atitude de Harry e Gina.

Harry olhou para Hermione considerando se devia ou não responder, uma vez que Rony estava tão perto. Vendo o olhar dele se dirigir, discretamente, até Rony, Hermione compreendeu que ele não queria falar na frente do amigo. Ela suspirou resignada e se inclinou para sussurrar para ele algo.

- Tudo bem que você não quer falar na frente de Rony, mas eu não vou desistir de saber. Fui clara? – ela perguntou com aquele ar decidido, que era como ver uma cópia da professora McGonagal. Harry apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

As aulas da manhã passaram tão devagar que o trio se perguntava se alguém tinha posto algum tipo de feitiço para desacelerar o tempo, de tão demorada e chata que estava a aula de poções. Fala sério, Slughorn continuava o mesmo, tentando de todas as formas convidá-los para o clube do Slug. Infelizmente eles, dessa vez, não conseguiram arranjar desculpas para não comparecerem. O que estava deixando os três completamente enfezados com o professor. Será que ele não via que eles tinha mais o que fazer? Francamente. Após a aula os três se dirigiram, mais uma vez, a biblioteca. Lá devolveram alguns dos livros que estavam usando e pegaram outros, sob o olhar inquisidor de madame Pince.

- Francamente! Cada vez que a gente entra aqui tenho vontade de nunca mais voltar! – comentou Rony, rumando em direção a sala precisa, onde passaram o resto da tarde, comendo um lanche levado por Dobby.

Já passava das seis da tarde quando eles decidiram dar a tarde por encerrada. Eles, então começaram a arrumar os livros que eles estavam estudando em três pilhas. A primeira eram os livros que ele ainda não tinham pesquisado. O segundo era o que eles tinham começado a pesquisar. O terceiro era aqueles que eles já haviam pesquisado e que iriam devolver no dia seguinte.

- Bem! Hermione! Como é que estamos indo? – perguntou Rony se espreguiçando.

- Me deixe ver! – ela pegou o pergaminho que ela estava escrevendo até aquele momento – Bem, até agora nos sabemos de cinco horcrux. Ou seja, dois são desconhecidos, embora eu tenha um palpite, para um deles, pelo o que eu li sobre os fundadores! – ela falou com o cenho franzido em concentração.

- E, que palpite seria esse? – perguntou Harry, tentando ler o pergaminho que estava com a amiga.

- Talvez uma tiara. Não tenho certeza! Nos trecho que mencionava Rovena Ravenclaw ela sempre usava uma tiara nas ocasiões importantes. Mas também menciona um bracelete que ela ganhou quando foi pedida em casamento. Bem, pode ser um ou outro. – ela terminou, mostrando o pergaminho com suas anotações aos dois.

- E por que você citou primeiro a tiara? – Harry perguntou, uma vez que o segundo parecia ter um valor sentimental muito grande.

- É que a tiara ela ganhou do pai, quando completou 15 anos! E, convenhamos, essa idade naquela época representava muito para as garotas. Alguns autores escreveram que ela foi enterrada com a tiara, mas a maioria acha isso uma superstição. – ela falou um pouco rápido, obviamente não acreditando que a tiara tenha sido enterrada com sua dona.

- Bem, e se a tiara não foi enterrada com sua dona, Hermione, onde ela estaria? – perguntou Rony.

- Bem, alguns acreditam que ela deu a tiara a sua filha mais nova, mas nunca foi provado. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com a tiara, realmente! – ela finalizou com um suspiro.

- Mione, em algum desses livros você não encontrou nenhum desenho dessa tiara? – perguntou Harry esfregando os olhos.

- Sim! Aqui! – ela pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho e entregou a Harry. – Eu usei um feitiço para copiar o desenho.- ela falou meio ressentida em não ter conseguido reproduzir o desenho.

No pedaço de pergaminho havia o desenho de uma linda tiara com detalhes e com várias pedras, de diferentes tamanhos, incrustadas nela. Pelas tonalidades de cinza usadas no desenho, eles supunham que as pedras eram de diferentes tipos. Ela parecia ser de metal branco. Era simplesmente linda.

- Ela é linda! – falou Harry taxativo, analisando os detalhes da tiara. Depois de um tempo ele voltou a falar – Agora tudo o que temos que fazer é fazer um retrospecto e tentar descobrir os possíveis locais onde Voldemort possa ter escondido essas benditas horcrux. – Harry falou cansadamente.

- ótimo! Que tal descermos e comermos algo? – falou esperançoso Rony, massageando o estômago.

- Por mim, concordo plenamente. – suspirou Hermione se levantando. Depois de deixarem tudo arrumado para mais tarde retomarem as pesquisas, o trio se preparou para descer para o salão principal jantar.

Eles esperaram até um grupo de sonserinos passar pelo corredor até sumirem de vista, para só então saírem da sala precisa. Porém, mal deram fecharam a porta, uma bola de fogo apareceu na frente deles os assustando de tal modo que Hermione pulou em cima de Rony o derrubando no chão. Já Harry deu uns passos para trás batendo ruidosamente na armadura que havia ali, indo ao chão junto com a mesma. Quando eles olharam para ver o que diabos era essa luz se depararam com um pássaro vermelho e dourado parado no chão, olhando com um certo ar de divertimento, se é que isso era possível.

- Fawkes?! – exclamou Harry, completamente chocado, ao ver novamente a fênix de Dumbledore. Ele estendeu o braço e a ave voou para lá no mesmo instante.

- E...essa não é a fênix do pro...professor Dumbledore? – perguntou Hermione, ainda trêmula do susto.

- Sim! É ela mesma! – confirmou Harry, afagando as penas da fênix – Só não entendo o que ela está fazendo aqui! Quer dizer, ela não tinha ido embora no dia do funeral? – ele falou com um aperto no peito. Falar daquele dia trazia duras lembranças, as quais ele queria era mais esquecer.

- Mas, Harry, você não lembra o que aprendeu sobre as fênix? Elas não tem donos. Elas são quem decide a quem se apegar! Se Fawkes está aqui, é porque ela se sentiu ligada a você! – Hermione explicou calmamente, vendo a tristeza nos olhos do amigo.

Por alguns minutos ninguém falou nada. Afinal o que poderia ser dito num momento como esse. Rony e Hermione apenas ficaram esperando o amigo se recuperar, mas parecia que isso não iria acontecer tão cedo. Tudo o que Harry fazia era acariciar as penas da ave silenciosamente, como se não houvesse mais nada ao seu redor. A verdade era que ele estava tentando entender o real motivo que levou Fawkes até ele. Sempre que ele estava em sérios apuros ela aparecia. Um bom exemplo disso foi em seu segundo ano quando ela, usando de suas lágrimas, o salvou da morte. O seu canto era associado a esperança. Será que era isso. Ela havia aparecido a ele pra mostrar que ainda havia esperança. Ele rezava que essa fosse a resposta.

- Acho melhor passarmos na torre da grifinória para deixarmos Fawkes lá. Não vai ser uma boa idéia entrar no salão principal com ela! – Harry falou tão de repente que assustou os amigos, os quais concordaram com ele.

Porém algo chamou a atenção de Hermione quando ela dei três passos. Ela se abaixou e apanhou o que parecia ser um pedaço de pergaminho. Ele estava todo amassado e o que estava escrito tinha sido feito a mão com tinta verde. Ela começou a ler e a medida que avançava seu rosto ficava cada vez mais pálido.

-Harry! – ela chamou o amigo, o qual parou e olhou para ela – acho melhor você ler isso. – ela, então entregou o pergaminho a Harry. Ele o aceitou e começou a ler e, tal qual mione, seu rosto perdeu a cor.

- O que tem nesse pergaminho? – exigiu Rony preocupado, ao ver a reação dos amigos.

- Acho melhor você mesmo ler! – Harry, então entregou o pergaminho ao amigo, que o aceitou.

_Prezados Sr.s Potter, Weasley e Ms Granger_

_Uma vez que vocês venham a ler esse pergaminho, meus temores se tornaram reais. Eu não consegui realizar a tarefa de destruir as horcrux de Tom Riddle, deixando essa tarefa nas mãos de vocês. Sim vocês, pois tenho a mais absoluta certeza que Harry os incluirá nessa busca. _

_Recentemente consegui descobrir a localização de uma das horcrux e espero ter tempo de compartilhar essa descoberta com Harry. A taça da Lufa-Lufa está no gringotes. Isso mesmo. Ao que parece o próprio Voldemort a deixou aos cuidados de Belatrix Lestrange. Embora tenha absoluta certeza de que ele não a disse do que se tratava. O pior é que somente ela, ou seu marido, tem acesso ao cofre. O que torna o acesso praticamente impossível._

_Eu também consegui, após vários messes de buscas descobrir qual era a sexta horcrux. Ela me deu muita dor de cabeça, uma vez que a resposta estava embaixo do meu nariz o tempo todo. A fantasma da corvinal tinha essa resposta o tempo todo. Ela foi a última dona da tiara, ela era bisneta da fundadora. Ela guardou aqui no castelo a tiara até Voldemort, com sua lábia, fazê-la dizer aonde estava. Ele, então, levou a tiara com ele e quando ele veio pedir o emprego de professor de DCAT, ele a escondeu aqui no castelo. O meu grande problema é que eu não consegui descobrir onde._

_Se vocês estiverem lendo isso, porém, só significa uma coisa. Eu não sobrevivi na caça ao medalhão e Fawkes está com vocês. Espero que vocês consigam realiza o que eu não consegui e sinto muito deixar esse fardo com vocês. Confio em vocês e lembrem-se: "A morte nada mais é do que a aventura seguinte"._

_Alvo Dumbledore_

- Bem, pelo menos sabemos onde está a taça! – foi tudo o que Rony conseguiu dizer – Agora só o que precisamos fazer é descobrir onde, no castelo, está a tiara.

- Só?! Só! Rony! Essa tiara pode estar em qualquer lugar! Vai demorar séculos até conseguirmos achá-la! – exclamou Hermione exasperada.

- Vamos nos acalmar, ok? – falou Harry, antevendo uma discussão - Hermione me diga de novo todas as horcrux que nó sabemos e suas localizações. – Harry falou escorregando e fazendo Fawkes se apoiar nos seus joelhos.

- Hum! Certo! – ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a listar.

_**Diário... Destruído**_

_**Anel de Gaunt... Destruído**_

_**Medalhão...último local conhecido Grimmald Place**_

_**Taça...Banco Gringotes no cofre dos Lestrange**_

_**Tiara... Hogwarts, em algum lugar**_

_**Nagini...Com o próprio Voldemort**_

_**Sétima horcrux...Desconhecida**_

- Certo! Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou ao dormitório deixar Fawkes lá em cima e encontro vocês no salão principal. Se alguém perguntar por mim é só dizer que eu fui deixar umas coisas e que me encontrava com vocês, ok? – ele perguntou, já em pé.

- Ok! – eles responderam em uníssono. Assim eles se separaram.

Depois do dia estressante que tivera Gina só pensava em uma coisa, descansar e se divertir com os amigos. Tá certo que eles estavam tensos com tudo o que vinha acontecendo desde a morte de Dumbledore, mas eles precisavam superar tudo isso e continuar vivendo, por mais difícil que fosse. Além do que Gina estava muito preocupada com os pais e irmãos que estavam lá fora lutando contra os comensais da morte. Nessas horas, quando pensava nisso, ela se sentia tão inútil, por estar ali sem fazer nada para os ajudar. Foi com esses pensamentos que ela viu Harry entrar apresado no salão comunal carregando uma bela ave vermelha e dourada.

Gina sabia que conhecida aquela ave, só não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Sim porque uma ave daquele tipo não dava para ser esquecida assim. Foi com um tremendo choque que ela se lembrou onde a havia visto. Era a mesma ave que os tirara da câmara secreta em seu primeiro ano. A mesma que ficava na sala de Dumbledore. Sim. Era ela mesma. Era a fênix de Dumbledore. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Ferkis. Não, não. Fawkes. Isso. Fawkes. Mas o que ela estaria fazendo aqui.

Disseram que depois do enterro do diretor ela foi embora de Hogwarts para nunca mais voltar. Então o que ela estava fazendo dependurada no braço de Harry? Isso era muito estranho e imprevisível. Será que ela trouxe algum recado de Dumbledore? Não é claro que não. Ela morreu, não é, como ele poderia mandar uma mensagem?

Gina não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Era como um mantra, que ela repetia sem parar. Por que motive Fawkes estava aqui? Era algo que ela queria e muito saber. Parecia que a cada dia o mistério do trio só aumentava. O grande problema era conseguir ouvir alguma coisa. Pois por mais que tentasse ela nunca conseguia pegá-los desprevenidos. Era como se sempre soubessem que ela estava se aproximando. E isso a irritava profundamente.

De repente um estrondo foi ouvido e Gina correu para a janela mais próxima para ver o que causara aquilo. O que viu a fez toda a cor que tinha no rosto. Os alunos mais novos começaram a se desesperar, pelo que viam. Ela e mais alguns alunos do ano dela e do sétimo começaram a tentar acalmá-los, mas parecia sem sucesso. Foi nesse estado de calamidade e medo que Harry apareceu do dormitório masculino, parecendo decidido em algo. Só então Gina entendeu a determinação dele. Era a de quem iria lutar independente das conseqüências.

- Ótimo! Tudo o que precisávamos era ter que arrombar o Gringotes. Maravilha! – Harry estava murmurando ironicamente dentro do dormitório, enquanto pensava no que deveria ser feito dali em diante.- Além de tentar encontrar essa maldita tiara. Vai ser como procurar uma agulha no palheiro! – ele falou exasperado sentando na cama (ou deveria dizer caindo na cama) – O que mais falta acontecer?

Para responder a essa pergunta um forte estrondo foi ouvido, atraindo a tenção de Harry, completamente, para a janela. Ele correu para lá a fim de saber o que fora isso. E o que ele viu fez seu estômago afundar e congelar. Da floresta dava-se para ver pelo menos meia dúzias de gigantes lançando pedras do tamanho do noitebus andante contra o castelo. Os testrálios fugiam deles na noite escura o mais rápido que suas assas permitiam. Perto da cabana de Hagrid vários comensais da morte invadiam os terrenos indo em uma única direção, os portões da escola

Sem perder tempo Harry saiu desabalado do dormitório, quase caindo escada abaixo no processo. Os alunos que lá estavam pareciam amedrontados sem saber o que fazer. Os mais velhos tentavam tranqüilizá-los, em vão. Num canto Gina tentava fazer uma aluno do primeiro ano parar de chorar, mas a novas investidos dos gigantes contra as paredes, faziam os mais novos entrarem em pânico. Harry, por um momento, parou e analisou a situação. Ele não podia sair e deixá-los assim.

- Gina! Colin! Neville! Katie! – quando eles olharam para Harry, ele continuou – Peguem todos os alunos e os reúnam aqui. Tirem eles dos dormitórios. Lá não é seguro! – mas ao ver que os amigos continuavam parados ele falou energético, como nunca antes – Agora! Vamos! – os quatro, então, obedeceram. Em menos de cinco minutos todos os alunos que estavam nos dormitórios se encontravam no salão comunal – Ótimo! Agora prestem muita atenção – outro BANG indicou que outra pedra fora lançada contra eles – Hogwarts está sob ataque! Fiquem longe das paredes, que eles estão jogando pedras do tamanho do noitebus. É bem provável que ela venham abaixo. Não saiam daqui da grifinória a menos que tenha completa consciência do perigo que irá correr. Isso não é um jogo. É para valer. – outro estrondo, só que bem mais perto – Aqueles que estiverem preparados vamos. Os que não estiverem não precisam ficar com vergonha de admitir. Lá fora vocês estarão sozinhos. – depois dessa pequena declaração, poucos alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano, que ainda estavam ali, confirmaram suas participações – Ótimo! Vamos! – assim dez alunos saíram da torre da grifinória prontos para lutarem pela escola.

Harry ia a frente temendo o que essa batalha poderia representar. Sim, porque sem ter eliminado as horcrux ele não tinha a menor chance contra Voldemort, mas ele também sabia que não podia deixar os amigos e a escola na mão. Ele tinha que lutar, mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. Sim, naquele momento não importava horcrux, não importava profecias. O que importava era impedir que o inimigo tomasse a escola, o único lugar onde as crianças estavam protegidas.

Logo atrás dele Gina não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser proteger o grande amor de sua vida. Ela não podia perdê-lo. Ela não sabia o que faria se isso acontecesse. Tudo bem que eles estavam afastados mas ela sabia que ele ainda a amava, mas era teimoso demais para voltar atrás enquanto não terminasse essa bendita missão. Maldição. Maldito Voldemort que a inferniza sem parar, mesmo que indiretamente. Será que ela nunca ia poder viver sua vida em paz com Harry? Que sina!

Mais um estrondo e sem aviso prévio a parede em frente a eles explodiu, levantando poeira para tudo quanto era lado. O grupo se abaixou tentando se proteger dos pedaços de pedras que voavam na direção deles. Eles ficaram coberto de fuligem e o uniforme outrora preto agora era uma mistura de cinza e branco. Bem, não só o uniforme, mas sim dos pés a cabeça. Devido a fuligem eles começaram a tossir sentindo dificuldades em respirar. Mas com um feitiço bem aplicado por Katie, a fuligem desapareceu, permitindo a eles verem o estrago.

No lugar onde havia uma janela, agora havia um enorme rombo. O buraco era enorme. Mais um pouco e eles não teriam como prosseguir. Se esgueirando pelo outro lado, passando de um em um, eles prosseguiram. Pelo rombo dava para ver como andavam as coisas. Nada boa. Lá embaixo era possível ver que já havia bruxos lutando contra comensais da morte e gigantes. Dos céus era possível ver bruxos em vassouras lançando feitiços nos olhos dos gigantes, tentando cegá-los. Hagrid e seu irmão Grope, lançavam pedras nos gigantes que estavam temporariamente cegos.

Tentando não pensar no caos que estavam os jardins, os dez amigos prosseguiram alcançando as escadas. Ao fazerem isso tiveram que se abaixar rapidamente quando um raio, que lembrava horrivelmente a maldição da morte, passou zunindo pelas cabeças deles. Quando eles olharam viram que haviam três comensais esperando-os. Sem parar para pensar Neville, Katie e Colin tomaram a dianteira e começaram a duelar. Harry e Gina, após um comando de Katie para prosseguirem, continuaram descendo as escadas. A cada nova andar mais amigos e professores duelavam contra os invasores. Eles ajudavam sempre que podiam, pegando o inimigo pelas costas os estuporando.

Quando eles chegaram aos jardim encontraram um completo pandemônio. Era como ver um show de fogos de artifício. Harry começou a duelar contra um comensal quando o mesmo lançara um crucio para ele, sendo evitado por Gina que o tirara da linha de tiro com um puxão bem dado. A partir daí ele a perdeu de vista. O comensal era muito rápido e habilidoso, ele tinha que admitir. A sorte de Harry eram os reflexos obtido com o quadribol, que o salvava dos feitiços.

- O que foi Potter? É tudo o que tem a oferecer? – perguntou o comensal, fazendo-os andar em círculos.

- Não! Eu só estou me aquecendo! – é claro que isso não era verdade, mas quem disse que ele tinha que dizer o contrário. Isso pareceu irritar o comensal. – Cuidado! Ouvi dizer que seu mestre não quer que vocês me matem1 Ele quer ter esse prazer! – isso pareceu fazer o comensal perder a concentração, dando a brecha que Harry precisava – _Estupefaça_! – o comensal caiu inconsciente no chão.

Mal Harry havia se livrado de um outro tomou seu lugar. Esse, porém, parecia apreciar mais uma luta corpo a corpo. Ainda bem que ele treinou um pouco na sala precisa, com o auxílou de Lupin e Tonks. Tudo o que ele tinha que ter em mente era manter a concentração no adversário e não perder seus punhos. O que era difícil, a medida que novos feitiços passavam perto deles. Ele conseguia, as vezes, atingir o desgraçado, mas parecia que se não agisse logo ele seria derrotado. O que com certeza ele não podia deixar acontecer. Então num movimento rápido ele deu alguns passos para trás, pegou a varinha e o prendeu com o feitiço _encarcero_, fazendo o comensal ficar completamente amarrado.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais perto dos portões, Gina estava tendo problemas com um vampiro que insistia em querer mordê-la. Ela, cansada, enfiou a varinha, com tudo, no lugar onde ficava o coração do bicho. Esse virou pó em segundos. Ela passou a mão na testa, nunca imaginando o quão difícil era matar um bicho desses. Mal havia parado para respirar alguém a segurou por trás, prendendo seus braços. Sem pensar ela meteu a cabeça pra trás acertando o desgraçado que a havia pego. Esse, pego desprevenido, sentiu todo o impacto e a dor de ter o nariz quebrado. Gina, sem perder tempo, meteu o cotovelo no abdômen dele fazendo-o perder o ar, finalizando com um _estupefaça_.

Ela conseguiu ver Harry lutando com um comensal enorme e, por um momento Gina temeu que ele fosse perder, mas logo essa impressão passou e Harry venceu o comensal. Só que esse momento de contemplação foi crucial e Gina sentiu uma dor excruciante perpassar seu corpo. Quando deu por si, ela viu uma comensal com a varinha apontada para ela. No mesmo momento, independente da dor que sentia ela sabia, estava sob a maldição _cruciatus_. Ela não conseguia entender como fora tão tola em baixar a guardar num local como aquele. No cambo de batalha que se tornara a escola.

A bruxa libertou-a da maldição tempo suficiente para Gina respirar um pouco até lançá-la novamente. Dessa vez parecia que a dor era mil vezes pior, fazendo Gina gritar em agonia e se contorcer no chão. Ela não sabia por quando tempo ela manteve a maldição, tudo o que Gina queria era que aquilo acabasse, e logo. Ela sabia o que poderia acontecer a ela se isso continuasse, e era algo que ela não queria. Acabar em St Mungos na ala dos danos irrecuperáveis.

De repente a dor parou. Ela sentiu um pouco de dificuldades em respirar e começou a tossir. Quando ela achou que iria receber outra rodada, duas mãos a puxaram para cima. Quando ela tentou lugar uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos. Uma voz que ela amava acima de tudo. Harry havia ido ao seu auxilio. Ela, então, parou de lutar e o abraçou. Ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu, sendo retribuída. Porém o momento foi cortado por outro grito. Um que eles conheciam bem demais. Hermione.

Ambos olharam na direção para ver a amiga correr em direção de um corpo caído no chão a alguns metros de distância dela. Harry e Gina se entreolharam, temendo o pior. Ambos correram para eles, desviando-se como podiam dos feitiços. Quando chegaram aonde Hermione estava viram que ela segurava um corpo inerte no colo e chorava sem parar, balançando para frente e para trás. Quando ele viram um tufo de cabelos vermelhos escapando pelos braços da amiga ambos gelaram. Gina afastou a amigo do corpo e sentiu o corpo completamente gelado. Lá inerte no chão frio em frente a eles jazia o corpo de Rony.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo Hermione se desvencilhou da amiga e saiu correndo em direção dos comensais, brandindo a varinha e lançando todos os feitiços que lhe vinham na cabeça, sem se importar com as conseqüências. Tudo o que ela queria era vingança. Ela queria que eles pagassem pela dor que ela estava sentido. Pelo amor não declarado que lhe foi tomado. Por todo o mal que eles lhe causaram. E sem ver o que vinha por trás, recebeu o golpe fatal. Um feitiço letal que a levou para junto de Rony.

Ao longe Harry e Gina viram tudo acontecer sem poderem impedir, por estarem cada um em novas batalhas. Sem ter como ajudar a amiga, eles decidiram dar o máximo para vingar aqueles entes queridos que o inimigos levaram e que nunca mais voltariam. De repente, depois de conseguir estuporar o comensal com o qual estava lutando, Harry sentiu sua cicatriz doer de tal modo que parecia que sua cabeça ia partir em duas. Ele começou a procurar em todas as direções até que viu o causador de todas aquelas desgraças. Seu inimigo número um. Seu nêmesis. Voldemort.

Completamente exausto e ferido, Harry se levantou e apontou, com dificuldade, a varinha contra Voldemort. Este meramente ficou lá observando o garoto por algum tempo, até que Harry estivesse completamente em pé. Ele se aproximou lentamente vendo a reação do garoto, pois ele sabia que quanto mais perto estivesse, mais dor causava nele. Sim, dor. Ele adorava ver suas vítimas sofrerem antes do fim. Sim. Adora vê-las gritando de dor e implorando por suas vidas, mesmo sabendo que ele não as concederia. Era simplesmente divertido.

- Harry Potter! Nos encontramos novamente! Vejo que você decidiu se esconder na escola, não é? – ele falava lentamente, como se isso fosse um doce a ser apreciado – Pena que isso não vai durar muito! – ele deu uma pausa e abrindo os braços fez um gesto amplo – Olhe ao seu redor. – e Harry o fez.

Havia gigantes em todos os lugares, poucos membros da Ordem permaneciam em pé, mas era óbvio que tinham sido rendidos. Alunos de três das quatro Casas estavam espalhados em todos os lugares, vivos, feridos ou mortos. Buracos nas paredes do castelo indicavam o tamanho da destruição sofrida pela escola. Aonde um dia fora a estufa agora só restavam pedras e vidros quebrados. Grope e Hagrid estavam caídos inconscientes e Harry desejava que estivessem vivos. Ele voltou seu olhar para Voldemort que parecia se divertir diante daquela destruição. O que Harry não duvidava.

- Vê! Harry Potter! Eu lhe disse que você não tinha a mínima chance contra mim! – Voldemort falou circulando Harry, como um animal faz com sua presa – Agora eu vou cumprir o que falei no ministério da magia.Harry. Você vai perder tudo! – e com um movimento súbito ele lançou a maldição da dor – _crucio_.

Harry caiu no chão sentindo a dor, agora tão conhecida dele, tomar todo seu corpo. Ao longe ele viu Gina tentando se soltar do comensal que a prendia. O braço dela em um ângulo estranho, provavelmente quebrado. Ele voltou seu olhar para Voldemort.e decidiu que não ia mostra a ele a dor que estava sentindo, por isso ele trincou os dentes e esperou, sabendo que isso irritaria ainda mais o cara de cobra. Isso não demorou a acontecer.

Voldemort parou a maldição e ficou olhando Harry caído lá, com dificuldades para respirar. Ele, então, lançou outra maldição contra Harry, fazendo-o gritar em agonia ao sentir um corte em sua perna. Ele conhecia aquele feitiço. Era o feitiço criado por Snape. O _sectusempra_. Ele, Harry, mesmo já o usara uma vez, sem saber seus efeitos, contra Draco Malfoy. Agora ele sentia na própria pele a dor que esse feitiço causava. O que parecia divertir, e muito, a Voldemort.

- Viu só, Harry Potter! Você não é nada! E hoje a noite, o mundo da magia também verá o mesmo. Você servirá de exemplo para aqueles que quiseram me opor. – ele fez Harry levitar de tal modo que ele ficasse em pé.

Gina estava horrorizada. Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ela não podia perder Harry assim. Ela já perdera o irmão, não podia perder Harry também. Com uma força, que nem ela sabia ter, ela pisou no pé do comensal e conseguiu se desvencilhar dele. Mesmo sentindo uma dor dos infernos por causa do braço quebrado, ela correu para junto de Harry, lançando um feitiço de desarme em Voldemort. Pego de surpresa não conseguiu reagir em tempo. Gina, então, se aproximou de Harry o qual caiu quando o feitiço de Voldemort se desfez. Ela o pegou e o ajudou a ficar em pé.

Nesse meio tempo Voldemort recuperou a varinha e lançou um feitiço em Gina que não conseguiu se desviar e caiu ao chão se contorcendo de dor e gritando a plenos pulmões. Harry tentou reagir, mas foi paralisado por outro feitiço lançado por Belatrix. Ele continuou lutando, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. Até que Voldemort a ordenou que o soltasse. Rapidamente Harry foi para junto de Gina que parecia estar quase inconsciente.

- Ora! Ora! Ora! Mas bem bonito! O casal que se uni para morrer juntos. Que comovente! – Voldemort falou. Ao seu lado Belatrix ria loucamente.

- Gina! Gina! Fala comigo! – Harry pedia desesperado. Ele não podia permitir que Gina morresse. Não depois de tudo que fez para ela viver.

- Harry! – Gina falou num fio de voz, que Harry quase não ouviu.

- Chiiiu! Vai acabar tudo bem! – ele tentava consolá-la, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia ser em vão, se ele não conseguisse derrotar o monstro que os observava.

- Então Harry Potter? Pronto para morrer? – Voldemort fala, apontando a varinha para Harry – _Avada Kedrava_! – voldemort grita, lançando a maldição da morte.

No mesmo momento um canto é ouvido ao longe, se aproximando rapidamente. Um borrão vermelho e dourado se aproximou de tal modo que ninguém conseguiu reagir. A ave vôo de encontro ao feitiço e quando ela se chocou contra o raio verde, houve uma explosão de cores. A ave se tornou uma bola de fogo. Harry e Gina, que estavam próximos foram lançados para trás violentamente. As cinzas da ave caiu sobre eles e, num piscar de olhos, os dois desaparecem sem deixar vestígios.

Luz...dor...escuridão.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Se eu estava vivo ou morto. Se Gina estava viva ou morta. Meus amigos. Rony. Hermione. Mortos. Eu não podia acreditar. Eu não queria. Aqueles que sempre estiveram comigo desde o início, se foram. Meu irmãos. Agora tudo o que eu sentia era dor. Tal era ela que eu não conseguia acordar. Até respirar doía. Só de pensar que nunca mais os veria. Que nunca mais conversaríamos, doía. Tudo o que eu queria era acordar desse pesadelo. Foi o que fiz abri os olhos.

A primeira coisa que vi foi o teto de onde estava. Era completamente branco, como o de um hospital. Será que estou em um hospital? A segunda foi o cheiro de anticéptico. A terceira a dor. Pura e simples dor. Era como se todo o meu corpo tivesse sido açoitado e alguém tivesse colocado sal, tal era a dor que sentia. Outra coisa que notei era que estava de dia, ou seja, não sabia o que havia acontecido com Voldemort, nem como havia vindo para ali e, o mais importante, a quanto tempo estava ali. Sim porque agora tinha absoluta certeza. Não havia morrido. Afinal de contas não dizem que depois que morremos não sentimos dor. Pois então. Isso era algo que eu sentia constantemente. Dor. E das brabas.

Eu tentei me manter consciente, mesmo com toda a dor que sentia, afinal tinha que descobrir o que havia acontecido com os outros e com Gina. Eu olhei nos lados e tudo o que consegui ver foram biombos cobrindo minha cama. Maravilha. Tentei me levantar apoiado nos cotovelos. Péssima idéia. Eu fui no outro mundo e voltei de dor. Minha vista ficou cheia de estrelinhas multicoloridas. Mas pelo menos eu pude ver meus braços. Completamente enfaixados. Eu estava parecendo uma múmia. O que diabos teria acontecido comigo para eu estar assim? Esses foram meus últimos pensamentos antes de cair na escuridão.

Harry apagou momentos antes de uma enfermeira entrar e olhar para um dos pacientes. Ninguém entendia como dois adolescentes, com o corpo queimado daquele jeito e com traços de tortura, além da garota estar com o braço quebrado em três partes, terem aparecido nos jardins de Hogwarts, em plena aula de astronomia. A sorte deles é que receberam atendimento imediato e foram transferidos para lá, já que a escola não tinha condições de cuidar disso. O mais estranho foi o modo como a professora descreveu como eles haviam aparecido. Envoltos em uma bola de fogo. Mas será que foi por isso que eles estavam naquele estado? A enfermeira duvidava, em parte.

Tudo bem que eles podiam ter se queimado por causa da bola de fogo, mas os machucados que eles apresentavam, além dos sinais de tortura sob as maldições imperdoáveis, tinham que ser obra de pessoas que os queriam mortos. O problema era descobrir o porquê. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção para eles era que o garoto se parecia, não, não se parecia, era uma cópia de James Harold Potter, tirando a cicatriz em forma de raio que ele tinha e que James não. Isso sim era intrigante. Poção polissuco foi descartada depois de horas em observação. É sem dúvidas o garoto era um mistério. Ninguém sabia a cor de seus olhos já que ele continuava desacordado desde que chegara, bem como a garota.

A enfermeira não conseguia tirar da cabeça que ela lhe lembrava alguém. Mas não conseguia atinar quem. Se ela tivesse que chutar ela diria que a garota é uma Weasley, devido aos cabelos vermelhos e as sardas no rosto. Mas até agora nada sobre eles foi descoberto. O que era um mistério uma vez que o Ministério tinha arquivos de todos os bruxos, desde que nascem, ou no caso dos nascidos trouxas descobertos. Seriam eles estrangeiros? Isso explicaria a falta de documentos, mas não explicaria o baú que o garoto carregava. Era como se eles estivesses fugindo de algo, ou de alguém.

Ela começou a fazer exames com a varinha para saber se eles estavam se recuperando normalmente, ou se alguma coisa aconteceu em sua ausência. Ao que parecia eles estavam se recuperando bem, embora eles continuassem adormecidos. Em parte a enfermeira achava melhor assim, uma vez que eles não sentiriam dores enquanto dormindo, já acordados teriam que tomar, constantemente, poções para dor. Ela deixou o garoto e foi para a garota.

O braço foi fácil de emendar. Tudo o que tiveram que fazer foi remover os ossos e aplicar a poção esquecesse. Agora ele estava novinho. Só faltava essas queimaduras melhorarem. Até parecia que ela estava apenas dormindo. Porém já fazia uma semana que eles estavam nesse estado e ninguém sabia quando eles acordariam. Isso não estava só preocupando ela, mas também ao medi-bruxo que os estava acompanhando. Ela terminou de fazer o check up e saiu.

Alguns minutos depois da enfermeira sair Gina abriu os olhos, soltando gemidos de dor. Ela estava completamente desorientada e apavorada. Ela não sabia onde estava e com quem estava. Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido. A última lembrança era o do rosto de Harry perto do dela, pedindo para ela não deixá-lo. Como se ela pudesse. Mas agora ela não sabia onde ele estava nem em que condições ele se encontrava. Ela tentou se mexer, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi sentir mais dor.

- Maldição! O que é que está acontecendo? – ela pensou desesperada.

Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente de dor e desespero. Ela tinha que sair dali o quanto antes e descobrir o que diabos aconteceu. Ela mexeu os braços, que mais pareciam chumbo, e levantou o tronco até conseguir, dolorosamente, se sentar. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e olhou ao redor. Era uma sala branca, do chão ao teto e tinha biombos de cada lado da cama. A luz que entrava vinha da sua esquerda, indício de uma janela. Pela luz devia ser de tarde. Ela então deu uma olhada em si mesmo e teve que suprimir um grito de susto ao se ver toda enfaixada.

- Tudo bem, Gina! Pense! O que pode ter causado isso? – ela repetia mentalmente toda a batalha nos terrenos da escola, mas nada lhe vinha a mente que pudesse ter causado aquilo – Será que isso aconteceu depois de eu ter desmaiado? – ela pensou examinando as mãos semi enfaixadas.

Ela decidiu que ficar ali não era uma opção. Ela tinha que achar Harry e sair dali o quanto antes. Se Voldemort o pegou ela não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer. Levantando com todo cuidado ela se apoiou na cama e começou a andar, mas mal deu dois passos e alguém entrou em seu campo de visão. Quando ela viu a pessoa, ela sorriu e caiu, sendo amparada por ele e, antes de seu mundo sumir ela falou aliviada o nome dele. Harry,

Quando Harry voltou a acordar sentiu uma melhora considerável. Ele quase não mais sentia as dores que perpassavam seu corpo da outra vez que acordara. Seja lá onde ele estivesse não era com Voldemort. Afinal se fosse, ele com certeza, não estaria mais vivo. Ele conseguiu se mexer e se sentar. Se levantar era outro problema. Suas pernas estavam fracas e ele tinha certeza de que não conseguiria se levantar, ainda. A primeira coisa que ele notou ao olhar para os lados é que havia um criado mudo, onde tinha vários frascos com diferentes poções. Ele se inclinou e abriu a primeira gaveta. Vazia. Abriu a segunda. Vazia. Abriu a última. Vazia. Ele começou a se desesperar. Onde diabos fora parar sua varinha? Ele passou a mão no pescoço e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ele havia perdido o baú onde estavam todas as suas coisas e as pesquisas sobre as horcrux. Agora sim ele estava em verdadeiro pânico. Ninguém podia ver o conteúdo daquele baú. Fora que toda a herança que seus pais havia lhe deixado estava lá também. O que ele iria fazer sem suas coisas? Sem sua varinha?

- Acalme-se Harry. Entrar em pânico não vai te levar a lugar nenhum! – ele pensou consigo mesmo, tentando pensar racionalmente. – Certo eu tenho que pensar. A última coisa que aconteceu foi Voldemort lançar o feitiço da morte. Sim isso eu me lembro. Eu me segurei em Gin, tentando evitar que ela fosse atingida. Daí eu senti que fomos jogados com violência e... e... e só. Tudo apagou. Aí eu acordo aqui sem minha varinha. Sem minhas coisas e completamente enfaixado. É acho que não podia ficar pior.

Nesse instante o barulho de porta sendo arrastada é ouvido. _Maravilha. E eu aqui desarmado_, pensou irônico. Ele, então, pegou dois frascos, pronto para tacar na cabeça do primeiro que aparecesse. O que não demorou nem um minuto. Uma cabeça de cabelos negros apareceu e Harry, agindo por reflexo, jogou o frasco. Este se espatifou na cabeça do intruso e no segundo seguinte Harry sentiu-se paralisado, quando uma mão apareceu. Ele foi pego pelo _Petrificus Totalus_.

A mão logo foi seguida por um corpo de um homem de aproximadamente vinte anos, cabelos castanhos claros. Harry só não gritou por causa do feitiço. Não podia ser. Ele não podia ser quem Harry estava pensando que era. Isso era irracional. Ele estava morto. Ele o viu caído nos jardins da escola, perto dos gigantes, com Tonks ajoelhada ao lado dele chorando. Não definitivamente ele não podia ser Lupin, principalmente porque esse homem não podia ter mais que vinte anos.

Ele apontou a varinha para a pessoa desacordada no chão e murmurou um _enervate_, fazendo o outro acordar e praguejar sem parar, segurando a cabeça machucada. O outro tinha cabelos negros até os ombros e quando ele se virou de modo que Harry podia ver seu rosto, ele perdeu toda a cor do rosto. Em frente a ele se encontrava o homem que ele considerou com um pai. E cuja morte sempre se culparia. Em sua frente se encontrava uma versão mais nova de Sírius Black. Sem agüentar mais de tanto choque Harry deixou a escuridão o engolfar.

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu disse que ia querer 20 páginas, mas só consegui – humpf – 17. Bem, mas tudo bem. Quem sabe no próximo capítulo, né?

Ah! Vi que já teve gente que comentou. Bem, vamos lá:

0-Cacau-0: Pois é. É que quando eu estava escrevendo eu realmente não tinha isso definido, mas agora acho que deu pra sacar né? Espero que vocês continue lendo e comentando. E que continue gostando da fic. Beijos e fui!

E para os demais. Comentem. Isso não machuca nem um pouco.


	3. Decisões a tomar

**POR FAVOR LEIAM OS AVISOS ABAIXO SÃO IMPORTANTES PARA VOCÊS NÃO FICAREM PERDIDOS NA FIC.**

**YES! Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem viu? Vamos lá gentem comentem. Será que tá tão ruim que vocês nem perdem um minutinho para comentar? To tão triste com isso. Snif! Snif! To tão carente de review! Vamos lá. É só apertar o botãozinho lá embaixo e dizer o que pensam. A fic está em construção, portanto, posso considerar pedidos, se estes forem construtivos. E NÃO! Não terá slash nessa fic (nada contra, pelo contrário, já li muitas, mas EU não saberia escrever uma cena desse tipo)**

**Gente algumas observações.**

1) Eu errei ao escrever a poção para fazer os ossos crescerem. Ela se chama **esquelecresce,** tá?

2) O nome dos marotos estão todos em inglês: Prongs (James), Padfoot(Sírius), Moony(Remus) e Wormtail(Pedro).

3) E como puderam ver alguns nomes eu estou deixando no original, por serem mais sonoros.

4) Esse capítulo não tem muita ação. Ela é mais centrada em informações. Leiam e vocês irão entender.

5) Bem, como vocês sabem nas conversas geralmente se usam os sobrenomes dos personagens. E eu decidi, em alguns casos, pelo mesmo mecanismo. Portanto não estranhem se virem, **nas conversas** Black ao invés de Sírius, ok? As exceções serão feitas quando houver mais de uma pessoa com o mesmo sobrenome, ou se eu erroneamente colocar o primeiro nome (isso pode acontecer).

**No último capítulo**

_A mão logo foi seguida por um corpo de um homem de aproximadamente vinte anos, cabelos castanhos claros. Harry só não gritou por causa do feitiço. Não podia ser. Ele não podia ser quem Harry estava pensando que era. Isso era irracional. Ele estava morto. Ele o viu caído nos jardins da escola, perto dos gigantes, com Tonks ajoelhada ao lado dele chorando. Não definitivamente ele não podia ser Lupin, principalmente porque esse homem não podia ter mais que vinte anos._

_Ele apontou a varinha para a pessoa desacordada no chão e murmurou um __enervate__, fazendo o outro acordar e praguejar sem parar, segurando a cabeça machucada. O outro tinha cabelos negros até os ombros e quando ele se virou de modo que Harry podia ver seu rosto, ele perdeu toda a cor do rosto. Em frente a ele se encontrava o homem que ele considerou com um pai. E cuja morte sempre se culparia. Em sua frente se encontrava uma versão mais nova de Sírius Black. Sem agüentar mais de tanto choque Harry deixou a escuridão o engolfar._

**Capítulo 2 – Decisões a tomar**

Gina acordou novamente ,só que pela iluminação deveria ser de noite. Ela estava meio grogue e desorientada. A dor que antes sentia havia diminuído consideravelmente. Ela se sentou e olhou ao redor. Na mesinha, ao lado de sua cama, havia vários frascos. Ela viu que tinha um com água. Rapidamente ela o alcançou e bebeu. Só então se lembrou que não estava com a varinha. Ela olhou nas gavetas e nada.

- Certo! Tenho que pensar no que vou fazer! Eu tenho que sair daqui e encontrar Harry! – ela pensou, analisando os machucados. Pelo menos as mãos não estavam mais enfaixadas.

Ela tentou se levantar e sentiu uma dor fina, mas suportável, no tórax. Se apoiando na cama, depois de um longo suspiro de encorajamento, ela se levantou. Parou um segundo tentando ganhar equilíbrio e começou a andar. As pernas começaram a formigar, como se estivessem sem movimento por um longo período. O que ela não duvidava, devido ao estado em que se encontrava. Quando ela, após segundos agoniantes, alcançou o fim da cama. Se apoiou no biombo e viu o que estava do outro ladro. Seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente. Lá deitado na cama inconsciente estava Harry.

Mais que depressa ela foi para perto dele. O que não foi muito eficiente. Ela quase caiu na pressa e se apoiou, com uma das mãos, na cama dele e com a outra no biombo. Parou para respirar e recobrar, novamente, o equilíbrio. Por segundos ela ficou ali parada observando Harry dormindo com os braços, pernas e dorso enfaixados. Os cabelos mais revolto como ela jamais os vira, a não ser quando ia acordar ele e o irmão durante as férias. Ela viu que havia uma cadeira ali. Ela se aproximou, completamente cansada de ficar em pé e se sentou com um suspiro de alívio. Depois de respirar um pouco para afastar a dor no tórax, que ameaçava aumentar, ela pegou uma mecha do cabelo dele e afastou da testa, deixando a cicatriz em forma de raio visível. Se encostou na cadeira e pegou a mão dele, acariciando-a levemente, com medo de machucá-la. Ela ficou ali, daquele mesmo jeito, sem saber por quanto tempo. Quando deu por si, viu-se encarando lindo olhos verdes.

Harry acordou sentindo seus cabelos sendo mexido da sua testa. Carinhosamente. Decidiu ficar quieto, por enquanto, para ver se conseguia descobrir alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que pudesse o ajudar a entender o que havia visto. Sim, porque não era possível ele ter visto Lupin e Sírius, quando ele sabia que ambos estavam mortos. Passado pouco mais de três minutos alguém segurou sua mão. Ele, no início, sentiu-se tenso, mas decidiu relaxa. Seja lá quem fosse, não parecia com intenção de machucá-lo. Ele decidiu ver quem poderia ser.

Ele abriu os olhos o suficiente para tentar ver quem era. Sem seus óculos era uma tarefa difícil. Ele só conseguiu ver, de início, um borrão vermelho e branco. Aos poucos a imagem pareceu ficar um pouco mais nítida. Ele conseguiu, aos poucos, distinguir a imagem de uma garota. Só depois de quase cinco minutos ele conseguiu compreender quem era ela. Era Gina. Ela parecia estar olhando algo. Só então ele entendeu que ela estava olhando sua mão, pensativamente. Ele ficou contemplando-a, até que ela divergiu seu olhar e ambos se encararam.

- Harry! – Gina falou aliviada, ao vê-lo finalmente acordado – É tão bom ver que você acordou. – ela parecia a beira das lágrimas, agora.

- O que aconteceu, Gina? – perguntou Harry, tentando obter algumas respostas.

- Eu não sei! – ela parou um pouco para pensar no que iria dizer – Desde que eu acordei, tudo o que tentei fazer foi sair daqui, e tentar te encontrar e ai eu alcancei o biombo e vi você aqui. Então eu me sentei aqui, não sei a quanto tempo, até você acordar. – ela terminou olhando para ele como se desculpasse por algo – Harry você sabe onde estamos? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Não, Gina. Eu não sei. Mas temos que descobrir e sair daqui o quanto antes. – ele soltou um longo suspiro – Por hora temos que descobrir onde estamos e onde estão nossas varinhas – ele falou enquanto se sentava. Gina arregalou os olhou para ele.

- Nossas varinhas! É mesmo tinha me esquecido! Eles levaram elas1 – ela falou com tentando ocultar o pânico que estava sentindo. Ambos se sentiam indefesos sem elas ainda mais com Voldemort sabe-se lá aonde. – Você consegue andar?

- Acho que sim! – e para mostrar, ele tentou se levantar, mas acabou caindo na cama novamente, já que suas pernas pareciam que não queriam cooperar. – Acho que não! – ele falou com impaciência.

- Certo! – Gina decidiu tomar a dianteira – Estamos presos aqui, sem saber onde. Sem varinha e o mais importante, sem saber como sair daqui. Além de não sabermos quem está guardando o lugar! – ela terminou analisando a situação.

- Bem, uma coisa a gente sabe! Não estamos na companhia de comensais! – ao olhar inquisidor dela e continuou – Deixe eu explicar. Bem, se estivéssemos na companhia deles nós não estaríamos sendo tratados, e sim torturados. Portanto, devemos estar em algum hospital. talvez o St. Mungus. Caso não seja, pode ser um lugar com aurores. Ou até membros da Ordem! – ele falou, tentando achar um motivo para que eles estivessem sendo tratados.

- É! Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez a gente esteja em St. Mungus. – ela falou com uma das mãos no queijo, pensativamente. – Mas Harry, e **se **nós não estivemos em St. Mungus, onde estaríamos?

- Eu não sei Gina! sinceramente, eu estou tão perdido quanto você! – ele falou bagunçando os cabelos.

Só então ele pegou os óculo e deu uma boa olhada em Gina. Ela estava com os braços enfaixados,mas parecia bem melhor que ele. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar. Ela estava usando um vestidinho branco que ia até os joelhos. Fora isso tudo parecia bem. O braço que ele sabia quebrado estava como novo. Como se ela nunca o tivesse quebrado. Mas havia algo que ele não sabia definir. Era algo no quarto, e não em Gina. Era como se alguém estivesse os observando. E essa sensação o acompanhou desde o momento que acordara. Será que alguém os estava testando. Se sim, por que. Qual seria o objetivo.

- Gina! Me responda uma coisa! – Gina levantou o olhar e o encarou – Você estava sozinha quando acordou? – ela confirmou – Então, não foi você que colocou essa cadeira aí? – ela novamente negou com a cabeça.

- Por que todas essas perguntas Harry? – Gina perguntou um pouco preocupada.

- Curiosidade! – ele respondeu simplesmente olhando o quarto com cautela, tentando descobrir alguma presença, o que ele não conseguiu – Acho melhor você ir se deitar Gina. Senão vamos ficar aqui mais tempo do que realmente devemos. – Ele falou afagando a mão de Gina.

- É! Acho que você tem razão.- ela, então, se levantou – Mas antes. – ela se aproximou de Harry e lhe deu um selinho.

- Hum! Gina! – ele falou meio sem jeito. Antes dele continuar ela levantou uma mão para pará-lo.

- Eu sei, Harry! Você não quer ficar comigo até terminar essa missão. – ela suspirou – Seja lá que missão seja essa eu não me importo mais. – ela disse simplesmente – Eu quero estar ao sal lado Harry. Será que você não entende isso? Eu simplesmente não suporto mais essa separação – ela esfregou os olhos, respirando fundo – E sei que meu irmão e Mione iam concordar comigo. – pronto. O ponto fraco de Harry. Os amigos que morreram lutando contra os comensais.

- Gina... – ele começou, mas ela o cortou.

- É verdade Harry! Rony sempre me dizia que era mais fácil eu estar protegida com você do que longe de você! Mas só você não via isso! – ela deu um leve sorriso e continuou – E mione sempre argumentava que era por causa dessa coisa que você tem de salvar as pessoas! – ela voltou a mirá-lo – Mas o que eu quero dizer é que dessa vez você não vai conseguir me afastar de você! – ela disse segurando, novamente, a mão que ela havia segurado anteriormente.

- Obrigado! – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, antes de retribuir o aperto de mão.

Ela sorriu uma última vez antes de se levantar e encaminhar-se a própria cama. Harry apenas a assistiu sabendo que ela, e os amigos, estavam certos. Eles nunca iriam conseguir ficar separados. Ele a amava demais para vê-la correndo qualquer perigo. Mas parecia que por mais que tentasse mantê-la protegida, mais envolvida ela parecia estar nessa guerra. Suspirando derrotado Harry colocou um dos braços sobre sua testa e ficou olhando o teto, pensando no que faria dali em diante para continuar sua missão sem sua varinha e suas coisas que estavam no malão. Ele só não estava mais preocupado com isso ainda porque o malão tinha um feitiço que só permitia a ele abrir a parte onde as pesquisas estavam. Sem o sangue dele, ninguém conseguiria abrir essa parte.

- É Hermione ainda bem que tinha você como minha amiga e não como inimiga! – ele pensou com lágrimas nos olhos, lembrando a amiga sendo assassinada pelas costas, enquanto corria pelo campo de batalha que havia se tornado os jardins da escola, completamente transtornada após a morte de Rony.

Harry sabia que eles se gostavam, e muito, mas por causa da teimosia de Rony, eles nunca chegaram a namorar. Porém o sentimento era tão óbvio que as pessoas começaram a tentar juntá-los. Harry se lembrou da primeira semana quando chegaram a Hogwarts e Slughorn os convidou para o seu clube. Hermione e Rony, claro, foram juntos e dois alunos, que Harry não conseguia lembrar os nomes, os prendeu em um armário. Mas o máximo que conseguiram foi uma espumante Hermione tirando cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória. Os alunos caíram na gargalhada quando a viram naquele estado e Rony, bem, ele não conseguiu sair do dormitório por dois dias e mesmo assim, quando o fez não conseguia olhar pra Hermione sem ficar completamente vermelho. Demorou quase uma semana para que as pesquisas voltassem ao ritmo normal, sem que eles ficassem constrangidos.

- É! Vou sentir falta disso! – pensou Harry tristemente, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas de brotarem em seus olhos, molhando seus cabelos.

Gina não estava em melhor estado. Tudo o que ela pensava naquele momento era no irmão e em Hermione. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nos momentos em que eles viviam discutindo por qualquer besteira. Isso a divertia imenso. Sempre que os três iam, nas férias de verão, para a Toca e Hermione começava uma leitura, lá ia Rony argumentar com ela. Gina achava isso tão interessante. E no baile de inverno quando teve toda aquela discussão. Ficou tão claro que eles se gostavam e que Hermione só aceitou ir com Krum para fazer ciúmes em Rony. Incrível que Rony não conseguiu ver isso. E agora. Agora tudo acabou. Ela nunca mais iria ver o irmão rir novamente, ou Hermione ensiná-la algo novo, ou vê-los discutirem. Gina simplesmente não agüentou e chorou, como a muito não fazia, caindo no sono sem nem ao menos perceber.

A enfermeira que cuidava dos adolescentes entrou no quarto e os encontrou adormecidos. Isso ela achou meio estranho, uma vez que eles deveria ter acordado já a algum tempo. Ela se aproximou do rapaz, pegou a varinha e passou por ele, emitindo uma luz lilás. Ao que parecia estava tudo bem. Ela pegou um dos braços dele, que ao que parecia ele a colocara, enquanto dormia, em cima da cabeça. Ela desenfaixou – o e constatou que mais algumas aplicações da poção e ele ficaria como novo, sem nenhuma mancha. Ela continuou nisso até terminar. Ela foi para a garota e fez o mesmo procedimento. Sempre colocando menos faixas neles, sinal que ambos estavam melhorando rapidamente. Ao terminar ela deu um longo suspiro. Ela esperava conseguir conversar com eles, ou pelo menos com um deles. Quando estava verificando as poções, a porta se abriu, revelando duas pessoas.

- Boa tarde! Em que posso ajudá-los? – a enfermeira perguntou depois de olhá-los cautelosamente. Ninguém podia culpá-la nesses tempos negros.

- Eu sou James Potter e esse é Pedro Pettigrew. Viemos a pedido do professor Dumbledore! – James informou com um leve sorriso, tentando assegurar a enfermeira de quem eram.

- Ah! Sim! Sim! Informaram-me que alguém viria! – a enfermeira disse e se virou para eles, segurando uma prancheta com vários pergaminhos – Bem talvez queiram saber que eles estão se recuperando bem. – ela falou com um sorriso.

- Eles já falaram alguma coisa? – James falou indo direto ao ponto.

- Não! – ela franziu o cenho – O que é meio estranho, sabe! Eles deveriam estar acordados quando eu viesse examiná-los, mas eles não acordaram ainda! – ela falou olhando os pergaminhos – E, de acordo com o que tem aqui eles estão se recuperando muito bem. Quero dizer, bem rápido, para o que esperávamos. – ela disse voltando a olhá-los.

James achou aquilo realmente estranho. Se ambos estavam tão bem quanto à enfermeira dizia, como era possível que eles ainda não tenham acordado. Será que eles estavam fingindo um sono inexistente. Não. Caso contrário a enfermeira, com os feitiços feito teria descoberto. Ele ficou pensando nisso por um tempo, sem conseguir tirar os olhos deles. Era como se ele sempre os conhecesse. Era uma sensação estranha e ele não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça, desde o dia em que ele os viu pela primeira vez.

**FLASHBACK**

_- O que será que Alvo quer conosco? – perguntou Black enquanto corria, junto com os amigos, para a diretoria de Hogwarts._

_- Eu não sei Padfoot! – falou James que seguia ao lado do amigo._

_- Sorvete de limão! – disse Lupin para a gárgula a qual se moveu permitindo a passagem deles._

_Quando eles chegaram em frente ao diretor, ele parecia estar muito confuso, mesmo tentando esconder isso, através de sua máscara de calmaria. Fawkes, em seu poleiro, olhava os recém-chegados com interesse. A sala continuava a mesma a muito anos, com diferentes instrumentos metálicos. Era como se Dumbledore sempre tivesse sido o diretor e aquelas parafernálias o acompanhassem por todos esses anos, nunca saindo daquela sala. Os quadros dos antigos diretores estavam observando os ocupantes da sala com curiosidade. Parecia que algo havia acontecido e só eles, os marotos não sabiam do que se tratava._

_- Sentem-se! – pediu Dumbledore, com um olhar distante, que não era o seu._

_- O que aconteceu Dumbledore? – perguntou Lupin, enquanto se sentava. Apreensão estampada em seu rosto, observando o diretor._

_- A pouco mais de meia hora duas pessoas apareceram nos gramados da escola. Bem na hora de uma aula de astronomia. – Dumbledore falou passando as mãos na barba – A única coisa que nos chamou a atenção, além da aparição deles pelas proteções da escola, é o fato de que, de acordo com a professora Sinistra, ambos apareceram por uma bola de fogo. Como se tivessem sido transportados para cá através do fogo. – ele terminou, esperando a informação penetrar a mente deles, antes de continuar – A questão é que a única maneira de se fazer isso é usando uma fênix. – mais uma pausa – E um pouco antes de ambos aparecerem Fawkes entrou em combustão mas, diferente das outras vezes em que ela aparecia das cinzas logo em seguida, ela demorou praticamente cinco minuto para aparecer. Isso pode significar muita coisa, ou nada. – ele terminou para ver o que os outro ocupantes da sala diriam._

_- Hã! O que está tentando nos dizer Alvo? – perguntou Minerva McGonagal, vice-diretora da escola e diretora da casa Grifinória.._

_- Que, a menos que eu esteja enganado,Fawkes, antes de renascer, os tele transportou até aqui. O por quê? Eu não sei! –Dumbledoree disse, olhando a ave que os observava atentamente._

_- Como Fawkes poderia transportá-los? – perguntou Black sem entender aquelas conversa._

_- Bem, como vocês sabem Fawkes só teria feito isso se a pessoa que precisasse de ajuda e fosse leal a mim, ela ajudaria, independente de onde essa pessoa estivesse.- Dumbledore deu outra pausa tentando organizar os pensamentos – Sejam eles quem forem, estão do nosso lado, do contrário Fawkes não os teria ajudado._

_- Bem, se é assim! Qual o real motivo de terem nos chamado aqui? – perguntou Pettigrew, tentando absorve o máximo de todas aquelas informações._

_- O outro motivo é que... – Dumbledore parou parecendo pensar no que diria a seguir – Acho melhor vocês mesmo verem! Sigam-me! – ele falou e todos o seguiram até a ala hospitalar._

_Enquanto andavam os marotos pareciam estar tão confusos que não entendiam as expressões que Alvo e Minerva faziam. Era como se não soubessem como agir, ou o que esperar a seguir. Parecia que tinham visto um fantasma, ou algo parecido. Pelo menos Minerva parecia murmurar palavras sem sentindo sem parar, enquanto Alvo parecia impressionada com isso, mas ninguém diminuiu o ritmo e continuaram seguindo em direção a enfermaria. Lá chegando encontraram madame Pomfrey terminando de enfaixar um rapaz que não parecia ter mais que dezessete anos, cabelos negros e com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Na cama ao lado havia uma garota de incríveis cabelos vermelhos e com sardas pelo rosto. Ambos estavam desacordados._

_- James! Ele é a sua cara! – exclamou Black chegando mais perto do garoto._

_Todos ficaram quietos observando os traços do rosto do desacordado com interesse. James parecia chocado demais para confiar em si mesmo sobre algum comentário. Como era possível que pudesse haver alguém que fosse sua cópia? Isso era impossível, pois até onde sabia ele não tinha nenhum irmão gêmeo, desaparecido. Mas lá estava. Uma cópia sua com a única diferença, até onde podia ver, de o estranho ter aquela estranha cicatriz na testa. Não. Havia algo mais, mas ele não conseguia entender o quê. Mas ele sentia, de um modo muito estranho, que conhecia aquele garoto. O problema era saber de onde. Ele ficou olhando aquela cicatriz e voltou-se para Dumbledore, e de volta para o garoto._

_- Que tipo de cicatriz é essa? – perguntou James, analisando a cicatriz demoradamente._

_- Ao que parece, ela é uma cicatriz causada por arte das trevas! – Dumbledore respondeu pesarosamente – Seja quem tenha feito isso, fez há muitos anos atrás, e com o intuito de matá-lo. – Dumbledore respirou profundamente e continuou – Nós não conseguimos removê-la._

_- Que horror! – exclamou Pettigrew, com uma das mãos tampando a boca._

_- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Lupin, também intrigado com os dois jovens._

_- Vamos mandá-los para St. Mungus. Não há nada que eu possa fazer por eles aqui. Lá eles receberam um tratamento melhor, para as queimaduras – respondeu madame Pomfrey. Os marotos concordaram silenciosamente._

_- O que eu quero de vocês, é que fiquem de olho neles, sempre que possível! Precisamos saber quem são eles e como eles foram parar nos terrenos da escola! – Dumbledore disse olhando seus antigos alunos._

_Depois de resolverem assuntos burocráticos com o hospital, os dois foram colocados em uma ala restrita para queimados mágicos. Eles haviam removido deles suas varinhas e pertences pessoais. O que havia chamado a atenção dos marotos, no entanto, fora o malão minimizado que o garoto carregava ao pescoço. Quando eles tentaram ver o que havia dentro, um dos compartimentos ( pois eles sabiam que esses malões tinham oito compartimentos), não abriu, por mais feitiços que eles lançassem. Até que desistiram. Só o dono, ao que parecia poderia abrir aquele. Seja lá o que tinha ali, era algo que o garoto não queria que ninguém visse._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- O que vocês estão escondendo? – pensou James vendo os dois dormindo, enquanto a enfermeira saia do quarto.

- James! – chamou Pettigrew, tentando fazer o amigo olhá-lo, quando James o fez, ele continuou – O que faremos com eles? O ministro logo vai descobrir sobre eles. Não podemos mantê-los no anonimato para sempre! – ele falou com uma voz meio sussurrada.

- Eu não sei Pedro. Por hora só podemos esperar! – James disse, olhando os dois.

- Eu tenho que ir. Fiquei de encontrar com minha mãe. – Pettigrew disse se dirigindo para a porta., recebendo um aceno do amigo.

Nos minutos que se seguiram James se sentara na cadeira ao lado do garoto, que após o susto que causara em Remus e Sírius, apresentara a estes olhos de verdes intensos. E de acordo com Remus, que foi o único que teve tempo suficiente, antes do garoto desmaiar, pareciam iguais aos de Lílian. A cada nova mínima informação que eles conseguiam deles, só servia para deixar James mais confuso e angustiado, embora ele não entendesse o motivo de se sentir assim. Afinal eles não eram nada dele, certo? Então, porque ele estava tão preocupado com o destino deles? Maldição.

- Se eu continuar assim, vou acabar enlouquecendo! – ele pensou, passando as mãos nos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais, se é que era possível. De repente o garoto começou a se mexer.

Desconforto. Era o que Harry estava sentindo naquele momento. As bandagens o incomodava quando tentava forçar a musculatura. O que, diga-se de passagem, o estava irritando profundamente. Depois de dar um suspiro irritado e levar uma das mãos a testa ficou a massageando. Desde que caíra no sono, tudo o que conseguiu ter foi visões completamente borradas, como se ele as estivesse vendo sem óculos. Era, para não dizer o mínimo, frustrante. Quando ele esfregou os olhos, o teto do quarto onde estava entrou em foco. Ele bufou de impaciência.

- E eu achando que finalmente iria acordar disso! – ele falou baixou, não querendo chamar a atenção de Gina, que provavelmente, deveria estar dormindo ao lado.

Ele suspirou derrotado e se mexeu tentando achar uma posição confortável. O que só conseguiu quando ficou sentando. De olhos fechados ele voltou a massagear a cicatriz, que começara a formigar irritantemente, desde que acordara. Seja lá o que Voldemort estivesse planejando, ou fazendo, não era nada bom. Ele encostou a cabeça nos travesseiros e ficou assim por algum tempo, completamente perdido sobre o que fazer para sair dessa situação.

- O que eu Faço? Rony, Mione! – ele estava quase chorando, mas decidiu esfregar os olhos e impedir que as lágrimas caíssem – Chorar não me levará a lugar nenhum! Eu tenho que recuperar minhas coisas. Aí sim, Voldemort vai desejar nunca ter nascido. Eu juro a vocês dois! – ele falou com convicção e abriu os olhos, só para dar um belo pulo de susto ao se deparar com um homem que mais parecia uma cópia sua só que mais velha. A única diferença eram os olhos, os quais eram castanhos.

Ambos se encararam por breves momentos, sem saberem o que dizer, ou fazer. Parecia que se um dos dois se mexesse algo poderia acontecer. Por um lado Harry achava que aquilo era um comensal tentando se passar pelo seu pai, por algum motivo que ainda lhe era desconhecido. Por outro James estava chocado com o que ouvira a pouco do jovem. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que ambos estavam contra Voldemort. A menos que isso não tivesse passado de uma encenação, para que James pensasse isso.

- Que bom que acordou! – foi a única coisa que James conseguiu dizer.

- Quem é você? – perguntou cautelosamente Harry.

- Meu nome é James Potter! Eu... – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, antes de ser interrompido por Harry.

- Mentira! – ele falou tranquilamente – James Potter morreu a 16 anos. Se quer fazer jogos psicológicos deveria escolher melhor por quem passaria! – Harry falou cruzando os braços, numa atitude _você não vai conseguir nada de mim seu comensal de meia tigela._

James foi pego completamente desprevenido. Morto?! Mas do que esse garoto estava falando? É claro que ele não estava morto. Como poderia se ele estava ali interrogando esse garoto? Mas porque ele achava que ele estava morto? A cada minuto que passava mais confuso James ficava com relação aquele casal. Bem, o melhor que ele poderia fazer era obter informações sobre o que ele estava pensando. Como por exemplo, por que ele achava que ele, James Potter, estava morto.

- Por que você disse que James Potter está morto? – James perguntou cautelosamente. O que ele não esperava era receber como resposta um sorriso irônico.

- Nossa! Por que será? – Harry falou, colocou uma das mãos no queixo e fez uma cara pensativa antes de continuar – Será que é porque seu mestre o matou, depois que ele foi traído por aquele bastardo do Wormtail? – Harry perguntou soltando todo o ódio que sentia em cima daquele homem que tinha a ousadia que lhe fazer tal pergunta.

James ficou completamente chocado por aquelas palavras. Do que aquele garoto estava falando? Pedro nunca o trairia. Ele era seu amigo desde a escola. Não. Definitivamente esse garoto estava falando coisa com coisa. Mas porque mesmo assim, algo fazia querer entendê-lo? James não sabia. Ele tinha que conseguir algo mais concreto dele, ou senão ele e a garota iriam acabar caindo nas mãos do ministério. E isso não seria nada bom para eles, na atual situação em que este se encontrava. Eles poderiam acabar indo parar em Azkaban, só por serem desconhecidos. James olhou para o garoto e decidiu uma abordagem mais direta.

- Bem, eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu vou ser direto! – ele parou para respirar – A questão é a seguinte. Você e sua amiga foram encontrados nos terrenos de Hogwarts inconscientes e apresentando queimaduras mágicas de terceiro grau. Depois da enfermeira de lá ter feito o que podia vocês foram transferidos para cá, para o St. Mungus. A pergunta é como vocês apareceram em Hogwarts e por quê? – ele terminou de falar, e esperou por uma reação, que não tardou muito.

- Você não está brincando, está? – Harry perguntou. Choque evidente em sua voz – Você é mesmo James Potter? – Harry mudou o foco de visão para as próprias mãos – Não pode ser. Isso é impossível. Ele está morto. – ele não parava de murmurar sem parar. O que estava incomodando James profundamente.

- Por que é tão difícil de acreditar que eu estou vivo? – ele perguntou, perdendo a paciência.

Harry olhou para ele rapidamente. Seu olhar era uma mistura de incredulidade, choque e medo. Ele não sabia o que dizer para ele. Harry não sabia o que havia acontecido. Será que James viajou para o futuro. Não impossível. Só era possível fazer viagens de horas, não de anos. E só para o passado e não para o futuro. Espere aí. Passado. Então Harry congelou. É isso ele e Gina viajaram ao passado. Só podia ser isso. Isso só significava uma coisa. ONDE É QUE EU FUI ME METER AGORA? Ele olhou para o homem sentado em frente a ele. Ele só precisava de mais uma informação para confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Em que ano estamos? – ele perguntou lentamente –_ Ele vai achar que eu estou ficando maluco! _– pensou ao ver o olhar de James.

- 1980. Outubro de 1980. – James respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – _A pancada deve ter sido muito feia para não saber o ano em que estamos.- _ele pensou ao ouvir a pergunta.

Harry arregalou os olhos diante da resposta. Agora sim eles estavam feitos. Como eles viajaram tudo isso? Eles viajaram, se é que podia chamar isso de viajem, para o passado nada mais do que dezessete anos no passado. Mas como isso foi possível? Pensa Harry. Pensa. Voldemort lançou o _Avada Kedrava_ e eu me lancei contra Gina, para não deixar que ela recebesse o feitiço. Depois uma explosão amarelada, uma rajada de vento que nos empurrou e a escuridão... Explosão amarela?! Espere um minuto. O único animal que poderia produzir isso era uma fênix.

- Fawkes! – Harry nem reparou que estava falando em voz alta – Eu não acredito que Fawkes nos trouxe para cá! Mas por quê? Não faz sentindo! A profecia nem foi feita aqui! Será que mesmo assim eu ainda consigo derrotá-lo? – ele falou sem parar, sem ver a reação chocada e desacreditada de James.

- Do que você está falando? – James perguntou tentando tirar o garoto de suas conjecturas.

Harry parou abruptamente de balbuciar e levantou o rosto. Procurou pelos óculos, fato que ele só agora se lembrara de fazer. Ao colocá-lo ele pôde ver o pai nitidamente, pela primeira vez, sem ser no álbum de fotografias. Ele sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos envolvê-lo. Ansiedade, nervosismo, medo, choque, amor. Todos eles o estavam sufocando e ele teve que lutar para mantê-lo sob controle. Outra coisa que caiu como um balde de gelo foi saber que se seu pai estava ali, isso só podia significar uma coisa. Os marotos estavam todos juntos e bem, bem como sua mãe. Mas ele também se sentia confuso. Por um lado ele queria abrir o jogo e contar quem ele realmente era. Mas por outro, ele não queria envolvê-los nisso. Essa guerra era dele e de Voldemort. De mais ninguém.

- Onde estão minhas coisas? – ele decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Estão muito bem guardadas! – James respondeu simplesmente – _Bem, se ele quer brincar, vamos brincar! _– pensou ao notar a mudança de assunto.

- Será que posso tê-las de volta? – Harry perguntou, começando a se irritar.

- Não, até me responder algumas perguntas! – James falou como quem disse _é isso ou você não vai ter suas coisas_.

- Ótimo! – foi tudo que ele obteve de resposta.

- Qual é seu nome? – James perguntou, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso interno do casaco que usava.

- Harry! – a um erguer de sobrancelhas de James ele bufou e continuou – Harry Creevey.

- Certo! E o nome de sua amiga? – ele perguntou anotando os nomes no pergaminho.

- Gina. Gina Granger! – Harry respondeu o mais natural possível, embora ele não estivesse gostando de mentir para o próprio pai, considerando-se que ele realmente seja quem diz ser.

- Certo! E de onde vocês são? – agora pegou. O que Harry podia dizer. Ele não podia simplesmente dizer que não era dali, visto que ele não tinha nenhum sotaque estrangeiro.

- Nós... nós somos daqui mesmo! – ele decidiu arriscar. James arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E posso saber por que não temos nenhum registro de vocês no ministério? – Certo. Agora ferrou de vez.

- Eu não sei! – Harry estava começando a suar frio. Se essas perguntas continuassem, ele não queria estar presente para ver o resultado.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Jameson! – James suspirou – Por que não me diz logo quem é você e acabamos logo com isso. Porque vou te dizer uma coisa, do jeito que o mundo mágico está se você e sua amiga forem levados para o ministério, é bem capaz de ambos irem parar em Azkaban. – ele falou seriamente e Harry engoliu em seco.

- Por que nos mandariam para lá, se não fizemos nada! – ele perguntou em tom de desafio.

- Por que vocês são completamente desconhecidos, e o ministério está agindo, digamos de um modo nada ortodoxo para tentar parar os comensais. – mal James terminou essas palavras Harry revidou.

- Nós não somos comensais! Nem temos a marca negra! Não podem nos acusar disso! – ele falou perdendo o resto de paciência. Eles acabaram ouvindo uma voz confusa do outro lado do biombo.

- Harry?! – era Gina e pelo visto ela acordara ao ouvir as vozes alteradas dos dois.

- Viu o que você fez? – falou Harry num silvo irritado – To aqui Gina!

- Tá tudo bem? – a voz dela transmitia preocupação.

- Sim! Só uma visita incômoda! – ele disse, sem olhar para James.

Harry mal terminou de falar passos podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado. Quando ele menos esperou Gina apareceu, segurando o biombo, para um possível desequilíbrio. Ao ver os dois ela parou sem saber o que dizer, ou fazer. Apenas ficou chocada. Era como ver em dobro. As únicas diferenças era que um tinha uma cicatriz na testa e olhos verdes, o outro tinha olhos castanhos e não tinha nenhuma cicatriz. Parecia que a situação deles estava indo de mal a pior.

- Gina! – ela olhou para Harry – Esse é James Potter! Foi ele quem confiscou nossas coisas e nossas varinhas! – Harry falou mostrando a irritação que sentia. Gina apenas olhou para James chocada demais.

- James Potter?! – ela voltou a olhar Harry – Tem certeza, Harry? – era possível perceber a incredulidade na voz dela.

- O que há de errado com o meu nome, heim? Francamente1 A pancada de vocês dever realmente ter sido muito forte. – ao ver o olhar confuso de Gina ele acrescentou – Seu amigo nem sabia que ano estamos.

- Pois é Gina. Eu nem sabia que estávamos no ano de 1980! – Harry falou com ênfase, o que causou um arregalar de olhos em Gina.

- 1980?! – ela exclamou chocada, mas a um olhar de aviso de Harry ela se calou.

- É claro. O que você esperava? – James perguntou, mas Gina permaneceu muda.

- Quando nós podemos sair daqui? – Harry perguntou ignorando a pergunta feita, tentando manter a voz controlada. Ele não queria se zangar e causar magia acidental.

James bufou frustrado. Como aquele garoto conseguia ser tão cabeça dura para não colaborar com ele. Será que eles não via que se continuasse assim o ministério iria querer a cabeça deles? Caramba ele só estava tentando ajudá-los. Porque eles não viam isso. O que terá acontecido com eles para agirem assim, tão na defensiva. Era como se eles desconfiassem de tudo aos seu redor. O que James estava começando a acreditar ser possível. Eles não respondiam as perguntas e sempre que James deixava uma brecha lá iam eles fazerem perguntas. Sem dúvidas eles estavam escondendo algo, mas o quê? Tentando ganhar tempo para ver se conseguia mais informações, ele se levantou e ofereceu a cadeira para Gina, a qual aceitou imediatamente.

- Certo! Agora que estão os dois aqui, acho que posso fazes as perguntas! – ele falou. Nisso Harry continuou.

- O que não significa que iremos responder! – Harry disse, cruzando os braços. James teve que admitir esse garoto tinha fibra.

- Bem, eu já tenho seus nomes. Ou pelo menos os que **você **me deu! – James falou lançando a Harry um olhar duro – Agora será que dá para dizer do onde vocês são? – ele falou ao ver a troca de olhares entre eles.

- Somos da parte norte de Londres! – Harry falou vagamente. Ó céus eles iriam dar muita dor de cabeça para a Ordem. Harry estava rindo internamente com isso.

- Ok1 Pode ser mais específico? – James falou segurando a pena com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam começando a ficarem brancos.

- Não! – Harry respondeu – Olha1 Se não têm uma acusação formal contra nós, acho melhor devolverem nossas coisas e nos deixar em paz! – Harry falou, perdendo a paciência de vez.

- Harry! – exclamou Gina, chocada com a atitude de Harry diante de James.

- É isso mesmo Gina. Ele não pode chegar aqui e ficar fazendo essas perguntas e esperar que respondemos, depois dele pegar nossas coisas, sem nossa permissão. Imagino que andaram fuçando elas, não estou certo? – Harry falou com um olhar gelado em direção a James. Este ficou meio incomodado com isso.

- Claro que sim! – ele falou depois de reunir toda a coragem que tinha – Era isso, ou avisar ao ministério que tínhamos duas pessoas não identificadas que invadiram... invadiram sim, os terrenos da escola! – ele falou ao ver que Gina ia retrucar.

- Nós não invadimos Hogwarts! Eu nem sei como fomos parar lá! – Gina retrucou, não gostando daquela conversa.

- Por que não pergunta ao seu amigo? Com certeza ele sabe! – James falou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou no quarto. Os três ficaram se encarando, ou deveria dizer Gina e James encaravam Harry, que não olhava para ninguém, a não ser as próprias mãos. Harry havia, depois da conversa inicial, entendido que de algum jeito Fawkes os levara ao passado, mas ele não podia sair espalhando isso por aí. Além do mais se fosse o caso ele não podia arriscar envolver James e Lílian nisso. Não nem pensar. Mas o que ele podia fazer para sair daquela situação, sem revelar a verdade a ele? Então, como um clique ele soube a resposta.

- Será que eu poderia falar com Dumbledore? – Harry perguntou, olhando para James, sem encarar Gina.

- Posso saber por quê? – James perguntou sem entender o motivo por trás do pedido.

- Não! Se, e somente se Dumbledore achar que deve saber ele lhe dirá! – Harry retrucou rapidamente.

- Muito bem! Eu vou falar com ele e ver se ele pode vir! – James falou admitindo a derrota e saindo do quarto.

Imediatamente Gina virou-se para Harry a fim de uma explicação. Harry parecia pronto a ter um colapso nervoso. Seus olhos não paravam de se movimentar de um lado para o outro, como se ele estivesse tentando processar algo rapidamente. Ele olhava para as mãos como se todas as respostas para seus problemas estivessem ali. Será que ele, assim como ela estava tão perdido quanto. Ela decidiu pegar uma das mãos dele e percebeu que ela tremia ligeiramente, mas ele fazia o possível para não deixar isso transparecer. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos até Gina tomar uma decisão. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama dele e o abraçou.

- Meu Deus Harry, você tá tremendo! – ela falou preocupada, vendo o estado dele.

- Tudo bem, Gina! Só foi o susto de vê-lo assim, vivo! – Harry falou respirando fundo, tentando ganhar controle sobre suas emoções.

- Harry1 O que realmente está acontecendo? – Gina perguntou depois de Harry parar de tremer.

Harry então narrou toda a conversa que tivera com James e como ele chegara a conclusão de que Fawkes, de algum jeito, os levara ao passado. O problema agora era conseguir o malão de volta, juntamente com as varinhas. Harry também explicou a pesquisa que ele, Rony e Hermione andavam fazendo enquanto em Hogwarts. Sobre as Horcrux e suas possíveis localizações. Ao final Gina estava boquiaberta com tudo isso. Então essa era a tal pesquisa que eles faziam e que não podiam contar.

- É isso Gina! Por isso não podíamos contar. Eu havia prometido a Dumbledore. Além disso, era muito perigoso contar a alguém. Se isso se espalhasse Voldemort poderia mudar o lugar onde as Horcrux estavam! – ele terminou olhando a reação de Gina.

- Meu bom Merlin! Harry você entende o que isso significa? – ela perguntou com uma mão no queixo.

- Hã?! – ele a olhou interrogativamente.

- Se estivermos presos aqui, no passado, nós podemos destruir Voldemort antes dele tentar te matar. Podemos mudar o futuro! – ela falou conspiratoriamente.

- Sabe que eu não havia pensado nisso! – ele disse e pensando por um pouco – Mas antes de abrirmos o jogo para Dumbledore, em frente da Ordem, temos que revelar aquele miserável do Pettigrew. A informação das Horcrux não pode chegar aos ouvidos de Voldemort. Caso isso aconteça será impossível sabermos onde ele as colocará! – ele falou racionalmente.

- É você tem razão. – ela falou captando a mensagem da traição de Wormtail.

Eles ficaram calados por um tempo até ouvirem uma leve batida na porta e esta se abrir revelando um Alvo Dumbledore dezessete anos mais jovem, embora mesmo no futuro tendo passado todos esses anos ele não parecia ter envelhecido um único dia. Ele continuava irradiando aquela aura de poder e um olhar que fazia com quem os visse sentia-se inclinado a confiar nele. Ele sorriu para os dois antes de entrar.

- Soube que queriam me ver! – ele disse com seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

**Mais cedo**

Após sair do quarto onde os jovens estavam, James deixou o St Mungus direto para Hogwarts, via floo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender a reação daqueles dois. Francamente. Mesmo sabendo que podiam parar em Azkaban eles não deixaram se abalar. Mas uma coisa eles tinham razão, sem a marca negra eles não podiam ser acusados de serem comensais da morte. Mas James sabia que mesmo assim eles podiam ser mantidos presos, ou até mesmo serem submetidos à _veritasserum_ para dizerem tudo o que o ministério queria saber. Ele parou de rodopiar na sala de Dumbledore e quando terminou de limpar a fuligem ele olhou direto a seu antigo mentor, e atual amigo.

- Temos um problema! – ele disse sério.

- O que seria, James? – perguntou Dumbledore passando as mãos na barba.

- Eu simplesmente não tenho paciência para repetir. Será que eu podia usar sua penseira? – James disse seriamente, mostrando que não conseguira sucesso com o que Alvo pedira.

- Claro! Claro! Ele respondeu e ambos foram para junto da penseira.

Após abrir o armário e deixar a penseira a mostra, James encostou a varinha em sua têmpora e retirou de lá um fio prateado. Quando deu-se por satisfeito ele a depositou na bacia e esperou que Dumbledore entrasse, em seguida ele o seguiu. Passado quase duas horas ambos saíram da bacia, sem saberem como agir a seguir com relação aos dois. Era muito complicado decidir algo assim, sem terem nenhuma informação relevante sobre eles. Era arriscado. Ambos, porém, ficaram quietos por mais um tempo, refletindo. Até Dumbledore, enfim, se levantar com resolução.

- Eu irei ao encontro deles! – ele falou simplesmente.

- O quê?! – James exclamou, se levantando no susto – Alvo é perigoso! E se eles estiverem tramando algo? – ele perguntou tentando por um pouco de juízo no amigo.

- Bom! Na atual situação, meu jovem, eu não vejo outra alternativa! – Dumbledore falou se dirigindo a lareira, pegou um punhado de pó de floo e após dizer o seu destino, St. Mungus, entrou e desapareceu.

Ele apareceu na recepção do hospital e, depois de remover a fuligem, foi a recepcionista saber o andar e o número do quarto onde os dois estavam. Após conseguir a informação, ele subiu para o quinto andar e entrou na ala dos queimados mágicos. Lá, no fim do corredor ele encontrou Lupin vindo de encontro a ele. Ao que parecia, ele havia chegado a pouco tempo e ao não ver os amigos ali, como o combinado, estava retornando a recepcionista.

- Alvo! – ele falou, assim que se aproximaram um do outro – James e Pedro não estão aqui! – ele falou com uma pontada de preocupação na voz.

- Eu sei! – ao ver a cara interrogativa de Remus ele prosseguiu – James foi me ver dizendo que os dois queriam me ver. Ele está em meu escritório. Quanto a Pedro creio que foi ao encontro da mãe. – ele informou seu antigo pupilo. Remus apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Quer que eu entre com o Sr.? – Lupin perguntou, acompanhando o diretor até o quarto dois desconhecidos.

- Ah! Não meu jovem! Está tudo sob controle! – Dumbledore falou e abriu a porta. Antes de ele desaparecer lá dentro a última coisa que Remus ouviu foi – Soube que queriam me ver?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam decidindo quem falaria primeiro sobre a situação deles, que diga-se de passagem não era nada boa. Tudo bem que eles não tinham culpa do que Fawkes fez, mas ela fez tentando protegê-los, e não por mal. Tá certo que ela conseguiu mas também, tinha que ser tão longe de casa. Francamente, se a situação não fosse séria, ambos estariam rindo de tudo isso. Gina balançou a cabeça para Harry, dizendo silenciosamente que era para ele explicar tudo. Ele concordou resignado.

- Sim1 Professor! O que temos a contar é uma história longa e... como posso dizer? – ele bagunçou os cabelos, tentando pensar numa maneira de dizer aquilo sem parecer loucura – Inacreditável! – Dumbledore apenas os observou e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ele, então, fez surgir uma cadeira para se sentar, já que a conversa seria longa – Por onde eu devo começar? – ele se perguntou incerto.

- Que tal do começo? – sugeriu Dumbledore, arrancando uma risada de Harry.

- É! Certo! Hum! – então Harry começou a contar sua história.

_Tudo começou com uma profecia feita por Sibila Trellawney em 1981. Duas pessoas ouviram essa profecia. Você e Severus Snape. Nessa profecia dizia que a queda de Voldemort se daria através de uma criança, nascida de pais que o enfrentaram três vezes, no fim do sétimo mês. Nessa caso só havia duas crianças com essas descrições. Eu e Neville Longbottom. Meus pais decidiram usar o fiel do segredo para se esconderem mas foram traídos e Voldemort teve acesso a nossa casa. Ele os matou, mas quando tentou fazer o mesmo comigo, a maldição ricocheteou e ele foi privado de seu corpo, enquanto eu fiquei com essa cicatriz na testa. Os pais de Neville foram torturados até a insanidade por Bartô Crouch Jr. e Belatrix Lestrange._

_Eu fui enviado para morar com os meus tios onde eu estaria protegido devido ao sangue da minha mãe. Aos onze anos recebi a carta de Hogwarts e só então, com a vinda de Hagrid, eu soube o que eu era. O que os meus pais eram. Em Hogwarts, nos anos seguintes, eu e meus amigos nos envolvemos em vários mistérios para retardar o retorno de Voldemort. O que conseguimos até o nosso quarto ano. Mas devido ao torneio tribruxo, Voldemort armou um esquema e conseguiu me inscrever no torneio. Ao final ele retomou um corpo, matou Cedrico Diggory e reuniu o circulo intimo de comensais. Eu fugi por pura sorte e do priori encantatum, que o deteve tempo suficiente._

_No ano seguinte ninguém acreditava em seu retorno, porque o Ministro estava irredutível em aceitar isso, e ele não fazia nada, ficando nas sombras por todo aquele ano. No final, por causa de minha estupidez, fomos ao ministério e enfrentamos comensais da morte por todos os lados. Só naquele dia eu soube da profecia. Da pior maneira possível. Eu perdi naquele dia o meu padrinho. Eu estava com tanta raiva que cheguei a usar uma imperdoável na infeliz que o matou. Só conseguimos sair de lá com vida porque você e a Ordem chegaram e nos ajudaram. No fim, o próprio Ministro o viu, assim como vários aurores que apareceram lá, e teve que admitir que Voldemort voltara._

_Depois disso, como ele não precisava mais se esconder, o mundo mágico entrou em polvorosa. As pessoas andavam sempre assustadas, com medo de tudo e todos. Quando as aulas recomeçaram aquele ano, você me deu algumas aulas sobre Tom Riddle e como ele se tornara Voldemort. Quando o ano letivo estava acabando, comensais entraram na escola. Houve luta entre alunos e membros da Ordem contra os comensais. Entre os alunos ninguém morreu, nem entre a Ordem. Apenas uma pessoa morreu aquela noite. Você._

_Nesse ano você me mostrou como Voldemort havia se tornado quase imortal e como destruí-lo. Ou quase. Você soube de alguns dos objetos que ele usara para tal façanha, mas não todos. Você deixou que eu terminasse o resto. Eu, Rony e Hermione, meus amigos, estavam pesquisando tudo o que podíamos e estávamos quase prontos para fugir de Hogwarts e ir atrás de Voldemort, quando o mesmo invadiu o castelo e nos atacou. Os alunos, professores e membros da Ordem que estavam protegendo o castelo lutaram contra os comensais, vampiros, lobisomens e gigantes. Quando eu cheguei e vi Voldemort nós lutamos mais uma vez e, quando Gina entrou no fogo cruzado e Voldemort ia lançar a maldição da morte, eu a protegi. Estava só esperando ser atingido quando me sentir ser lançado e um lampejo amarelo nos envolver. Eu sentir uma dor terrível e desmaiei._

_Quando acordei estava aqui nesse quarto sem noção de onde estava, a quanto tempo estava aqui, se eram amigos ou inimigos. Bem, deu pra sacar. Quando James contou o ano em que estávamos eu só consegui pensar nisso. Que Fawkes de alguma maneira nos tele transportou para o passado para evitar que morrêssemos. Caso contrário, o único jeito de destruir Voldemort seria perdido, já que eu sou o único com essa informação._

Quando Harry terminou de narrar todos os acontecimentos, em resumo e omitindo que aventuras foram essas, para a conversa não demorar muito, ele viu Dumbledore mexer na barba pensativamente, como sempre fazia quando analisava as informações recebidas. Ele podia ver a mente do diretor trabalhando avidamente, tentando ligar os fatos, e tentando adivinhar o que ele não dissera. Sem dúvidas esse era o Dumbledore que ele conhecia, só dezessete anos mais jovem.

- Suponhamos que seja verdade! – ele falou tirando Harry de seus devaneios – O que vocês pretendem fazer? – Harry e Gina se entreolharam.

- Bem, eu já tenho 17 e Gina 16! Eu estava pensando em terminar a minha missão de uma vez por todas! – ele falou com convicção.

- Ora! E não se esqueça de mim! É claro que eu vou com você! – ela viu que ele ia retrucar e continuou – Eu já falei Harry. Dessa vez você não sai da minha vista. – ela falou vendo a cara resignada dele, que ela achava muito fofa.

- Bem! Já que é assim, eu só tenho mais uma pergunta. O que são esses objetos? – Dumbledore perguntou cruzando os dedos.

- Eu não me sinto seguro em falar isso aqui. Sabe como é as paredes tem ouvidos! – Harry viu o brilho nos olhos do diretor aumentar – Além disso tenho outro motivos! – ele acrescentou misteriosamente.

- E que motivos seriam esses? – Dumbledore perguntou analisando Harry cuidadosamente.

- Meus pais, como disse anteriormente, foram traídos. Mas não por qualquer pessoa. Por um amigo. Uma dos que eles consideravam como se fosse da família. Meu pai e ele eram amigos desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ele era o fiel do segredo. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que ele era um comensal. Ele estava infiltrado na Ordem para conseguir informações sobre a profecia e quem seria a criança, destinada a exterminá-lo. – Harry falou seriamente.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – Dumbledore perguntou curiosamente.

- Pedro Pettigrew! – Gina respondeu com nojo evidente em sua voz. Os olhos do diretor por um instante traíram a surpresa nessa resposta.

- Vocês têm certeza? – ele perguntou seriamente.

- É claro que sim! Por causa dele, meus pais foram mortos na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981. Por causa dele eu cresci sem meus pais. Sem saber quem eu realmente era. Por causa dele minha vida foi um completo inferno na casa dos Dursley. – a isso Dumbledore arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Dursley? – ele perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro! Meus tios. Petúnia, irmã da minha mãe. – ele falou, esperando que Dumbledore fizesse a conexão. O que não demorou a acontecer.

- Harry Potter! – dava-se para perceber a surpresa em sua voz, que ele tratou de esconder o melhor possível – Incrível! Agora tudo está fazendo mais sentido. Por isso que você é tão parecido com James! – ele falou alisando a barba.

- É o que todos dizem. Que sou igual a meu pai, com os olhos de minha mãe. – Harry falou com sereno sorriso.

- Dumbledore! O que vamos fazer? Não podemos dizer a ninguém quem somos! – falou Gina, depois de quase dois minutos de silêncio.

- Gina tem razão, Dumbledore. Se descobrirem sobre nós, Voldemort vai nos caçar até conseguir o que quer. E eu tenho que encontrar esses objetos. Só assim Voldemort pode ser derrotado. – Harry falou, olhando o diretor nos olhos.

- Certo! Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou mandar um membro da Ordem escoltar vocês até a Sede e lá vocês nos contam melhor sobre esses objetos, ok? – ele perguntou, vendo-os trocarem olhares inseguros.

- Hã! Só para saber a Sede é em Grimmald Place, ainda? – perguntou Harry.

- Não! A Sede é em Godric's Hollow. – ele falou vendo a reação deles. Harry ficou pálido de repente e Gina arregalou os olhos.

Harry não sabia o que sentir ao ouvir isso. Ele não esperava isso. Não definitivamente era irracional. Dumbledore simplesmente estava sugerindo que ele e Gina fosse para a Sede da Ordem, que POR COINCIDÊNCIA ERA A CASA DOS PAIS DELE. Não definitivamente, Harry não estava preparado para algo assim. Como ele ia agir diante deles? Como ele não ia se delatar. Era arriscado demais isso. Será que Dumbledore não via. Claro que ele queria ver os pais, saber como eles eram, do que gostavam, etc. Mas ao mesmo tempo o medo da reação deles. Ele não sabia o que pensar. E se eles não acreditassem. E se eles o odiassem. O culpassem pela morte deles. Harry estava simplesmente em pânico com essa idéia. Tanto que ele não sabia o que responder.

- Hã! Dumbledore! Você está ciente do que está nos pedindo? – Gina perguntou, vendo que Harry estava estupefato demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Sim! Infelizmente o único lugar seguro para vocês. – diante do olhar indagador, ele explicou – O ministro está saindo de controle e qualquer pessoa suspeita é mandada para Azkaban, mesmo sem ser um comensal. – ele falou pesarosamente.

- Ah! É eu sei! – Harry falou e continuou – Foi por causa disso que eu fui parar tendo que morar com os Dursley. – ao olhar de Dumbledore ele continuou – Eles achavam que Sírius era o fiel do segredo e o mandaram para Azkaban sem ao menos um julgamento. E como os Dursley eram os únicos parentes vivos fui mandado para lá. – Harry falou com ressentimento na voz. Dumbledore apenas o observou.

Dumbledore ficou ali analisando os dois. Pelo visto Harry já havia passado por muito mais coisa do que ele deixou escapar enquanto resumia sua vida. Ser caçapo por um dos mais temidos bruxo das trevas da atualidade e agir como se isso não fosse nada, era algo a se considerar. Ele tinha mais fibra do que demonstrava, ou queria que as pessoas acreditassem. E pelo visto ele não temia Voldemort, como muitos, ele mais parecia odiá-lo com todas as fibras que possuía, por ele ser o responsável pela morte dos pais e a prisão do padrinho. Sim, porque Dumbledore sabia que Sírius era o padrinho de Harry.

- Tudo bem! – Harry falou em fim.

- Harry! – começou Gina, mas foi interrompida por ele.

- Não Gina1 Dumbledore está certo. Se o ministério usar _veritasserum_ na gente, eles vão saber o que não devem saber. E se eles souberem, Voldemort também saberá. Você sabe que lá está cheio de espiões. E essas informações não podem chegar aos ouvidos **dele**. – Harry falou para Gina que só confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele voltou sua atenção para Dumbledore – E quando iremos?

- O mais rápido possível, Harry! – Dumbledore respondeu.

- Só mais uma coisa! Antes de contarmos tudo aos outro, é melhor ninguém saber quem realmente somos. Por hora é melhor que pensem que o sobrenome de Gina é Granger e o meu Creevey. Como são sobrenomes trouxas eles não vão estranhar não conhecer. – Harry explicou.

- São sobrenomes de amigos nossos. – Gina explicou para Dumbledore, ao ver o olhar indagador dele.

- Ok! – ele confirmou – Então estamos acertados! – ele se levantou e com um sorriso, continuou – Assim que vocês forem liberados, um membro da Ordem virá pegá-los e levá-los a Godric's Hollow.

Depois das despedidas Dumbledore saiu do quarto e foi de encontro a Remus o qual estava o esperando. Ambos andaram, silenciosamente, por um tempo até chegaram à cantina, a qual ficava no térreo. Lá fizeram seus pedidos e se sentaram no canto mais afastado que encontraram, o que era uma tarefa meio difícil, já que o local vivia cheio de gente que ia visitar alguém, ou levar algum parente para ser tratado. Só depois de Dumbledore, enfim, tomar um pouco do chá, ele se dirigiu a Remus, que rapidamente voltou sua atenção para o diretor.

- Vou precisar de sua ajuda, Remus! – ele disse, audível somente para Lupin ouvir – Preciso que eles sejam liberados o quanto antes. Moody me informou, essa manhã, que o ministério está a um passo de vir fazer uma visita aos nossos jovens amigos. Se isso acontecer, não quero nem pensar nas conseqüências. – ele falou com um tom sério.

- Quer dizer que eles conversaram com você? – Lupin perguntou meio chocado, uma vez que nenhum dos marotos foi capaz de conseguir uma resposta concreta deles, o máximo que haviam conseguido tinha sido um levar um frasco de poção para dor na cabeça e o outro respostas evasivas e sarcásticas.

- Sim1 E o que eles me contaram será discutido na Ordem! – antes de Lupin argumentar ele acrescentou – É muito perigoso para ser discutido em aberto.

- Se você acha que pode confiar neles! – Dumbledore afirmou – Bem, então, veremos quando poderemos levá-los daqui.

- Ótimo! Ótimo! – Dumbledore falou se levantando – Eu tenho que ir! Eu não posso deixar Minerva sozinha cuidando da escola. Assim que puder me avise! – ele então se despediu de Lupin e foi embora.

Remus ficou ali sentando vendo Dumbledore sumir na multidão. Ele se levantou e foi até a recepção cuidar da parte burocrática para a liberação dos dois jovens. Quando chegou lá encontrou o medi bruxo encarregado deles. Depois dele assinar os papeis, o que demorou umas duas horas para ser feito, já que tiveram que fazer um check up neles, finalmente ambos foram liberados sob a promessa de continuarem passando a pomada para as manchas desaparecerem. O que levaria, pelo menos, umas duas semanas. Fora isso eles estavam bem, obrigado. Eles foram embora em cadeiras encantadas, já que as pernas não estavam colaborando muito. Eles teriam que trabalhar isso logo.

Quando chegaram no térreo, Lupin os instruiu a segurarem um jornal, o **Daily Profet**, e logo em seguida, com um puxão no umbigo, os três desapareceram do hospital. Quando eles abriram os olhos se virem em uma rua muito calma, cheia de arvores. As casas eram lindas e não eram como em Privet Drive. Não. Aqui as casas eram diferentes umas das outras. Harry inspirou profundamente sentindo o cheiro das diferentes plantas. Era inebriante. Algo que Harry gostava era o cheiro das plantas. Ele achava que isso era o resultado de todo o tempo que passou cuidando dos jardins da tia. Mesmo assim ele amava esse cheiro, principalmente quando indicava que havia chovido a poucas horas atrás. O cheiro da grama molhada era intenso. Ele fez a única coisa que podia, sorriu.

Lupin ficou olhando os dois enquanto fazia-os levitar seguindo-o. Eles olhavam a redondeza e o rapaz, Harry, não parava de respirar fundo algumas vezes e sorrir. Mas não era qualquer sorriso, era um de felicidade. O que era estranho, e confuso. Ele mal podia esperar para saber a história deles. Deveria ser algo muito sério para que Dumbledore quisesse que isso só fosse discutido na Sede. Deveria ser algo que Voldemort não deveria ter conhecimento. Finalmente ele parou em frente a uma casa.

A casa era grande. Tinha dois andares, e parecia ter vários quartos. Ela era branca e as janelas eram em tom de marfim. Havia em algumas parte trepadeiras, além de duas arvores, cada uma de um lado da casa. Dava para ver que o muro erra grande e um balanço se mechia ao sabor do vento.Os muros que cercavam a casa eram encobertos por trepadeiras. A única parte que não tinha essa planta era a cerca branca, na parte da frente. A casa era simples e bela. Ambos se entreolharam e sorriram. O que captou a atenção de Lupin foi o tipo de sorriso. Parecia um sorriso saudosista, como se o garoto estivesse se lembrando de algo que era ao mesmo tempo feliz e triste. E isso deixou-o confuso. Decidindo deixar esses pensamentos para a reunião dali a pouco ele os conduziu para dentro, onde encontraram James Potter já os esperando.

Depois de dar passagem para os três, James os seguiu escada acima onde os dois ficariam. Era um quarto grande, no qual foi colocado duas camas, uma de cada lado. Separados por um criado mudo. Havia uma janela, que deixava o quarto bem iluminado. James ajudou afastando as cobertas e Remus os levitou, um por vez, até as camas. Depois de acomodados. Ambos os marotos saíram, deixando os dois descansarem. O que eles fizeram, afinal ainda estavam se recuperando, por mais que eles quisessem passar uma imagem de "_eu estou muito bem, obrigada!"._ Eles ainda, assim, precisavam descansar.

- E então? – James perguntou ao chegarem a sala de estar e se sentarem no sofá. Lílian ofereceu a eles chá e se sentou, perto de onde seu bebê estava.

- Bem, ao que tudo indica, saberemos de tudo hoje a noite. Dumbledore vai fazer uma reunião de emergência, para discutimos o que faremos com eles! – Lupin respondeu tomando um pouco do chá.

- Como assim, Remus? O que faremos com eles? – Lílian falou não gostando nem um pouco da conversa.

- Bem, ao que parece eles têm informações tão valiosas que Dumbledore disse que era perigoso até discutir isso fora daqui, com medo de alguém escutar. É como se a destruição de Voldemort estivesse nas mãos deles! – Remus falou se acomodando melhor no sofá.

- Certo! Mas só por precaução eu quero aquele quarto muito bem vigiado! Eu tenho um filho, e não pretendo pô-lo em perigo, por menor que seja! – ela falou seriamente, enquanto olhava o filho dormindo pacificamente no carrinho ao lado da poltrona em que estava.

- Tudo bem, Líly. Nós entendemos isso. Não precisa se preocupar! Eu mesmo coloquei uns feitiços que irá impedi-los de sair de lá. Ademais, eles estão sem varinhas. – ele completou para reassegurar a segurança deles.

- Ótimo! – foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

Harry e Gina haviam permanecido no quarto desde que haviam sido trazidos para lá. Eles não reclamavam, no entanto, pois sabiam que os outros deveriam estar incomodados com a presença deles. Além disso eles podiam ser considerado, ainda, como uma ameaça. E não seria surpresa se eles estivessem sendo muito bem vigiados por feitiços, tanto de tranca como detectores. Este último, Harry descobriu, era usado em Hogwarts. Mais especificamente na ala hospitalar. Era assim que madame Pomfrey parecia sempre saber o que se passava com seus pacientes. Não que ele gostasse, principalmente quando ele queria sair de lá e, por causa desse feitiço, ele não conseguia. Pomfrey sempre aparecia para o impedir.Enfim, tudo o que eles podiam fazer, no momento, era conversar.

- E agora? – perguntou Gina, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

- Agora esperamos pela reunião, a revelação de Pettigrew e a nossa aparição! – Harry falou como se aquilo não significasse nada, quando o que ele queria era sair dali o quanto antes, de tão nervoso que ele estava.

- Nossa! Realmente parece tudo perfeito, né? – ela falou sarcástica – Qual é Harry. Eu te conheço. O que foi? – ela perguntou sentando na cama de modo que pudesse olhá-lo.

- Humpf! – ele resmungou e olhou para ela nos olhos – É que... e se eles não acreditarem? E se eles não gostarem de mim? E se eles pensarem que somos comensais? E se... – ele parou por um momento – E se for melhor eles não saberem quem realmente somos? – ele falou com um tom derrotado que chocou Gina. Ela nunca o tinha ouvido falar desse jeito.

- Harry! Por que isso agora? – ela perguntou com preocupação na voz, embora ela tentasse esconder isso.

- E´ que... Foi por causa dessa profecia que Voldemort foi atrás deles. Se eu não existisse eles estariam vivos e... – ele foi interrompido por Gina.

- Eles estão vivos Harry! – ela o lembrou.

- É mas por quanto tempo? – ele perguntou não gostando dos próprios pensamentos – Se isso chegar a Voldemort. Eu não quero nem pensar nas conseqüências! – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos.

- Harry é impossível esconder a verdade para sempre! Afinal nós nem sabemos se podemos voltar para o nosso tempo! Afinal só a nossa presença aqui já fez diferença. Você sabe disso! – ela falou tentando fazer ele pensar racionalmente.

- Sim, você tem razão, claro. Mas isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis, sabe? – ele falou resignado.

- É, eu sei! – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu nem sei se quero mais voltar! Não depois de... – ele parou sem conseguir terminar a frase. Ele se encostou nos travesseiros e ficou olhando o teto.

Gina sabia o que ele queria dizer e ela concordava com ele. Com a morte de tantas pessoas que eles amavam, não era fácil pensar em voltar e não vê-los nunca mais. Aqui no passado, pelo menos, eles os viam. Mesmo que estes não soubessem quem eles eram. Não ainda, de qualquer jeito. Mas uma coisa eles sabiam a verdade sobre eles mais cedo, ou mais tarde ia aparecer, quisessem eles ou não. E isso era o que estava preocupando Harry, até o último fio de cabelo. Ele temia o que poderia acontecer aos pais se Voldemort descobrisse o que pode acontecer no futuro. Eles ficaram calados por um tempo, até que algo começou a acontecer. Harry começou a ficar esbranquiçado.

- Bem, de qualquer jeito... HARRY! – Gina exclamou quando viu o estado dele. Mas tão repentino como isso aconteceu, ele voltou ao normal.

Do lado de fora Lílian estava levando o filho para o segundo andar para colocá-lo para dormir. Quando ela passou pelo quarto dos hospedes, ele ouviu a voz da garota, mas não dava para entender o que dizia, quando de repente a garota deu um grito alto o suficiente para ela conseguir ouvir. A única palavra foi Harry. Mais que depressa ela correu em direção da escada e desceu em busca de ajuda.

- JAMES1 JAMES! – gritou Lílian procurando o marido por toda a casa, até encontrá-lo na biblioteca – Rápido James. Tem algo errado no quarto dos dois! – ela falou o mais calmo que conseguiu.

James não precisou que isso fosse dito duas vezes. Ele saiu correndo para cima. Quando ele abriu a porta, após desfazes alguns feitiços, o que ele viu o deixou confuso. Gina estava sentada na cama de Harry e esfregava os braços dele sem parar desesperadamente, como se houvesse algo errado com elas. Embora James não conseguisse ver nada de mais. Harry olhava para os próprios braços, também parecendo assustado. Restava a James descobrir o porquê. Quando eles finalmente se acalmaram, James se fez presente. Os dois olharam para ele imediatamente.

- Que grito foi esse? – ele perguntou e antes que eles falassem ele continuou – Vocês assustaram minha mulher com isso! – ele terminou se encostando na parede.

- Nada! – Harry falou lançando um olhar significativo a Gina, que quase falara primeiro – Só que eu quase caí tentando testar minhas pernas e Gina ficou assustada e gritou. Foi só isso! – Harry falou com o coração aos pulos.

- Certo! – James falou não acreditando nenhum pouco nisso. Afinal se fosse isso porque ela estaria massageando tanto os braços dele. A isso James saiu dizendo que o jantar seria trazido em breve.

- Por que você mentiu? – Gina perguntou no segundo seguinte a saída de James.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Dissesse que eu quase desapareci? Nossa, Gina, isso sim seria uma boa resposta! – Harry falou exasperado, respirando acelerado, tentando controlar o nervosismo.

- Tá! Tá! Entendi! – ela falou, balançando a mão agitada. Após se recuperar do susto ela continuou – Mas, Harry, o que será que foi isso? – ela comentou, ainda olhando para os braços dele.

- Eu não sei Gina. Eu não sei. – ele parou um pouco tentando entender a situação – Por hora é melhor esquecermos isso e nos concentrar na missão que temos adiante. – ele falou esfregando os olhos cansado.

- OK! – ela se deu por vencida. Ela sabia que não adiantaria insistir nisso. Não que ela fosse desistir.

Quinze minuto depois, Lílian e James apareceram. Cada um segurando uma bandeja com, cada uma, um prato com sopa, um pão, geléia e biscoitos. Além de um copo de água. Lílian foi em direção a Gina e colocou a bandeja na cama, após Gina se sentar nela. Ao mesmo tempo James colocava a bandeja na cama de Harry. Ambos agradeceram, antes dos dois deixarem o quarto. Harry e Gina rapidamente começaram a comer, sem saber o quanto estavam com fome. Harry adorou a sopa, se emocionando ao lembrar-se que era a primeira vez que comia algo feito pela mãe, de que se lembrava. Gina sorriu carinhosamente para ele, entendendo o que ele deveria estar sentido naquele momento.

Momentos depois de terem terminado de comer a sobremesa, a porta se abriu revelando James e Sírius. Eles disseram que Dumbledore e Remus estavam lá embaixo na sala de visitas os esperando. Eles, então, ajudaram Harry e Gina a saírem da cama e levá-los até lá. O que não foi fácil. A escada só permitia uma pessoa de cada vez, de modo que eles foram levitados por eles até atingirem o terraço. De lá eles os apoiaram e os guiaram até onde os demais estavam, cumprimentando-os.

- Boa noite! Harry! Gina! – cumprimentou Dumbledore, com seus brilhando olhos azuis atrás dos óculos de meia lua, com um sorriso.

- Boa noite professor! – ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, com um sorriso. Ao mesmo tempo que James e Sírius se sentavam em seus lugares nas poltronas.

- Bem! – Dumbledore começou, unindo seus dedos longos e olhando os presentes um a um – Há um motivo para que todos nós estejamos aqui! – ele se deteve um pouco mais em James e Lílian – Nossos convidados decidiram nos contar sua história. – houve um silêncio incômodo – Porém! – ele novamente vasculhou os presentes, principalmente os marotos e Lílian – Tudo o que for dito aqui não poderá, em hipótese alguma ser divulgado com ninguém, até que possamos ter total certeza de que isso não chegará a Voldemort! – ele falou seriamente, sem o brilho habitual em seus olhos azuis. Vendo isso todos concordaram. – Bem, acho que agora é com vocês! – ele falou indicando Harry e Gina, enquanto se recostava na poltrona.

- Hum! Hum! – Harry falou atraindo a atenção dos presente – Bem, nossos nomes vocês já sabem. Eu me chamo Harry e ela Gina. Bom. Nossa história é bem comprida e complicada de se acreditar. Mas temos como provar o que vamos dizer. – ele olhou para Gina em busca de conforto. O que ela fez segurando sua mão. Ele respirou fundo e começou.

A medida que ele contava sua história, com a ajuda de Gina, quando se esquecia de algo, os presentes ficavam cada vez mais impressionados. Lílian e James ficavam cada vez mais pálidos por saberem que morriam em menos de um ano e que o filho iria ser criado pelos Dursley. Sírius mostravam um olhar fantasmagórico, o que fez lembra Harry de quando o conheceu no terceiro ano. Harry começou a achar que ele poderia estar pensando em como seria passar todo esse tempo lá. Lupin parecia incrédulo que tudo aquilo podia ser causado pela traição de Pedro. Era simplesmente repugnante. Impensável. Afinal de contas eles o conheciam desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Harry acrescentou tudo o que passaram em Hogwarts nos últimos anos, incluindo as piores partes, provando a Dumbledore que ele realmente não lhe havia contado tudo no hospital, mas nunca dizendo quem ele realmente era. Ele também contou o que aconteceria com alguns membros da Ordem e com os Longbottom.

A parte, no entanto, que mais os deixou assustados e incomodados foi quando Harry lhes revelou sobre a profecia e o que ela representava. E que ou Neville, ou Hô filho dos Potter eram as crianças mencionadas. Nessa parte Lílian se agarrou ao marido completamente assustada com o futuro do seu bebê, que dormia placidamente no segundo andar, no quarto dele, ao lado do quarto dos pais. Após as explicações todos ficaram em silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo crepitar do fogo na lareira. Parecia que ninguém tinha coragem de continuar com aquela conversa. Era muita coisa de uma só vez. Eles precisavam assimilar tudo aquilo, antes de tomarem qualquer decisão.

- Sei que é difícil tudo isso que estou lhes dizendo! – começou Harry, vendo que ninguém falaria tão cedo – Mas esse era o único jeito de termos nossas coisas de volta. – ele falou com cautela. James lembrando do malão perguntou completamente intrigado.

- O que há naquele malão? – ao ver a cara de Harry continuou – Havia um compartimento dele que não conseguimos abrir – nisso Harry deu um leve sorriso.

- Naquela parte contém um material de pesquisa que eu e meus amigos estávamos fazendo! – ele falou com os olhos desfocados, lembrando-se de Hermione e Rony – Coisas que ninguém deve saber do que se trata por ser muito perigoso se cair em mãos erradas! – ele falou seriamente – Pelo menos por enquanto. – ao ver o olhar questionador deles, ele prosseguiu – Ela não está concluída! – foi tudo o que ele disse para tentar afastar mais perguntas.

- Certo! – James falou olhando Harry cautelosamente – Vamos aceitar isso! Por hora! – ele acrescentou e Harry confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então, hum, tome! – falou Lupin, passando para Harry suas varinhas e o malão minimizado.

- Que provas vocês têm de que vieram do futuro? – Black perguntou olhando-os suspeito.

- Para começar nossas memórias, que todos sabem não podem ser alteradas! – Harry explicou – Segundo Veritasserum, que nos faria repetir exatamente o que eu falei. E terceiro, para vocês terem certeza eu vou dizer apenas isso:"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". – ele terminou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, ao ver a reação dos marotos, e a cara de incredulidade dos outros dois. Além de Gina tentando conter o riso.

- Co... como você? – Black perguntou incapaz de articular melhor a pergunta.

- Ah! Isso? Dois amigos meus, irmãos da Gina, me deram o mapa dos marotos em meu terceiro ano. Muito útil, devo acrescentar! – Harry terminou com um brilho no olhar que só Gina podia identificar. Era orgulho dos marotos.

- Certo! Acreditamos em vocês! – James disse impressionado. Depois de um momento, no entanto, a pergunta que assolara a sua cabeça saiu da sua boca antes que pudesse se refrear – Por que você é tão parecido comigo? – ele falou tentando obter uma confirmação para suas suspeitas.

**Comentário:**

**Ginna A. Potter:** Pois é, bem inusitado, não é? Mas espero que continue lendo e gostando. Comentem sempre que quiser e se quiser dar sugestões, eu estou aberta.


	4. Avisos e preíva

Ok

OK! Eu sai do bloqueio e estou escrevendo o melhor que posso, mas só consegui escrever seis páginas de word. A parte boa é que eu já sei o vou escrever, e também passei da parte da revelação – a qual estava me dando dor de cabeça.

Como eu posto essa fic em outro local (o floreios e borrões), eu recebi uma sugestão, mas decidi guardar ela para depois. Achei ela bem interessante. Obrigada viu Ana Cristina. Espero que você continue me mandando sugestões. Não somente ela, né, pessoal, mas todos que lêem a fic. Bem, vamos parar por aqui e ler um pouco do que vêm por aí!

Após alguns minutos de absoluto silêncio, e de Lílian lançando olhares analíticos até Harry, o qual mantinha a cabeça abaixada preferindo encarar as próprias mãos a qualquer um, houve batidas na porta. Lílian foi abrir enquanto os demais continuavam sentados. À medida que os membros da Ordem iam chegando mais cadeiras iam sendo acrescentadas a sala. Quando os membros olhavam em direção a Harry e Gina lançavam olharem desconfiados e, no caso de Harry, chocados, mas eles não se importavam com isso. Já estavam acostumados, além do mais os entendiam muito bem. No meio dessas chegadas, James se retirou e, alguns minutos depois, voltou com bebidas. Após o último membro da Ordem chegar Dumbledore decidiu começar a reunião.

- Bem! – todos olharam para ele – Hoje temos muito o que conversar. Hoje surgiram informações importantes que podem nos... – mas foi interrompido, quando a porta da frente tornou a se abrir.

- Desculpem o atraso! – Pettigrew acabara de entrar e conjurara uma cadeira para si. Ele estava tão distraído que não reparou nos olhares que recebia dos outros marotos, Lílian, Harry e Gina.

- Bem! Como eu ia dizendo! Finalmente descobrimos informações muito interessantes. Mas para isso, nossos informantes – aqui ele indicou Harry e Gina – aqui, decidiram que só as divulgariam com uma condição. – Dumbledore deu uma pausa olhando todos na sala – O uso de _veritasserum_, para assegurar que a informação não sairá daqui. – ao terminar essa frase os membros da Ordem se rebelaram.

- Como assim, Dumbledore? Por acaso estão suspeitando que alguém aqui seria capaz de trair nossa causa? – perguntou McGonagal chocada com tal idéia. Porém, antes que Dumbledore pudesse retrucar, Harry tomou a palavra.

- Nos tempos em que vivemos tudo é possível! – Harry disse sem se abalar pelos olhares hostis que estava recebendo de Moody.

- E quem é você? – Moody perguntou com os dois olhos focados em Harry.

- Oh! Que falta de educação a minha. Meu nome é Harry Creevey e esta ao meu lado é Gina Granger. – Harry falou indicando ele e Gina – e o Sr. deve ser Moody. Ouvi muito falar do Sr. Auror, não é? – Harry falou, ao que Moody concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Pois bem. Nos desculpem por querermos que usem Veritasserum, mas se eu tivesse cem por cento seguro de que o que for dito aqui não se espalhasse, eu não insistiria em seu uso. – Harry terminou.

- E por que deveríamos confiar em você? – perguntou Snape.

- Porque eles deram provas para a gente! – respondeu Black, com um brilho raivoso para Snape.

- Eu não lhes pediria isso, caso não fosse extremamente necessário! – assegurou Dumbledore.

- A menos que alguém esteja com medo? – provocou Gina – Além do mais a única pergunta que vamos fazer é para saber se alguém pretende divulgar o que for dito aqui! Quem não deve não teme! – ela terminou com um sorriso cínico, que não fugiu ao olhar daqueles que sabiam a verdade.

- Muito bem! Vamos acabar logo com isso! – rugiu Moody.

- Severus! Se nos permiti! – Dumbledore pediu e Snape tirou de um de seus bolsos dois frascos, que os entregou ao diretor.

Dumbledore conjurou copos com água e despejou em cada um três gotas da poção. Um por um os membros receberam os copos, mas ninguém tomou. Quando o último pegou seu copo Dumbledore os olhou um por um, na esperança de não encontrar nada que denunciasse futura traição. Infelizmente seu olhar conseguiu captar o olhar angustiado de Pettigrew.

Hiiii!! Foi aqui, acredita que eu tive meu bloqueio? Graças a Deus que eu já consegui passar daqui. Espero que isso incentive vocês a mandarem suas opiniões e sugestões. Beijos e fui!!


	5. Nova Ordem da Fênix, ou seria a antiga!

**Como não poderia deixar de ser. Abaixo tem alguns avisos para um melhor entendimento da fic. Ou seja, se você não o ler pode acabar perdido em algum pedaço da fic.**

1) Existe um tipo de magia que se usa runas e sangue para que funcione. É magia negra, mas nem todas proibidas. Eu decidi deixar o nome desse tipo de magia em inglês, porque não saberia exatamente como traduzi-lo. Ele se chama _**Blood Magic**_.

2) Os rituais que eu inventar, e não explicá-lo no capítulo, eu o farei ao final do mesmo.

3) Se eu tiver errado em algum nome é só dizer que eu vou tentar corrigir.

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- Que provas vocês têm de que vieram do futuro? – Black perguntou olhando-os suspeito._

_- Para começar nossas memórias, que todos sabem não podem ser alteradas! – Harry explicou – Segundo Veritasserum, que nos faria repetir exatamente o que eu falei. E terceiro, para vocês terem certeza eu vou dizer apenas isso:"Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". – ele terminou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, ao ver a reação dos marotos, e a cara de incredulidade dos outros dois. Além de Gina tentando conter o riso._

_- Co... como você? – Black perguntou incapaz de articular melhor a pergunta._

_- Ah! Isso? Dois amigos meus, irmãos da Gina, me deram o mapa dos marotos em meu terceiro ano. Muito útil, devo acrescentar! – Harry terminou com um brilho no olhar que só Gina podia identificar. Era orgulho dos marotos._

_- Certo! Acreditamos em vocês! – James disse impressionado. Depois de um momento, no entanto, a pergunta que assolara a sua cabeça saiu da sua boca antes que pudesse se refrear – Por que você é tão parecido comigo? – ele falou tentando obter uma confirmação para suas suspeitas._

- Bem! – Harry ficou completamente desconfortável com o rumo da conversa. Ele não queria que eles soubessem quem ele era realmente. Pelo menos não enquanto não acabasse de vez com Voldemort – Eu... eu não sei! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer – Meus pais são trouxas. Mas, em, Hogwarts, sempre me acharam muito parecido com Potter – Harry passou a se referir a si mesmo assim, para não causar confusão, já que para todos, ele era amigo de Harry Potter e não o próprio.

- Muito parecido?! Você é igual a ele! – exclamou Lílian – Até tem os olhos verdes dele! – ela falou incrédula – E eu não tive gêmeos! – ela falou com convicção, tentando passar racionalmente. Pronto agora tava feito. Como Harry iria se livrar dessa.

- Ué! Você nunca ouviu fala de sósias não? – perguntou Gina, ouvindo um suspiro de alívio de Harry.

- Sim, mas... – ela parou para pensar um pouco. Essa era a única explicação que ela, racionalmente, poderia aceitar.

- Pois é! – Gina concluiu, cruzando os braços e recostando-se na poltrona.

- Têm certeza que tudo isso é a verdade? – perguntou James, não acreditando nenhum pouco nessa história de sósias.

- Absoluta! – Harry disse, porém sem olhar James nos olhos.

- Bem! Os membros da Ordem devem chegar em breve! – disse Lupin olhando o relógio, tentando quebrar um pouco da tensão entre James e Harry.

-Ótimo! Mas você... – James indicou Harry com um olhar – não nos disse por que nós não conseguimos abrir o último compartimento do malão? – ele terminou vendo a reação de Harry. Ele pareceu pensativo, como se considerando a pergunta.

- Bem! Minha amiga Hermione foi quem o enfeitiçou. Eu não saberia dizer ao certo que feitiço ela usou, porque nunca estudei runas antigas, nem blood magic! – Harry falou pensativamente, com o olhar desfocado para o teto, coçando a nuca.

- Blood Magic?! – exclamou incrédulo Lupin, com a naturalidade que Harry havia dito aquilo. Harry, por um momento, o olhou confuso. Mas quando a compreensão o atingiu ele começou a explicar.

- Sim, Sr. Lupin! Blood Magic, por incrível que pareça não é, completamente, proibido pelo ministério da magia. Apenas os rituais mais perigosos e macabros os são! – ele falou enfaticamente – Além disso, estávamos em guerra e toda vantagem que tivéssemos seria bem vinda. – ele pareceu ponderar por um minuto e continuou – Por outro lado, nenhum de nós se sentia a vontade em usar isso. Mas Mione me disse que era o único meio de manter em segurança essa pesquisa. Então eu concordei!

- E que feitiço ela usou no malão? – perguntou Black cautelosamente. Harry pensou um pouco.

- Bem! Como disse não sei ao certo, mas era algo do tipo "_sanguinus secretus_", ou mais ou menos isso. – Harry parecia realmente não saber. Todos pararam até que Lupin falou.

- _Sanguíneos secrecticus_! É um ritual no qual utiliza-se uma runa no objeto desejado e sangue em outro, que serviria como uma chave. A união desses objetos dá a quem os têm acesse ao que se quer guardar! Nesse caso a runa deve ter sido colocada no malão e o sangue na chave. Estou certo? – Lupin perguntou e Harry concordou.

- Quer dizer, então, que para abrir esse compartimento, nós tínhamos que usar seu sangue? – perguntou Lílian incrédula.

- Sim! – respondeu Harry, como isso não significasse nada – Eu furo meu dedo, coloco uma gota de sangue e pronto. Giro a chave e tenho acesso a pesquisa. – ele deu de ombros. Os demais o olharam completamente chocados, até mesmo Gina.

- Você nunca me contou isso! – ela falou, causando Harry embarassamento.

- Hermione achou melhor! Sabe... quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor! – ele falou lançando a ela um olhar advertido.

- Nossa! Essa pesquisa deve realmente ser muito importante e perigosa! – disse Black impressionado.

- Sim! Ela é. Ela significa a queda, ou a vitória de Voldemort. – ele disse com um brilho escuro no olhar – Quando recebemos essa pesquisa juramos não contar a ninguém... nem mesmo a Ordem! Estávamos sozinhos nessa. – ele terminou parecendo meio perdido.Ele apertou o malão, como se para se assegurar que ele estava ali – Mas agora... – ele continuou quietamente – Eu não sei! Voltar ao passado só piorou as coisas! – ele terminou tão baixou, como se não quisesse realmente ter dito isso em voz alta.

- Por que diz isso? – Lílian perguntou, também, baixou, tentando ver se assim ele continuaria.

- Por que vou ter que começar do zero! – foi tudo o que ele disse, levando o rosto as mãos, o escondendo e apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Black confuso. Harry deu um longo suspiro. Decididamente ele não queria continuar aquela conversa.

- Todos os objetos que eu havia destruído no futuro existem aqui! – ele falou levantando a cabeça, passando as mãos pelos cabelos impacientemente. Lílian o observou cuidadosamente porque o movimento a lembrou vivamente James quando estava frustrado com algo. – E eu... – Hum! Hum! – o barulho que Gina fez chamou a atenção de Harry e ele se corrigiu – Nós teremos que refazer todos os passos novamente, para destruí-los! E acreditem quando eu digo que essa tarefa não é nada fácil ou agradável! – ele falou olhando todos os presentes até Gina.

- Nem me olhe assim Harry. Eu vou com você dessa vez, quer queira quer não! – Gina falou teimosamente - Além do mais depois do que já passei não me surpreenderia mais com nada. – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

- Isso Gina é porque você REALMENTE não viu nada do que Voldemort é capaz! – ele falou, causando um calafrio em Gina, que engoliu em seco, diante do olhar de Harry.

- Você fala como se tivesse experiência nisso! – Lupin falou, vendo que ninguém parecia disposto a continuar. Ele viu o olhar de Harry se voltar para ele.

- Digamos que tenho experiência suficiente! – ele falou sem nenhum brilho no olhar, como de quem realmente sabia do que estava falando. Ninguém duvidou.

Após alguns minutos de absoluto silêncio, e de Lílian lançando olhares analíticos até Harry, o qual mantinha a cabeça abaixada preferindo encarar as próprias mãos a qualquer um, houve batidas na porta. Lílian foi abrir enquanto os demais continuavam sentados. À medida que os membros da Ordem iam chegando mais cadeiras iam sendo acrescentadas a sala. Quando os membros olhavam em direção a Harry e Gina lançavam olharem desconfiados e, no caso de Harry, chocados, mas eles não se importavam com isso. Já estavam acostumados, além do mais os entendiam muito bem. No meio dessas chegadas, James se retirou e, alguns minutos depois, voltou com bebidas. Após o último membro da Ordem chegar Dumbledore decidiu começar a reunião.

- Bem! – todos olharam para ele – Hoje temos muito o que conversar. Hoje surgiram informações importantes que podem nos... – mas foi interrompido, quando a porta da frente tornou a se abrir.

- Desculpem o atraso! – Pettigrew acabara de entrar e conjurara uma cadeira para si. Ele estava tão distraído que não reparou nos olhares que recebia dos outros marotos, Lílian, Harry e Gina.

- Bem! Como eu ia dizendo! Finalmente descobrimos informações muito interessantes. Mas para isso, nossos informantes – aqui ele indicou Harry e Gina – aqui, decidiram que só as divulgariam com uma condição. – Dumbledore deu uma pausa olhando todos na sala – O uso de _veritasserum_, para assegurar que a informação não sairá daqui. – ao terminar essa frase os membros da Ordem se rebelaram.

- Como assim, Dumbledore? Por acaso estão suspeitando que alguém aqui seria capaz de trair nossa causa? – perguntou McGonagal chocada com tal idéia. Porém, antes que Dumbledore pudesse retrucar, Harry tomou a palavra.

- Nos tempos em que vivemos tudo é possível! – Harry disse sem se abalar pelos olhares hostis que estava recebendo de Moody.

- E quem é você? – Moody perguntou com os dois olhos focados em Harry.

- Oh! Que falta de educação a minha. Meu nome é Harry Creevey e esta ao meu lado é Gina Granger. – Harry falou indicando ele e Gina – e o Sr. deve ser Moody. Ouvi muito falar do Sr. Auror, não é? – Harry falou, ao que Moody concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Pois bem. Nos desculpem por querermos que usem Veritasserum, mas se eu tivesse cem por cento seguro de que o que for dito aqui não se espalhasse, eu não insistiria em seu uso. – Harry terminou.

- E por que deveríamos confiar em você? – perguntou Snape.

- Porque eles deram provas para a gente! – respondeu Black, com um brilho raivoso para Snape.

- Eu não lhes pediria isso, caso não fosse extremamente necessário! – assegurou Dumbledore.

- A menos que alguém esteja com medo? – provocou Gina – Além do mais a única pergunta que vamos fazer é para saber se alguém pretende divulgar o que for dito aqui! Quem não deve não teme! – ela terminou com um sorriso cínico, que não fugiu ao olhar daqueles que sabiam a verdade.

- Muito bem! Vamos acabar logo com isso! – rugiu Moody.

- Severus! Se nos permiti! – Dumbledore pediu e Snape tirou de um de seus bolsos dois frascos, que os entregou ao diretor.

Dumbledore conjurou copos com água e despejou em cada um três gotas da poção. Um por um os membros receberam os copos, mas ninguém tomou. Quando o último pegou seu copo Dumbledore os olhou um por um, na esperança de não encontrar nada que denunciasse futura traição. Infelizmente seu olhar conseguiu captar o olhar angustiado de Pettigrew. Dando um longo suspiro Dumbledore começou a interrogação por Moody, o qual estava a seu lado. Um por um os membros da Ordem respondiam as perguntas feitas. Qual seu nome completo, se pretendia repassar qualquer informação ali obtida, e se pretendiam ser, ou se eram, comensais da morte. As perguntas eram sempre as mesmas. Dumbledore decidiu deixar Pettigrew por último, pois já sabia as respostas para essas perguntas. E quando a vez dele estava para chegar, Dumbledore, e sem que o mesmo soubesse Harry também, lançou um feitiço que fazia o atingido permanecer grudado a cadeira. Ele, então, quando ia fazer a pergunta, viu Pettigrew tentar se levantar para fugir, mas ao ver que nada acontecia ele fez a única coisa que podia, se transformou na sua forma animaga, quebrando assim o feitiço lançado nele.

A confusão foi imediata à transformação. Os membros, após se levantarem, derrubando cadeiras e copos, corriam de um lado para o outro tentando lançar o feitiço revelador em Pedro. Os mais rápidos foram logo lançando feitiços nas portas e janelas cortando possíveis rotas de fulga. Sírius se transformou em padfoot e começou a farejar o ambiente atrás do rato. Lílian e James correram escada acima para ver se o filho estava bem. Harry e Gina tentavam procurar o rato na cozinha, mas parecia que o miserável havia simplesmente desaparecido, então ele foram para a biblioteca. Moody e Remus procuravam em todas as lareiras para saberem se ele havia usado uma, e nada encontraram. O que fazia crescer a certeza de que ele ainda estava na casa. Frank e Alice Lomgbottom seguiram atrás dos Potter verificar os quartos. Porém foi Dédalo Diggle quem acabou encontrando o rato, em um pote com açúcar, quando estava tentando tomar um pouco de suco de abóbora. O susto foi tão grande que ele lançou o pote, e o rato, para o alto, fazendo-o se espatifar no chão. Pettigrew, com a queda ficou no chão se contorcendo de dor.

Com o barulho, e os guinchos de Pedro, causado os membros espalhados pela casa correram ao encontro de Dédalo. Este estava encostado a parede com o mão no peito, tentando acalmar as batidas do coração. No chão o rato de contorcia sem parar, com duas patas em ângulos estranhos, obviamente quebradas. Quando Remus apareceu ele lançou o feitiço em Pedro e este voltou a sua forma normal, choramingando de dor, devido as pernas quebradas. Suspirando resignado Harry lançou alguns feitiços em Pedro, fazendo a dor diminuir, mas não sumir por completo como lembrando-o da condição em que as pernas se encontravam. Dorcas Meadowes conjurou talas e imobilizou ambas as pernas. Dumbledore, então, o levitou até a sala sentando-o no sofá.

- Bem, bem, bem, Pedro! Pelo visto você não teria nada a esconder, não é? – Dumbledore falou calmamente, mas dava para ver a dureza no seu olhar. Pettigrew engoliu em seco

- Humpf! Se ele tentou fugir é obvio que ele tem algo a esconder! – reclamou Moody com uma cara que prometia dor, muita dor.

- Dê logo o _veritasserum_ para ele e vamos descobrir! – soltou Emelina Vance de uma vez só. Dumbledore concordou e Snape, então, pegou o frasco contendo o resto da poção e o forçou goela abaixe de Pedro. Em pouco tempo a poção fez efeito e o interrogatório, liderado por Dumbledore, começou.

- Qual seu nome completo? – Dumbledore começou, enquanto os membros, Harry e Gina, se acomodavam o melhor que podiam ao redor do sofá.

- Pedro Pettigrew.

- Você é um comensal?

- Sim! – a isso seguiram-se comentários exasperados no aposento, só sendo parado diante de um olhar penetrante do diretor.

- A quanto tempo? – Dumbledore esperava que não a muito tempo.

- Desde o meu último ano em Hogwarts! – Os marotos ficaram chocados com isso, pois eles nunca desconfiaram que haviam convivido com um comensal por todo esse tempo.

- Você esteve envolvido em algum ataque? – Dumbledore continuou, tentando ignorar os cochichos ao seu redor.

- Sim! – Dumbledore fechou os olhos derrotado.

- Quantos e quais?

- A três! O ataque a Hogsmead em meu sétimo ano, foi minha iniciação. O segundo em Londres a um ano e sete meses atrás por pura diversão. E o último a dois meses atrás na casa dos Prewetts, o Lorde os considerava inimigos e decidiu eliminá-los.

Os presentes ficaram chocados demais em ouvir isso. Então Pettigrew estava envolvido na morte dos Prewett. Eles nunca iriam esquecer Gideão e Fábio, irmãos de Molly Weasley. Ela havia chorado o funeral completo, completamente arrasada. Arthur ao seu lado a confortando o tempo todo. Parentes e amigos foram lá homenageá-los uma última vez. Homenagear uma dupla que lutara pelo que era certo ao que era fácil. Os membros da Ordem não conseguiam acreditar que ele havia participado do funeral e enterro fingindo uma dor que não existia.

- Por que? – Dumbledore perguntou olhando Pettigrew com um olhar dolorido, em saber que Pettigrew estava completamente perdido para a luz.

- Medo! Era eles ou eu. Se não o obedecesse ele nos puniria. – Pettigrew falou com a voz arrastada, como uma pessoa e transe.

- A quanto tempo você está passando informações sobre a Ordem a Voldemort? – Dumbledore perguntou cansadamente.

- Desde o início! – isso causou um tumulto enorme entre os membros, só sendo suspenso por Moody.

Harry não suportando mais tantas perguntas lançou um estupefaça em Pettigrew, acabando o interroagório. Todos olharam para ele chocados, recebendo em resposta apenas um sacudir de ombros.

- O que?! Eu não estava agüentando mais! – ele falou como se fizesse isso frequentemente, até impressionando Gina.

- Bem, agora que sabemos que é seguro continuarmos a reunião. Por favor queiram se agrupar. – pediu Dumbledore, ao que foi prontamente atendido.

- Agora será que podemos saber o motivo da reunião? – perguntou um impaciente Snape.

Dumbledore olhou de Snape para Harry e Gina. Todos seguiram seu olhar. Os dois em questão se entreolharam como se decidindo quem falaria. Após alguns minutos Harry pareceu ganhar, ganhando um bufo indignado de Gina. Harry apenas deu de ombros e voltou-se para os demais.

- Bem! Para quem, ainda, não me conhece, meu nome é Harry Creevey e esta ao meu lado é Gina Granger. O que temos a dizer é que sabemos como derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Com isso. – Harry, então, pegou o malão, colocou-o no chão e o fez aumentar para o seu tamanho normal. Pegou a chave, furou o dedo, e o abriu. De dentro ele tirou alguns objetos e pergaminhos, colocando-os em uma mesinha que Gina conjurara – Isso, para quem não sabe, são Horcrux. Ou melhor dizendo foram. – ele espalhou de modo a todos os objetos ficassem visíveis.

- Horcrux?! Ta falando sério? – Moody perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim! Infelizmente, eu tenho cem por cento de certeza! Ele não só tem conhecimento de como criá-las, mas ele também as fez! – Harry falou olhando diretamente Moody.

- As fez? O que quer dizer com isso? Só se pode fazer uma! – continuou Moody, sem acreditar nisso.

- Não é verdade! Tanto que ele fez, pelo que eu sei até agora, seis horcrux – Harry falou com convicção.

- Como? – ao receber um olhar confuso de Harry, Moody continuou – Como foi possível ele fazer tantas?

- Afinal de contas o que são Horcrux? – explodiu Edgar Bones, explicitando a curiosidade de todos.

- São objetos contendo um pedaço de alma de uma pessoa. – Harry falou o mais simples que pode.

- Alma?! – exclamou incrédulo Beijo Fenwick.

- Sim! Mas eu não sei muito sobre isso, e prefiro não falar sobre ele – Harry disso e ninguém discordou.

- Se esses objetos eram horcrux, por que não terminamos com essa guerra de uma vez por todas? – perguntou Aberforth Dumbledore.

- Aí é que entra a outra parte da nossa história! – Gina falou, antes que Harry tivesse chance – Nós teremos que destruir todas elas novamente.

- Como assim? – Marlene McKinnon perguntou sem entender.

- Bem! Tudo começou quando... – e lá vai Harry e Gina contar tudo novamente para os demais membros da Ordem. Ao final, os ocupantes estavam perplexos, chocados, desconfiados, ansiosos, enfim, muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo – e é isso. Por isso teremos de redestruir(_nossa, essa palavra existe_?) todas as horcrux novamente. – terminou Harry.

- Certo! Pelo menos sabemos quais são seis delas. – Gina disse indicando os objetos e pergaminhos na mesinha.

- Certo! Podem começar a explicar! – falou McGonnagall.

- Bem! Este... – Gina pegou um caderno com capa preta, todo sujo de sangue e com um furo no centro – Era o diário de Voldemort quando ainda estava na escola. Nele ele colocou um pedaço de sua alma de desseseis anos.

- Este era o anel do avô de Voldemort. Devido a raiva que ele sentia da família, ele matou o avô e fez o anel, relíquia de família, uma horcrux. – explicou Harry mostrando um anel com uma pedra rachada.

- Este outro é o medalhão de Salazar Sleithyrin – Harry mostrou um medalhão com uma cobra formando um S – Ah! Eu não disse, Voldemort preza o valor histórico que as horcrux tinham... tem... hô! Tanto faz! Alguns delas são objetos que pertenceram a algum fundador de Hogwarts. Infelizmente esse é uma réplica. Quem quer que tenha destruído, ou guardando, a original, deixou essa para Voldemort saber que ele não era o único que sabia sobre as horcrux.

- Essa é outra que descobrimos, ou melhor nos contaram, o que era. – Harry mostrou um pergaminho, onde havia um desenho de uma linda tiara com detalhes e com várias pedras, de diferentes tamanhos, incrustadas nela – A tiara de Rovena Ravenclaw. Tudo o que sei é que ela está em algum lugar do castelo. Onde? Eu não faço a mínima idéia!

- Temos também a taça de Helga Huflepufe – Harry mostrou uma réplica da taça – essa é apenas uma réplica que conseguimos fazer depois que eu vi em uma memória como ela era. Infelizmente seu paradeiro é completamente desconhecido. Mas eu, Rony e Hermione achávamos que ele estaria nas mãos de Belatrix Lestranger. Ela sempre se disse ser a mais fiel serva dele, e tão maluca quanto ele. – ele deu de ombros – infelizmente isso é só uma teoria nossa. – claro que ele esqueceu de mencionar que ele sabia isso graças ao pergaminho de Dumbledore que Fawkes lhe entregara.

- A última que tínhamos conhecimento é a cobra de estimação dele: Nagini. – Harry falou.

- Uma cobra?! – exclamou perplexo Estúrgio Podmore.

- Sim! É possível fazer uma horcrux a partir de um ser vivo, embora não seja muito seguro. Mas vejam bem. Ele é um parseltonge e como Nagini nunca sai de perto dele, ele achou que não haveria nenhum problema! – Harry terminou tentando esconder um bocejo.

- Minha nossa! Acho que eu preciso de algo para beber! – Disse Sírius completamente chocado, como todos os demais.

- Eu também! – concordou na mesma hora James e Remus.

Lílian parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Frank e Alice pareciam sem saber o que dizer ou pensar. Moody olhava para os objetos em completo silêncio achando que eles poderiam saltar em cima dele a qualquer momento. Dédalo e Beijo murmuravam em um canto. Edgar, Estúrgio e Carátaco olhavam dos objetos para Dumbledore, esperando que este dissesse algo. Dumbledore, enquanto isso, alisava a barba pensativamente. Os demais membros da Ordem, Dorcas, Aberforth, Elifas, Hagrid, Emelina e Marlene conversavam baixinho, enquanto os marotos preparavam bebidas para todos.

A atmosfera era de total silêncio, cada membro preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Ninguém parecia querer quebrar aquelas atmosfera. O que parecia impossível agora mostrava-se palpável. A destruição do pior bruxo das trevas dos últimos cinqüentas anos. O fim de uma guerra que durava mais do que eles desejavam, ou imaginavam. Finalmente eles estavam ganhando, de volta, a esperança de um futuro melhor. Um futuro sem Voldemort ou comensais da morte. Esperança de poder dormir e acordar sem medo de serem atacados.

No dia seguinte todos os hóspedes de Godric's Hollow estavam ainda tentando processar o que fora discutido na noite anterior. Remus sentado em um dos bancos, cotovelo encostado na mesa, segurava uma caneca com chá. Lílian mexia a comida, mas sem realmente comer nada, sem parar. Sírius e James analisavam os objetos e pergaminhos que os dois viajantes do tempo deixaram na mesa na noite anterior. Harry e Gina, na sala, liam as anotações que Hermione deixara. Os demais membros foram para suas casas após a reunião, com a promessa de se reunirem o quanto antes.

Na sala...

- Harry, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Gina, abaixando o pergaminho que lia.

- Primeiro, eu quero você em Hogwarts! – vendo que ela ia protestar, ele continuou – Eu preciso que você vá e procure pela tiara, Gina! Enquanto isso eu vou tentar conseguir o medalhão, com Dumbledore.

- Harry! Isso é muito perigoso! Eu quero ir com você! – ela disse não gostando nada de se separar dele.

- Gi, nós já discutimos isso! Não tem outro jeito! – ele falou, sem brechas para argumentos.

- Ótimo! Mas assim que eu achar essa maldita tiara eu venho atrás de você! – ela falou enquanto voltava para os pergaminhos. Harry suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos por hora ela estaria a salvo.

Na cozinha...

- Eu não entendo! – falou Remus de repente, assustando Lílian, que deu um pulo.

- O que Remus? – ela perguntou limpando a mesa do cereal que caiu do prato com o pulo que dera.

- Eles! – vendo a confusão dela, acrescentou – Harry e Gina! Tudo bem que eles vieram do futuro e tal, mas porque eles estão tão envolvidos nisso? Por que não outra pessoa? Quero dizer! Olhe para eles! São jovens demais para estarem envolvidos nisso tudo! Como pôde Dumbledore colocar eles nisso e não nós que somos membros da Ordem? Não faz sentido! – ele exclamou frustrado.

Lílian viu que Remus tinha razão. Realmente nem ela mesma entendia isso. E o pior é que eles não deram nenhuma explicação para isso. A não ser que eles estivessem escondendo alguma coisa crucial que temiam que até eles soubessem. Mas o que? Eles não faziam idéia.

-Acha que eles estão escondendo alguma coisa da gente? – Lílian verbalizou sua dúvida.

- Sim! Sem nenhum pingo de duvidas! – Remus falou com convicção.

- Bem, Remus, se você tem tanta certeza por que não os interroga? – perguntou James, o qual havia se aproximado deles e ouviu uma parte da conversa.

- Ah! Claro! E como você espera que eu faça isso sem chamar a atenção deles? – Remus perguntou, largando a caneca na mesa. James apenas deu de ombros.

- Que tal começarmos com uma conversa e a partir daí vamos a perguntas mais interessantes! – Sírius falou, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. O que Remus não duvidava nem um pouco que o animago achava isso mesmo.

- Bem, eu não sei! Acho que eles iam sacar logo! – falou Remus balançando a cabeça.

- Sacar o quê? – uma voz perguntou atrás deles, fazendo-os darem um grande pulo de susto. Quando os quatro se viraram deram de cara com os dois viajantes do tempo, os quais os olhavam desconfiados.

- Nada! – os quatro falaram ao mesmo tempo e rapidamente. Ao notarem o que fizeram eles se entreolharam e viram que isso só serviu para aumentar a desconfiança dos dois.

- Certo! – Gina falou, não acreditando nadinha no que eles diziam.

- Então! Hum! O que vocês vão fazer de agora em diante? – perguntou Sírius, enquanto colocava um biscoito na boca, só para se distrair.

- Bem, decidimos que Gina vai para Hogwarts procurar a tiara, enquanto eu vou com Dumbledore tentar descobrir se o medalhão original ainda está na caverna, caso contrário, teremos que descobrir onde ele está! – falou Harry pegando um copo com água, e sentando ao lado de Gina.

- E os outros? – perguntou James.

- Bem, ainda temos que bolar um plano para conseguimos obter o diário, que está em posse de Malfoy, sem que eles saibam o que ele realmente é! – Harry falou após beber a água.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lílian.

- Simples! Lúcius Malfoy não sabe o que o diário realmente é! Ele só sabe que pertence ao mestre dele, e que o mesmo mandou-o guardá-lo num local seguro. – explicou Harry.

- Certo! Você falou sobre o medalhão! Se ele não estiver nessa tal caverna, você tem uma idéia de onde possa estar? – perguntou Remus, com o cenho franzido.

- Sim! – e vendo que eles queriam saber, acrescentou – Em Grimmald Place número 12. – Harry falou com uma sobrancelha erguida ao ver a reação deles.

- O quê?! – Sírius exclamou chocado – Você deve ta de brincadeira! – ele continuou exasperado.

- Não! Não estou! – Harry disse vendo o padrinho andar de um lado para o outro.

- Como? – por fim Sírius perguntou, caindo sentado na cadeira que estivera ocupando.

- Régulus Black! – Harry falou simplesmente, e ao ver a cara deles tratou de explicar – Ele ouviu Voldemort comentar sobre as horcrux e descobriu onde o medalhão estava. Ele foi a caverna e tirou o medalhão. Hermione achou que ele tenha usado o elfo doméstico Monstro para conseguir passar pela poção. Depois ele colocou uma cópia com um bilhete dentro, os quais vocês já viram ontem à noite! – Harry falou olhando direto para Sírius – ele achou que tendo a horcrux com ele, ele podia usar isso para deixar os comensais! – Harry terminou vendo a reação de Sírius. Este escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu não posso acreditar! E esse tempo todo eu achando que ele... – ele esfregou os cabelos, bagunçando-os – quer dizer que ele não queria ser mais um comensal? Por quê? – ele perguntou sem querer acreditar nisso tudo.

- Porque ele viu o que era realmente ser um. Ele viu que não tinha sangue para agüentar aquela vida. Ele viu a burrada que cometera ao aceitar ser um, e entrou em pânico. Tudo o que ele mais queria era sair, mas precisava de uma garantia e quando soube da horcrux ele não exitou em ir atrás dela. Eu não sei se foi Voldemort quem o matou ou não. Tudo o que sei é que depois que ele deixou a cópia ele desapareceu. Você nos contou que achava que ele foi morto por outro comensal, mas também disse que algumas pessoas achavam que o próprio Voldemort o havia matado. – Harry terminou levantando e deixando o copo na pia.

- Eu disse? – Sírius perguntou confuso.

- Sim! Quando estávamos no Largo, onde, em nossa época, era o quartel general da Ordem. – Gina disse atraindo a atenção dos presentes para ela – Você nos mostrou a tapeçaria de sua família e quando perguntamos o que havia acontecido com o seu irmão você nos disse que ele havia sido assassinado por Voldemort, embora você duvidasse disso. – claro que Gina não ia dizer que quem dissera isso a ela fora o próprio Harry enquanto eles estavam namorando nos jardins de Hogwarts.

- Entendo! – foi a única resposta de Sírius – E por que não disse isso ontem na reunião? – vendo a confusão deles, continuou – Vocês não mencionaram sobre o meu irmão, ou sobre essa horcrux poder estar em Grimmald Place!

- Eu realmente esqueci! – Harry falou embaraçado, coçando a cabeça bagunçando completamente os cabelos.

- Então você Gina vai tentar achar a tiara em Hogwarts! Como? – perguntou Lílian, vendo que se não mudasse o rumo da conversa ia sair uma discursão.

- Bem, o plano é que eu vá como uma aluna transferida! Desse modo vou poder ter acesso a biblioteca sem restrições e vou poder pesquisar livremente, a partir das anotações que já temos. – ela disse, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Harry, o qual teve que disfarçar o embaraçamento. - Afinal ele estava na presença dos pais, do padrinho e de Remus, que era como um segundo padrinho.

- E você já tem alguma idéia de por onde começar? – perguntou James, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Pra falar a verdade, não! – Gina falou com um suspiro – Hogwarts é muito grande, vou levar uma eternidade procurando. Sem falar do zelador e dos outros professores que não vão saber de nada. – ela falou desanimada.

- Quanto a isso não tem problema Gina! – Harry falou. Ele se levantou, saiu da cozinha e cinco minuto depois retornou, com um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Isso é o que eu penso que é? – perguntou James excitado. Harry apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Claro! – Harry, então, pegou o pergaminho, bateu com a varinha e disse a frase para aparecer o mapa de Hogwarts – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! – e em pouco segundos Hogwarts apareceu diante deles.

- Você tinha o mapa esse tempo todo! Por que não me disse? – Gina perguntou, depois de dar um tapa no braço de Harry. Ele apenas riu da cara dela – Pelo menos vou poder me esquivar dos professores e procurar essa maldita tiara! – ela disse indignada.

Depois dessa discussão o clima da cozinha ficou bem mais leve. Harry ajudou Lílian a preparar o almoço. O que surpreendeu todos, menos Gina, a qual já sabia dos toques culinários do namorado. Isso mesmo eles voltaram a namorar, mesmo que, no início, fosse contra a vontade de Harry, mas Gina o convenceu. Aleluia. Após o almoço Remus se despediu deles, dizendo que tinha que verificar os lobisomens que estavam permanecendo na floresta proibida, enquanto procuravam um lugar permanente.. Já James e Sírius foram para a biblioteca tentar bolar uma estratégia para conseguir o diário, da casa dos Malfoy. Lílian foi ficar com o filho. Harry e Gina foram para o quintal aproveitar a tarde. Aquele dia tinha sido, para os dois, simplesmente perfeito.

Bem, eu decidi para aqui, esse capítulo, porque já os deixei esperando demais. Espero que gostem do capítulo. O próximo será maior, eu prometo. Eu só espero que minha imaginação volte com força total. Beijos e fui. Abaixo os comentários

**Floreios e Borrões:**

**Fl4v1nh4:**Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que goste. Não vai mais morrer de curiosidade.

**Tamyh: **Obrigada. Espero que continue gostando

**Gika Black:** Você achou que ia ser tão simples assim, eles descobrirem que Harry é o filho deles? Há! Acho que eu peguei vocês. Mas não se preocupe, eles vão descobrir tudo, no tempo certo.

**Ana Cristina: **É claro que eu não abandonei a fic. E para provar aqui está mais um capítulo. Curto, mas mesmo assim, um capítulo. Quanto ao motivo do Snape ser confiável eu achei plausível. O remorso pode fazer isso com as pessoas. Bem, quanto a parte sentimental dele. Eu não havia pensado nisso. Quem sabe. Vamos ver aonde a fic vai. Eu posso até fazer uma personagem só para ele. Assim, ele esquece a Lílian, né? Quem sabe? Continue comentando e dando idéias. Pois como disse a fic está sendo construída a medida que eu publico ela.

**Tati:** Aqui está mais um capítulo. Ele é praticamente metade dos demais, mas como já ficaram sem atualização por tanto tempo, aqui está ele. Espero ver seu comentário, viu!

**Fanfiction net:**

**Sophia.DiLUA:** É claro que vai ter momento Harry/Gina. Quanto a aparência de Gina e Lílian. A meu ver a única coisa que elas tem em comum é a cor do cabelo. Portanto ao meu ver elas não são tão parecidas quanto as pessoas falam.

**Ginna A. Potter:** Bem, o motivo que a escrita é diferente é simples. Eu não tenho nadica de nada dessa fic pronta. O que quer dizer que eu estou escrevendo e publicando. Isso mesmo. A medida que a idéia surge eu a coloco aqui, no PC. Não é nada programado. Por isso a diferença. E não estranhe se essas mudanças na escrita acontecer repetidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Isso não é um capítulo. Apenas um aviso. Estou na metade do capítulo, aproximadamente, e, como já faz quase um ano se atualizar, decidi por um pouco do que vem por aí! Eu estou tentando passar da página nove. Abaixo um trecho do próximo capítulo.

_Quando Gina olhou para Harry ela se perdeu naquele mar esmeralda. Ambos ficaram parados perdidos um no outro. Eles podiam ver e sentir o amor que um sentia pelo outro. Nenhum deles soube quem começou, mas quando se deram conta, eles estavam se beijando desesperadamente, como se não houvesse amanhã. As mãos percorrendo os corpos, tentando remover as camadas de roupas que vestiam, ou percorrer os cabelos, desarrumando-os sem se importar nem um pouco. Eles só pararam quando a necessidade por ar se fez presente, porém, eles logo retomaram ao que estavam fazendo._

_Harry os arrumou de modo que ele estava sobre Gina. Ele não sabia como, mas quando ele percebeu ele já estava sem camisa e Gina estava com a dela meio aberta, deixando a mostra o sutiã rosa que usava. Eles voltaram a se beijar e a se explorar quando barulhos de vozes puderam ser ouvidas, vindo da porta de entrada. Gina empurrou Harry dela, arregalando os olhos quando ouviram o barulho. Mais que depressa os dois começaram a se arrumar o mais rápido e melhor que puderam. Harry mal pôs a blusa, quando a porta que dava acesso a sala de visitas se abriu e por ela entraram Lílian, James, Sírius e Remus. Os quatro pararam quando viram o estado que Harry e Gina estavam._

_- Hum! Interrompemos alguma coisa? – Sírius perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo com que os dois jovens começassem a gaguejar, para o entretenimento dos demais presentes._


	7. O diário primeira horcrux

**No capítulo anterior:**

_- Você tinha o mapa esse tempo todo! Por que não me disse? – Gina perguntou, depois de dar um tapa no braço de Harry. Ele apenas riu da cara dela – Pelo menos vou poder me esquivar dos professores e procurar essa maldita tiara! – ela disse indignada._

_Depois dessa discussão o clima da cozinha ficou bem mais leve. Harry ajudou Lílian a preparar o almoço. O que surpreendeu todos, menos Gina, a qual já sabia dos toques culinários do namorado. Isso mesmo eles voltaram a namorar, mesmo que, no início, fosse contra a vontade de Harry, mas Gina o convenceu. Aleluia. Após o almoço Remus se despediu deles, dizendo que tinha que verificar os lobisomens que estavam permanecendo na floresta proibida, enquanto procuravam um lugar permanente. Já James e Sírius foram para a biblioteca tentar bolar uma estratégia para conseguir o diário, da casa dos Malfoy. Lílian foi ficar com o filho. Harry e Gina foram para o quintal aproveitar a tarde. Aquele dia tinha sido, para os dois, simplesmente perfeito._

************************************************************************************************

Finalmente, após um fim de semana de planejamentos, eles criaram uma história para justificar a aparição de Gina em Hogwarts. De acordo com o que planejaram, ela deveria dizer que havia sido ensinada em casa e, depois de um ataque a cidade dela, e a morte dos pais, ela decidiu concluir os estudos em Hogwarts. Logo em seguida, após fazer um teste para verificar se ela realmente poderia cursar o sexto ano, fora aprovada. Com isso em mente o próximo passo era eles saírem para fazer compras, afinal tudo o que pertencia a ela ficara no futuro e tudo o que ela havia usado era emprestado de Lílian.

- Então! À quanto tempo vocês estão namorando? – perguntou Lílian, seguindo Gina em uma loja de corujas. Elas estavam procurando por uma média que não lembrasse Gina e Harry de Edwiges.

- A quase um ano! – Gina respondeu distraída, observando uma coruja castanha com pintas marrons e pretas.

- Nossa! – Lílian respondeu. – E sua família? Eles aprovaram? – Lílian perguntou, lembrando-se de como sua própria irmã reagiu quando contou que estava namorando um bruxo.

- Sim!... Harry conhece minha família a muito anos. Além disso ele é... era o melhor amigo de meu irmão. – Gina respondeu, tentando não pensar em como o irmão morrera, naquela maldita noite.

- Era? – Lílian perguntou cautelosa, vendo como Gina mudara a sua expressão.

- Ele está morto! Morreu na batalha que nos trouxe para cá! – Gina respondeu enquanto pagava pela coruja castanha.

- Oh! Sinto muito. Eu não sabia! – exclamou Lílian, olhando Gina com uma expressão indefinida.

-Tudo bem! – Gina disse confortadoramente. Ela não queria que Lílian se sentisse mal com isso.

- Gina, que tal essa coruja? – Harry perguntou do fundo da loja, olhando uma coruja preta com riscas brancas nas asas e riscas cinza pelo corpo. Ela tinha olhos cor âmbar. Uma cor incomum.

- Oh! Harry! Ela é linda! Vamos levar ela! – Gina disse admirando a ave.

Depois de pagarem pela coruja, e por alguma ração para a mesma, ele foram para madame Malkin, afinal Gina precisaria de um novo uniforme. As ruas pareciam ter encolhido desde que haviam chegado para as compras, tanto era a quantidade de pessoas que haviam surgido. Nem parecia que eles estavam no meio de uma guerra contra Voldemort, de tão despreocupados os bruxos ali estavam. Algo que notaram foi a quase ausência de crianças. Tudo bem que os que estavam entre 11 e 17 anos estavam em Hogwarts, mas eles não avistaram quase nenhuma criança abaixo de 11 anos em lugar algum. Pelo menos, pensou Harry, os pais estam tomando mais cuidados com os filhos, não os deixando fora de casa.

Madame Malkin, como sempre foi muito prestativa com eles. Gina, além de comprar o uniforme de que precisava, comprou outros tipos e roupa, juntamente com Harry. Calças, blusas, saias, vestidos, meias, entre outras peças. Depois de pagarem as comprar e deixarem Madame Malkin, eles foram até o Gringotes abrirem uma conta para Harry e Gina, onde Harry depositou toda a fortuna que herdara, tanto dos pais, como de Sírius. O que ele havia descoberto não era pouco, muito pelo contrá se equiparava a fortuna dos Malfoy. Ambos haviam decidido o que fazer com esse dinheiro, caso eles não sobrevivessem a Voldemort, o que eles simplesmente desejavam conseguir.

Quando chegaram em Gringotes, e atravessarem as portas duplas, eles foram para um dos caixas. O duende lá sentado os olhou desconfiado, perguntou o que queriam e após receber a resposta os dirigiu para outro duende, um dos responsáveis por novas contas. Depois de tratarem da papelada eles fizeram o depósito, ficando, cada um, com uma quantia para caso viessem a precisar, e não pudessem ir ao banco. Depois de saírem do banco ele foram tomar um sorvete e dali voltar para casa.

- Então! O que pretendem fazer quando a guerra terminar? – perguntou Lílian, enquanto tomavam sorvete. Harry e Gina se entreolharam.

- Não sabemos ainda! – Harry respondeu, sem realmente saber o que dizer – Afinal nós estamos aqui e bem, é complicado. - Lílian franziu o cenho.

- Complicado? Como assim? – ela perguntou sem entender.

- Nós não existimos aqui! – Gina falou, tomado cuidado para que ninguém os ouvisse – Vai ser difícil conseguirmos nos misturar, principalmente com o ministério na nossa cola, tentando descobrir algo sobre nós. – Lílian pareceu contemplar as palavras de Gina.

- Acho que vocês tem razão! É só que pensar no futuro me ajuda a esquecer o que estamos vivendo no momento, e achei que ajudaria vocês também. – ela concluiu com um suspiro – Me desculpe! – ela terminou olhando para os dois.

- Você está certa! Não é que não queremos falar sobre um futuro pós-guerra, mas nós nem sabemos se vamos sair dessa e me fazer pensar em um futuro só me deixa.. sabe, desesperado. Porque eu quero que tudo isso acabe e dia após dia a situação continua. – Harry suspirou e continuou – Desde que ele retornou, em nosso tempo, eu decidi não pensar no futuro, mas sim no presente e tentar fazer o melhor do momento, fosse estudando, fosse enfrentando os comensais da morte e sair vivo da situação para enfrentá-los novamente. Claro que eu e meu amigos fazíamos planejamentos no sentido de derrotar Voldemort, não que fosse muita coisa mas, era melhor do que ficar parado sem fazer nada. – ele concluiu e se levantou – é melhor irmos, temos muito o que discutir e planejar. - As garotas concordaram e se levantaram.

Quando estavam para atravessar a passagem que os levariam de volta para o bar de Tom, uma explosão os alertou que algo estava acontecendo. Harry foi o primeiro a reagir e, virando-se para elas foi logo dizendo – Gina volta para Godric's Hollow e avise aos outro o que está acontecendo. Eu e Lílian vamos tentar ajudar. Vai! – ele disse e com isso saiu correndo em direção da confusão.

- Ele é sempre assim? – Lílian perguntou chocada, vendo Harry desaparecer na multidão apavorada.

- Você não tem nem idéia! – Gina sussurrou num tom que Lílian ouviu. Com isso, ambas correram para fazer o que lhes fora pedido.

Enquanto isso, no meio da multidão apavorada...

- _Protego_! – Harry gritou, criando um escudo para proteger uma senhora de receber um feitiço pelas costas. O que atraiu a atenção do comensal que atacara.

- _Cruciu_! – o comensal gritou, na direção de Harry, o qual pulou para sair do meio do caminho.

- _Encarcero_! – Harry gritou, tentando atingir o comensal com o feitiço das cordas, mas ele contra-atacou, cancelando o feitiço de Harry antes desse atingi-lo. Harry teve que se esconder atrás de uns barris para fugir de outro cruciatus – isso não é bom! – pensou Harry. Ele olhou ao redor tentando achar algo que pudesse ajudá-lo mas não vendo nada, ele pensou em outros feitiços que pudesse ser útil, então ele se lembrou de um. Não era muito mas bastaria para distrair o comensal tempo suficiente para Harry prendê-lo. Com isso em mente ele se levantou rapidamente e, apontando a varinha na direção do comensal gritou – _Opugno_ – e voltou a se esconder, ficando apenas os olhos de fora para ver o resultado do feitiço. Quando viu que o comensal estava tentando se desfazer dos passarinhos que haviam aparecido, Harry aproveitou e, usando _encarcero_, o prendeu com cordas. – Nada mal – ele pensou.

Um segundo depois, porém, Harry deu um grito de dor e surpresa ao ser lançado contra uma parede. Som de ossos se quebrando podia ser ouvido devido a força do impacto. Quando ele olhou para cima, tentando ver quem o atingira, uma dor terrível lhe percorreu o corpo. Ele gritou e se contorceu sob o cruciatus. Além da dor da maldição, ele ainda sentia dor do braço que havia quebrado e se deslocado. Ele não soube quanto tempo ele ficou ali no chão se contorcendo em pura dor. Mas quando a maldição se desfez ele não conseguiu nem mesmo abrir os olhos, quanto mais se mexer.

- Ora! Ora! Ora! Se não é o rapaz misterioso que o Ministério está procurando? – uma voz de mulher pode ser distinguida diante da dor que Harry estava sentindo. Para ele vagamente familiar.

Lutando contra a dor que sentia Harry abriu os olhos o melhor que pode. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta ao se ver cara a cara com a assassina de seu padrinho. A maníaca que mandou os pais de Neville para St Mungus num estado irreversível. Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela estava usando um vestido completamente preto, seu cabelo preso em um coque mal feito, com alguns fios soltos. A varinha frouxa em sua mão, num movimento de vai e vem. Harry focou-se nos olhos dela, tão maníacos como no futuro. Pelo visto Azkaban não foi o culpado pela loucura dela, pensou Harry, ao observar como ela o rodeava como um animal rodeia sua presa.

************************************************************************************************

Enquanto Harry lutava contra os comensais da morte no Beco Diagonal, Gina correu para o bar do Tom, a fim de usar a lareira e contactar a Ordem da Fênix para o que estava se passando. Ao não encontrar ninguém em casa, porém, mudou de idéia e contactou direto a lareira da sala de Sírius, no departamento de aurores. Depois ela, usando ainda a lareira de Tom, contactou Dumbledore, o qual ficou alarmado e disse que o reforçou logo chegaria. Feito isso, Gina retornou para o Beco Diagonal, contra a vontade de Tom e começou a lançar feitiços contra qualquer comensal que reconhecesse.

No meio disso tudo ela não conseguiu reencontrar Harry, nem Lílian, apenas mais comensais espalhados por todos os lados. Tomando uma decisão, então, ela começou a usar tudo o que havia aprendido na AD a sua vantagem. Embora ela soubesse que isso poderia não ser o suficiente, pelo menos serviria até o reforço chegar.

O coração de Gina quase saiu pela boca quando ela viu três pessoas de cabelos vermelhos passar por onde ela estava. Dois adultos e uma criança. Gina os reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Aqueles eram seus pais e Bill. Ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa ao ver o irmão tão pequeno, sendo que ele era dez anos mais velho do que ela. Esse momento não durou mais do que simples segundos, mas para Gina parecia uma eternidade. Ela viu o pai ajudar sua mãe a se proteger contra os inimigos. Isso pareceu fazer Gina acordar e retomar a batalha. Mais tarde Gina recontaria esse momento para Harry como sendo um dos mais bizarros em sua vida.

Tentando não pensar na família, Gina tratou de voltar a lutar com novo vigor. Sem pensar ela começou a se aproximar de onde os pais e Bill estavam, tentando protegê-los a qualquer custo. Ela não podia deixar que nada lhes acontecesse. Quando deu-se conta só estavam ela, o pai e Bill. A mãe dela havia se separado para ajudar alguém que parecia estar sendo cercado por uma comensal. Ela não pode ver quem era, pois precisava continuar lançando feitiços contra os inimigos.

Um segundo depois uma explosão destruiu um prédio próximo, fazendo com que Gina não conseguisse enxergar um palmo a sua frente, além de não conseguir respirar direito devido a poeira. Gina só podia rezar para que sua família estivesse bem.

************************************************************************************************

Enquanto isso...

Harry não sabia o que fazer, ou melhor, pensar. Tudo o que tinha certeza era que se ficasse ali parado aquela visão seria a última coisa que veria. Para Harry aquele momento parecia desacelerar como em filme em câmera lenta. O movimento do punho, pronta para lançar um feitiço, dos lábios e, finalmente, do corpo. Harry podia jurar que no segundo seguinte veria o raio verde da maldição da morte. Porém, não foi isso o que aconteceu. Antes da última sílaba sair dos lábios da assassina, um raio roxo a atingiu, lançando-a para longe de onde Harry estava deitado. No segundo seguinte um cacho de cabelos vermelhos apareceu em sua visão.

- Você está bem? – a pessoa perguntou.

Momentaneamente desorientado, Harry pensou se tratar de sua mãe, mas a uma segunda vista ele reconheceu a mulher que o ajudara como sendo a senhora Weasley. O que o deixou consideravelmente chocado, pois ele não pensava em encontrá-la tão rápido nesse lugar. Bom, supondo que momentos atrás tudo estava calmo não deveria me espantar tanto, pensou Harry, enquanto tentava se levantar com a ajuda da senhora Weasley. Para ele toda aquela situação era simplesmente absurda, estar no Beco Diagonal, cercado por comensais da morte e ser ajudado pela senhora Weasley. Não, definitivamente, aquele não era seu dia. Ele tentou parar de pensar um pouco e voltar a realidade que o estava rodeando e percebeu que ela tentava lhe falar, sem sucesso.

- Desculpe! O quê?

- Perguntei se você está bem! – ela falou, segurando seu braço bom.

- Oh! Sim! – ele disse, mas ao ver ela arquear uma sobrancelha, emendou – Só quebrei o braço, nada que não possa ser consertado – o que era verdade, pensou Harry.

Um estrondo os acordou para o que estava se passando e, após lançarem olhares um para o outro, eles se separaram para tentar continuar a ajudar os civis. A confusão era enorme. Tinha poeira por todo lado, indício de que prédios haviam sido atingidos pelos feitiços lançados. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando se protegerem. As poucas crianças presentes choravam e corriam sem parar. Por um momento Harry ficou sem saber para onde ir, tamanha a confusão. Fora o braço que ele teve que imobilizar e anestesiar com uns feitiços que Hermione fez questão de ensinar, tanto para ele quanto para Rony, afinal eles tinham pretendido sair numa jornada sozinhos, logo aprender tais feitiços era a coisa mais lógica a se fazer.

A confusão no Beco Diagonal demorou para ser desfeita, mas quando isso aconteceu, Harry e Gina, após se reencontrarem, tiveram que se esconder e, o mais rápido que conseguiram, pegar a chave de portal que carregaram e voltarem para Godric's Hollow, para não serem presos pelos aurores. Afinal o Ministério ainda estava na cola deles. Eles deram uma última olhada para Lílian e Sírius e ativaram a chave de portal, retornando para a casa dos Potter.

Quando eles aterrissaram, Harry ajudou Gina a se levantar. A casa estava vazia, o que não era de se espantar, levando em consideração que todos da Ordem estavam presentes durante a confusão. Eles foram e se sentaram no sofá da sala, a fim de esperar pelos outros e saber o que estava acontecendo. Quando Gina viu o braço de Harry ela tratou de fixá-lo, com alguns feitiços, o que fez trincar os dentes devido à dor de ter os ossos emendados e o ombro recolocado no lugar.

- O que acha que está acontecendo? – Gina perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, após terminar o trabalho que estava fazendo.

- Eu não sei, Gina! – Harry respondeu, olhando nos olhos castanhos dela, depois de testar o braço.

Quando Gina olhou para Harry ela se perdeu naquele mar esmeralda. Ambos ficaram parados perdidos um no outro. Eles podiam ver e sentir o amor que um sentia pelo outro. Nenhum deles soube quem começou, mas quando se deram conta, eles estavam se beijando desesperadamente, como se não houvesse amanhã. As mãos percorrendo os corpos, tentando remover as camadas de roupas que vestiam, ou percorrer os cabelos, desarrumando-os sem se importar nem um pouco. Eles só pararam quando a necessidade por ar se fez presente, porém, eles logo retomaram ao que estavam fazendo.

Harry os arrumou de modo que ele estava sobre Gina. Ele não sabia como, mas quando ele percebeu ele já estava sem camisa e Gina estava com a dela meio aberta, deixando a mostra o sutiã rosa que usava. Eles voltaram a se beijar e a se explorar quando barulhos de vozes puderam ser ouvidas, vindo da porta de entrada. Gina empurrou Harry dela, arregalando os olhos quando ouviram o barulho. Mais que depressa os dois começaram a se arrumar o mais rápido e melhor que puderam. Harry mal pôs a blusa, quando a porta que dava acesso a sala de visitas se abriu e por ela entraram Lílian, James, Sírius e Remus. Os quatro pararam quando viram o estado que Harry e Gina estavam.

- Hum! Interrompemos alguma coisa? – Sírius perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo com que os dois jovens começassem a gaguejar, para o entretenimento dos demais presentes.

- Ah! Não... não, nadinha! – Harry respondeu, tentando arrumar os cabelos mais que bagunçados. Gina lutando com os botões da blusa. Ambos vermelhos de vergonha. Os outros não falaram nada, embora Harry e Gina soubessem que eles queriam mais era cair na risada e fazer piada deles. Afinal esses são os marotos que estamos falando aqui. Mas Harry tinha a ligeira impressão que os três sabiam que não iriam gostar nem um pouco dos resultados disso se eles fizessem qualquer gracinha.

- Claro! – Remus falou cinicamente, fazendo Harry ficar ainda mais vermelho, se é que era possível. Gina achava que ele estava mais vermelho que qualquer Weasley jamais esteve. O que causou nela a lutar contra o riso que queria sair a qualquer custo.

- Hum! Então, o que aconteceu depois que eu e Harry partimos de lá? – Gina interrompeu eles, antes de Harry começar a amaldiçoar os três.

- Bem, nada de mais! Os aurores começaram a interrogar as pessoas. Isso, claro, depois que eles descobriram que não iam conseguir seguir vocês. – Lílian disse, se sentando no sofá. O mesmo no qual Harry e Gina estavam se atracando momentos antes, o que causou com que as bochechas de Harry voltassem a ficar rosadas. (cute) – Dumbledore acha que isso foi uma distração, para o quê, ainda não sabemos! – ela completou, olhando sorrateiramente para Harry, vendo ele mudar de encabulado, como o modo como ele e Gina foram pegos, para pensativamente sério.

- Bellatrix estava lá! – Harry falou de supetão, surpreendendo os demais. Sírius foi o primeiro a reagir.

- O quê?! – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo! E pelo visto nossa aparição aqui atraiu a atenção _deles_! – ninguém precisou perguntar de que _eles_ ele estava falando.

- Isso não é bom! – falou James, pela primeira vez, desde que chegara. – Isso quer dizer que Voldemort estará atrás de vocês, para obter informações. – ele falou seriamente, fazendo os outros concordarem.

- Humpf! Ele que tente! – Harry falou com um brilho indecifrável no olhar. Mas ninguém precisava ser legilimente para saber que ele não iria sem luta.

**TAP**

- Oh! Gina! – Harry exclamou, massageando o braço que a ruiva batera – Isso doeu, sabia? – ele concluiu, olhando-a incrédulo.

- Isso é para você aprender a não superestimar Voldemort. Ou será já se esqueceu do que ele já aprontou? – ela concluiu com os braços cruzados.

- Ok! Ok! Você tem razão! – Harry falou com os braços em pé, em sinal de rendição.

- Isso meso! Precisamos ter muito cuidado! Principalmente vocês dois! – Remus disse olhando de um para o outro – Afinal não queremos que ele saiba o que descobrimos.

- Bem, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou faminto! – Sírius falou, quebrando o clima pesado da sala, que se instalara, saindo em direção da cozinha. Conte com Sírius para quebrar a tensão, pensou Harry, seguindo o padrinho.

O resto do dia foi seguido de planejamentos para a entrada de Gina em Hogwarts, além de pesquisas nas horcruxes. Eles tinham que planejar como iriam conseguir se infiltrar na mansão Malfoy, sem chamar a atenção para a horcrux que procuravam, além de tentarem encontrar objetos das trevas que pudessem usar para tirar Lucius Malfoy de circulação, pelo menos por um tempo. Qualquer coisa nesse sentido seria bem vinda. O grande problema era fazer isso sem, também, chamar a atenção do Ministério. Caso isso acontecesse eles teriam que ter um plano B para explicar a batida. Não que fosse muito difícil, afinal muitos sabiam, ou suspeitavam, que o matriarca da família Malfoy era um comensal. O que poderiam usar como desculpa, mas eles sabiam, que mesmo assim era um risco.

No final ficou decidido que eles falariam com os demais membros no fim de semana para decidir o que, realmente, fariam. Eles estavam seriamente pensando em pedir ajuda a Arthur Weasley, já que ele trabalhava no departamento do mal uso dos artefatos trouxas. Ele poderia, se não ajudar, pelo menos dar informações de como proceder nesse tipo de situação. Não que fosse muito, mas era um começo. E quanto antes eles começassem com os planos melhor seria, afinal eles tinham aproximadamente um ano para derrotar Voldemort, antes que o mesmo causasse mais caos. Com isso em mente os seis deram o dia de planejamentos por encerrada.

**No fim de semana...**

A casa dos Potter nunca estiver tão cheia quanto naquele dia. A Ordem estava toda lá, além dos novos membros, que conseguiram acumular na última semana, com a ajuda de Harry e Gina dando dicas de quem era confiável. Com isso eles acrescentaram no ranque de membros Kingsley Shakebolt, um auror, Arthur e Molly Weasley –que eles podiam notar estava grávida e Harry e Gina sabiam perfeitamente de quem -, os quais ficaram entusiasmados por poderem contribuir para fazer justiça a Gideão e Fabio, Amélia Bones, que trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Xeno Lovegood e sua esposa, o qual ele é o editor do Pasquim e ela trabalha no Departamento de feitiços experimentais, no Ministério. Devido a tanta gente os móveis tiveram que terem sido removidos, deixando apenas as cadeiras e uma comprida mesa.

- Bem! Agora que estamos todos aqui, acho que podemos começar. – declarou Dumbledore, olhando todos os presentes.

- Bom! Nós andamos discutindo durante a semana e achamos que conseguimos chegar a um plano de como conseguir confiscar o item que estamos procurando. – falou James. Os demais apenas esperavam, os novatos não tendo a mínima idéia do que James estava falando. Quando James percebeu a confusão nos novatos, ele tratou de esclarecer – Como alguns de vocês não sabem, conseguimos informações que irão nos ajudar na derrota de Voldemort. Mas para isso, precisaremos destruir objetos que ele transformou em horcrux. – aqui ele mostrou os itens para os novatos – Esses itens estão muito bem escondidos e, no momento, nossa missão é coletá-los e destruí-los.

- E onde eles estão? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, olhando os objetos com interesse.

- Bem, nós nos concentramos em apenas em um, por hora! – Sírius respondeu, olhando um por um – O que queremos conseguir está na casa dos Malfoy. – ele soltou a bomba e agora era esperar para ver a reação dos outros.

- O QUÊ?! – foi a primeira exclamação que apareceu àquela noite, das muitas que viriam.

************************************************************************************************

Na manhã seguinte...

A casa estava uma perfeita bagunça (hei! Isso é possível?) devido à demorada reunião e a introdução, oficial, dos demais membros da Ordem. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença, com magia tudo ficava tão fácil de limpar. Tarefa essa dada a Gina, já que Lílian tinha que cuidar de Harry. O mais engraçado era que toda vez que isso acontecia Harry corava e Gina tentava não rir. Já que, convenhamos, era uma situação meio estranha ver a própria mãe falando em trocar as fraldas do pequeno Harry quando sua versão adulta estava a meros metros de distância e ouvindo tudo. Mesmo que o bebê só tivesse menos de três meses de vida. James arqueava a sobrancelha quando reparava isso, achando que Harry e Gina, seriamente, estavam escondendo alguma coisa. E ele tinha a ligeira impressão de saber o que, mas querendo ao mesmo tempo não acreditar nisso.

- Bem, agora que temos o plano, quando poderemos pô-lo em prática? – perguntou Harry, após Lílian deixar a sala.

- Temos que esperar por Arthur e Kingsley. Eles é que irão nos dizer! – James disse, enquanto lia o Daily Prophet – Afinal de contas eles é quem entende desse tipo de coisa. – ele parou de ler e olhou para Harry – Eu ainda não entendo por que você faz questão de ir, mesmo sabendo dos riscos de ser descoberto por alguém! – James falou, observando a reação de Harry.

- Bem, isso é simplesmente pelo fato de que alguém tem que está lá para fazer a troca dos diários, para que ninguém desconfie. Além disso, a primeira vista ninguém diria o que aquela coisa é. Nem mesmo Dumbledore soube o que o diário era quando ele foi destruído, só anos depois. E isso só depois de muito pesquisar sobre o passado de Voldemort. Se esse diário for confiscado como um artefato das trevas, Voldemort pode muito bem pensar em relocar as outras horcruxes. E se isso acontecer tchau tchau chance de conseguir derrotá-lo. – Harry falou como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. O que para ele sem dúvidas deveria ser.

- Vendo por esse ângulo! – James concedeu.

- O diário não vai se revelar a menos que esteja possuindo alguém. E mesmo assim, só depois de muito tempo! – Gina acrescentou, lembrando-se do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e a câmara secreta.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou James, sem entender isso. Afinal se esse diário era uma horcrux, como eles não podiam identificá-lo como tal. Para ele isso não fazia o menor sentindo.

- Porque eu tive contato direto com ele! – foi a simples resposta de Gina – Se não fosse por Harry e meu irmão eu não estaria aqui. – ela completou, sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

- Nossa! Sinto muito! – James disse dobrando o jornal.

- Tudo bem Além disso, isso já faz muito tempo. – ela finalizou a conversa recostando-se no sofá e descansando as costas.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntou Harry depois de um tempo, indicando o Daily Prophet.

- Não. A não ser que o sumiço de uma família trouxa seja importante! – ao olhar incrédulo dos dois, ele rapidamente acrescentou – Não que eu não esteja me importando, não é isso. É só que isso, nos últimos anos se tornou tão comum, só isso.

- Tudo bem, a gente entendeu! – Harry falou, tentando acalmar James – Bem, se me dão licença tenho algumas coisas a resolver! – Harry falou depois de um tempo, se levantando do sofá.

- Para onde você pensa que vai? – Gina falou, também se levantando, e cruzando os braços, mostrando que não estava gostando daquilo.

- Preciso descobrir mais coisas sobre as horcruxes. Então, vou dar uma passada na biblioteca do Ministério e fazer uma pesquisa sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts. – Harry disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, o que Gina não duvidava nem um pouco que ele achasse que era. _Além de descobrir o que está acontecendo comigo_, acrescentou mentalmente, e com isso Harry desapareceu pela porta da frente, sem dar chance de nenhum deles protestar.

************************************************************************************************

Na segunda feira Gina foi para Hogwarts, na tentativa de encontrar a tiara. O que eles sabiam ao ia ser uma tarefa fácil, já que nenhum deles conseguiu pensar em um lugar onde ela poderia estar. Não que eles não tentaram, mas é eu o castelo é tão grande que lugares para servir de esconderijo não faltava. O que os marotos sabiam perfeitamente. Afinal eles conheciam o castelo como a palma da própria mão. Se bem que nem mesmo eles conheciam todos os esconderijos e passagens secretas. Uma delas sendo a sala precisa.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Potter, as coisas andavam agitadas, principalmente com os sumiços constantes de Harry, o qual dava como desculpa a necessidade de pesquisar sobre os fundadores. Não que os demais não acreditassem nele, mas aí tinha. Ele estava escondendo algo do demais e isso estava começando a atiçar a curiosidade dos marotos, e marotos curiosos só dá em uma coisa; confusão. E foi isso o que acabou acontecendo.

Uma semana dessas constantes saídas, os marotos armaram uma cilada para o moreno. Quando ele entrou um capuz foi colocado em sua cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha os braços restringidos nas costas, para impedir que ele atacasse. Mas Harry notou que as pernas estavam soltas, então sem pensar, ele deu um belo chute para frente. A exclamação de dor foi tudo o que Harry precisou para saber que atingira o alvo. Com dificuldade ele pôs todo o peso para frente, a fim de curvar o corpo e tentar fazer com quem estava segurando seus braços o soltasse. Quando isso aconteceu ele, cegamente, deu uma rasteira e sentiu que acertara alguém, fazendo esse alguém levar um belo tombo. Em seguida ele puxou o capuz do rosto e o que viu o deixou perplexo. Remus estava parado olhando-o como se nunca o tivesse visto antes, enquanto no chão James e Sírius estavam gemendo de dor dos golpes que receberam. Ele se arrumou em pé e os olhou em incredulidade.

- O que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo? – ele perguntou, não gostando nem um pouco de ter sido atacado daquele jeito – Eu podia ter machucado vocês! Será que vocês não pensam? – Ele voltou a perguntar, cruzando os braços no peito - Espero que vocês tenham uma boa explicação para isso! – ele falou olhando criticamente para os três.

- Bem... – James começou, coçando a cabeça, sem saber por onde começar – Sabe como é! – ele tentou de novo – Nós só queríamos descobrir o que você anda aprontando tanto. Pronto, falei! – ele terminou com um bufo e cruzando os braços em derrota. Harry apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E vocês acharam que o melhor jeito era me atacando? – Harry perguntou lentamente, com leve sorriso. Ele estava adorando ver os três sentados e se remexendo incomodados no sofá.

- Hum! Sim? – Sírius falou mais como uma pergunta do que como uma resposta. Harry suspirou.

- Eu simplesmente estou pesquisando sobre os fundadores! – ao ver o olhar deles, acrescentou – O que mais eu poderia esta fazendo? – ele perguntou sentando-se em uma das poltronas.

- É isso o que queremos saber! – Remus disse, olhando Harry diretamente no olhar.

- Ok! Eu estou tentando entender como eu e Gina viemos parar no passado! – ele confessou finalmente – Eu sei que foi Fawkes que nos trouxe para cá, mas eu não sei como! E é isso o que eu estou tentando descobrir. Mas até agora não consegui descobrir nada sobre fênixes capazes de viagens no tempo, muito menos transportar passageiros com eles! – Harry finalizou frustrado. _E claro, além de tentar descobrir porque eu estou desaparecendo_, ele acrescentou mentalmente.

De repente a lareira foi ativada e por ela saiu Kingsley e Arthur. Os marotos e Harry logo prestaram atenção neles. Afinal esses dois eram quem decidiriam quando e como eles invadiriam a casa dos Malfoy. Harry estava mais interessado no quando. Ele mal podia esperar por isso. Finalmente eles iriam conseguir uma das horcrux. O problema era depois conseguir veneno de basilisco para usar em sua destruição. Mas isso ele se preocuparia depois.

- Então? – Sírius perguntou, tentando quebrar a tensão que se formara, só com a entrada dos dois.

- Nós poderemos fazer a batida daqui a dois dias, quando a maioria dos aurores estarão ocupados com os comensais capturados no último ataque ao Beco Diagonal. Nesse dia eles serão transportados para Azkaban – Harry ficou tenso com a menção da prisão – E isso nos dará maior liberdade para invadirmos a mansão. – Kingsley terminou, sentando-se em outra poltrona.

- Certo! Harry e James podem entrar pela lateral! – Sírius foi logo falando, ao mesmo tempo em que criava uma ilusão em três dimensões da propriedade semitransparente, fazendo-a flutuar na mesinha de centro – Aqui! – ele apontou para um ponto em verde do holograma, o qual quando a varinha de Sírius a tocou, ela deu um zoom – Essa porta leva por uma passagem, direto para a biblioteca. – o holograma deu outro zoom, mostrando-os o interior do túnel pelo qual eles teriam que percorrer até chegarem a biblioteca, pelo qual eles sairiam por um quadro de um ancestral dos Malfoy – Daqui em diante vocês devem se espalhar pela casa e encontrar o diário. Ao mesmo tempo que nós entramos pela porta da frente, com um mandado de busca e apreensão, e vasculhamos os demais cômodos, dando tempo a vocês de não serem descobertos pelos ocupantes da casa. – Sírius terminou, sem tirar os olhos do holograma.

PAF

- ÔH! Por que fez isso? – Sírius perguntou massageando a cabeça, onde James e Remus haviam batido simultaneamente.

-Nós já sabemos de tudo isso padfoot! – James falou dejectivamente para o amigo

- É! Você não precisava repetir tudo de novo! – finalizou Remus.

- Agora que vocês terminaram de brincar, podemos voltar ao que estávamos discutindo? – perguntou Harry olhando os três, cansado. Ele estava começando a acreditar que o que Snape falava dos marotos tinha um quê de verdade. Ó vida.

- Certo! Eu trouxe o que me pediu, Harry! – Kingsley falou passando um frasco contendo uma poção para Harry, o qual agradeceu e guardou o frasco no bolso da calça – Além do plano, o que precisam de nós? – ele perguntou olhando os presentes.

- Eu, particularmente, preciso saber mais sobre fênixes. Algo que o ministério não queira que ninguém saiba. – ele olhou os dois e continuou – preciso saber em que parte do ministério ele estão guardado pesquisas que não querem que pessoas comuns tenham acesso. – Harry soltou com uma expressão bem séria, para mostrar que isso não era uma brincadeira.

- Esse tipo de coisa você só vai conseguir no departamento de mistério. Com certeza se o que você busca é tão classificado, só lá você irá encontrar as respostas para isso, seja lá o que isso seja! – Arthur terminou, olhando Harry curioso. Ele não era o único.

- Certo!Vamos nos focar em obter o diário primeiro. Eu resolvo isso depois. – Harry falou com finalidade, indicando que esse tópico estava encerrado.

Durante o jantar eles discutiram vaias formas de se fazer a batida, embora tudo já tivesse sido planejado, mas Harry achava que isso era bom, assim eles teriam um plano **B**,caso o que eles fosse fazer não desse certo. O que eles esperavam não ser o caso, afinal a Ordem havia passado uma semana inteira só se dedicando a isso, e claro a conter os ataques dos comensais. E com Gina em Hogwarts Harry não tinha que ficar perdendo tempo tentando convencê-la a não acompanhá-lo a caça dessa horcrux.

Dois depois, finalmente, Kingsley e Arthur chegaram a Ordem e começaram a arrumar o que precisariam, afinal eles não sabiam as defesas que Malfoy havia colocado ao redor da horcrux, para protegê-la de ser roubada. Eles estavam levando vários tipos de poções, varinhas reservas, facas e punhais. Harry estava, além de tudo isso, levando uma bomba de fumaça que ele havia pedido ao Sr. Weasley. Sendo ele quem cuidava da sessão dos artefatos trouxas não foi difícil ele conseguir uma. E o melhor era que Harry sabia exatamente como usá-la. E ele pretendia usá-la como último recurso para fugir de lá.

- Certo, vamos lá! – disse Kingsley, após ter-se preparado para o que estava por vir.

- Tomem cuidado! – pediu Lílian, depois de dar um selinho no marido.

- Não se preocupe Lílian, seu maridinho vai voltar inteirinho, viu! – Sírius disse desarrumando os cabelos de James, o qual deu um bufo indignado. Fazendo com que os demais caíssem na risada, dispersando a tensão do que estava por vir.

Algum tempo depois...

- Certo! Estamos em posição! – James falou para Sírius através do espelho de duas faces que eles tinham.

- Ok! Nó iremos esperar vinte minutos, depois entramos. Sejam rápidos e tenham cuidado! – Sírius respondeu do outro espelho.

- Certo! – foi a curta resposta de James – Podemos ir! – ele acrescentou para Harry, o qual concordou e seguiu o outro, pela passagem dada por padfoot.

A passagem era estrita e escura, cheia de teias de aranhas, mostrando que ela não era usada a muito tempo. Eles tiveram que acender as varinhas, caso contrário poderiam se machucar com o chão escorregadio e úmido. O cheiro de mofo era terrível, de tão forte. Harry quase foi ao chão duas vezes por causa dessa umidade. Após alguns minutos de caminhada eles encontraram uma escada que dava para cima. Eles a subiram as escadas tendo que tomar cuidados redobrados, pois uma queda poderia ser fatal. Eles pararam quando encontraram o fim da escada bloqueado. Aproximando o ouvido, James empurrou com cuidado a parede. A luz da biblioteca os assaltou e eles tiveram que fechar os olhos para não machucá-los.

************************************************************************************************

Vinte minutos após James e Harry entrarem pela passagem secreta...

Sírius, Kingsley, Arthur se aproximam da porta a fim de entrarem legalmente, e conseguirem focar toda a atenção de quem lá estivesse neles, dando assim chance para que James e Harry pudessem trabalhar em paz. Eles estavam que isso não havia sido uma boa idéia, mas agora que eles começaram a pô-la em prática tudo o que podiam fazer era levá-la a diante. Sírius bateu a porta e esperou que alguém a atendesse. Quando isso aconteceu foi para se verem em frente a um elfo domestico.

- Pois não? – ele perguntou, olhando os visitantes, expectante.

- Eu sou Kingsley Shacklebolt, esse a minha esquerda é Sírius Black e esse a minha direita é Arthur Weasley. Gostaríamos de falar com o Sr. Malfoy, ou sua esposa, se for possível! – ele falou o mais formal possível. O elfo abriu a porta de modo a deixá-los entrar.

- Eu ir avisar master sobre visitas. Esperem aqui! – E com isso o elfo desapareceu, deixando os três na sala de visitas. Não demorou muito para Narcissa aparecer.

- A que devo a visita? – ela perguntou olhando-os desconfiada.

- Nós recebemos algumas denúncias de que podíamos encontrar artefatos duvidosos em posse de sua família. Decidimos investigar – Kingsley disse, entregando o pergaminho com o mandado de busca e apreensão. Narcissa não podia fazer nada a não ser deixá-lo vasculhar a casa.

************************************************************************************************

Enquanto isso na biblioteca...

- Espere! – Harry cochichou para James segurando-o pelo ombro. Quando o outro parou, ele pegou o frasco que havia recebido de Kingsley alguns dias atrás e o tomou. Rapidamente ele começou a mudar de aparência. No lugar de um rapaz de 17 anos, ali estava um homem perto dos 40 anos, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel. Harry arrumou melhor a roupa e prendeu o cabelo, que havia crescido até os ombros, em um rabo de cavalo – Pronto! – ele falou, mas não era a voz que ele estava acostumado que ouviu, essa voz era grave e profunda, do tipo que podia arrebatar o coração de qualquer adolescente fácil, fácil.

Eles deixaram a passagem pelo retrato e olharam ao redor. O lugar era grande e retangular. As quatro paredes eram forradas de livros e objetos, mostrando a ostenticidade da família. Havia uma mesa enorme perto de uma das paredes. A esquerda de onde eles saíram havia uma cortina verde com detalhes prateados que deveria dar presumivelmente para uma janela. O lugar estava completamente escuro, salvo pela luz das varinhas. Co uma troca rápida de olhar ele se puseram a vasculhar o lugar atrás do diário. Em certo momento Harry deu uma olhada pela cortina e viu Sírius, Kingsley e Arthur entrarem na casa, indicando que eles tinham pouquíssimo tempo para continuar a busca ali.

- Ok! Por onde mais devemos procurar? – perguntou-se Harry sem parar de vasculhar as estantes abarrotadas de livro, tomando cuidado de não deixar nada fora de lugar. Afinal eles não queriam que ninguém soubesse que alguém andou vasculhando os livros da biblioteca. Do nada uma das paredes se abriu, revelando uma passagem secreta, quando James bateu em um dos livros. Os dois se entreolharam e seguiram passagem adentro.

Essa passagem, diferente da anterior era larga, dando para duas pessoas andarem lado a lado, e curta. Eles saíram do outro lado por outro quadro, esse uma paisagem, em uma sala circular média. No centro havia uma mesa redonda, na qual estavam vários pergaminhos espalhados de qualquer jeito. As paredes eram uma mistura de estantes cheias de livros, pergaminhos, ingredientes para poções, além de vários objetos, que os dois suspeitavam serem das trevas. Eles não se atreviam a mexer neles. Após um momento de contemplação, os dois começaram a trabalhar.

Harry sabia que havia uma passagem secreta na casa onde o diário era mantido. O problema era que ele não se lembrava onde, já que ele havia ouvida Malfoy falar sobre isso em seu segundo ano, quando estava sobre o efeito de uma poção polissuco. Agora que eles estavam ali,ele tinha que achar esse esconderijo e rápido, caso contrário iria demorar muito para conseguirem outra oportunidade como essa.

- Encontrou? – perguntou James, do outro lado da sala.

- Nada! – respondeu Harry, sem parar de procurar – Continue procurando! – ele exclamou, quando percebeu o outro diminuir sua busca.

Um alarme foi soado e eles se entreolharam rapidamente, saindo da sala circular o mais rápido possível. Quando deixaram a sala e entraram na biblioteca eles podiam ouvi vozes vindas do corredor. Não dava para saber o que diziam, mas pelo timbre era uma voz feminina. Eles supunham que se tratasse da Sra. Malfoy. Rapidamente eles se esconderam pela passagem que haviam usado para entrar na casa. Mal a pintura se fechou a porta da biblioteca se abriu.

************************************************************************************************

**Momentos mais cedo...**

- Podem entrar! – ela falou com desdém. Os três se entreolharam rapidamente e prosseguiram.

A sala de entrada era enorme, circular. Havia duas escadas que levavam para os andares superiores. Em frente de one eles estava havia uma porta dupla de vidro, com cortinas de linho brancas, impatando a visão do que estava do outro lado. A esquerda havia duas portas, ambas duplas. O mesmo do outro lado. Espalhados pela sala havia vários objetos decorando o lugar. Vasos, quadros, cristais e mesas com vasos com flores. No teto havia um lustre a vela, além das tochas espalhadas pelas paredes. Estas eram pintadas em tons pastel com detalhes em branco dando um ar clássico a mansão. Só com essa entrada dava para ver que ali moravam pessoas com muito dinheiro.

Enquanto Arthur e Sírius começavam a vasculhar a casa, a procura de artefatos das trevas, Kingsley explicava o tipo de "denúncias" que eles haviam recebido para levá-los aquela batida. E pela cara que ela fazia dava para ver que ela não estava gostando nem um pouco de tudo isso. Nada que eles não pudessem lidar. No entanto eles sabiam que não podiam perder tempo. Se Malfoy aparecesse, eles sabiam que as coisas podiam esquentar com, ou sem mandato. Sírius e Arthur decidiram, para acelerar o processo, se separarem. Cada um entrou em um cômodo, deixando com Kingsley de distrair Narcissa enquanto eles procuravam pelo bendito diário (irônico, não? Afinal de bendito ele não tinha nada).

Sírius entrou na primeira porta a esquerda da porta de entrada. A sala estava na penumbra, pois todas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Havia um piano a um canto. Uma mesa comprida no outro e várias mesinhas espalhadas pela lateral. Indicando claramente para quê propósito a sala servia. Dois lindos candelabros a vela pendiam do teto e nas paredes, também se podiam ver tochas, no momento apagadas, igualmente alinhadas. O piso de mármore estava tão limpo que a sala se refletia um par de luvas de couro de dragão, Sírius começou a examinar peça por peça, que encontrava pela frente. Ele torcia que James e Harry encontrassem, e logo, o diário.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Sírius estava fazendo isso Arthur estava examinando uma caixinha que encontrara na sala que escolhera para procurar objetos das trevas. A sala era bem iluminada e ampla, uma vez que ele abriu uma cortina. Ela era sem dúvidas uma sala de jantar. Havia uma arca esplendorosa de marfim, que tomava uma das paredes. Uma mesa, no centro, que cabia umas vinte pessoas, além de balcões, onde a comida devia ser colocada antes de ser servida. Dois candelabros pendiam do teto, no mesmo estilo dos demais. Bem como as tochas nas paredes. Tudo naquela casa gritava dinheiro.

Kingsley estava tentando manter Narcissa no seu campo de visão. Afinal eles não podiam correr o risca dela avisar Lucius acerca da presença deles na casa, caso contrário os alarmes da casa poderiam ser ativados e James e Harry detectados. Se isso acontecesse Kingsley não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências. Pensando rápido ele começou a pedir que Narcissa fosse mostrando a casa para ele, enquanto Sírius e Arthur terminavam de olhar as salas do andar de baixo. Quando eles estavam subindo as escadas, Sírius tinha acabado de deixar a sala de festas. Aproveitando a oportunidade ele pegou a varinha e bateu duas vezes no espelho de duas fases, ativando o alarme.

Lá em cima Narcissa mostrou o escritório do marido para Kingsley. O lugar era no estilo vitoriano. Bem aristocrático. Havia livros em três estantes que ocupava as paredes, uma lareira que, de acordo com Narcissa, era ligada a rede de flú, uma escrivaninha e uma porta de vidro, que dava para uma varanda. As cortinas estava separadas permitido a entrada de luz. Kingsley não perdeu tempo e começou a vasculhar o lugar, mantendo conversa com Narcissa o tempo todo, tentando mantê-la ocupada.

************************************************************************************************

Quando as vozes desapareceram, Harry e James entraram novamente na biblioteca e foram até a porta. Ao verem a porta do escritório de Lucius se fechar eles deixaram a biblioteca e desceram as escadas. Lá embaixo, na sala de visitas, eles começaram a revirar todos os objetos que encontraram. Quando não conseguiram nada eles deram uma pausa para pensar. De repente Harry se abaixou e começou a bater no chão com os dedos. Com um leve clique um alçapão apareceu. Eles se entreolharam e seguiram escada abaixo. Mal desceram dez degraus o alçapão se fechou deixando-os no maior escuro. Reflexivamente ambos acenderam suas varinhas.

Pelo visto a descida não era muita. Quando terminaram de chegar lá embaixo, eles se viram em uma câmara circular feita completamente de pedra. Quatro tochas se acenderam assim que passaram pelo portal. Eles trocaram breves olhares e começaram a vasculhar o local. Haviam estantes cheias de objetos, ingredientes para poções, pergaminhos, entre outras coisas.

- Como você sabia desse lugar? – James perguntou enquanto revirava uma montanha de velhos pergaminhos.

- Eu e Rony certa vez usamos poção polissuco e nos infiltramos na sonserina. Malfoy falou sobre esse esconderijo. Claro que ele pensava que éramos seus amigos, mas... – ele deu de ombros. James não pode deixar de sorrir. Isso, afinal, tinha sido engenhoso.

Ao que parecia tudo ali era composto por artes das trevas. Em dúvidas quando Kingsley voltasse para fazer outra batida ele teria o bastante para tirar Malfoy de circulação por um longo tempo.

- Achei! – exclamou Harry segurando um diário antigo nas mãos. Rapidamente ele tirou, de dentro das vestes que usava uma cópia exata dele, e o colocou exatamente onde o original havia estado – Pronto! Agora podemos ir. – ele acrescentou já se dirigindo a saída.

Quando alcançaram a sala de visitas viram que Arthur e Sírius já estavam lá. James e Harry, então, pegaram suas capas da invisibilidade e se esconderam embaixo dela, após assegurar os dois que eles haviam sim achado o diário. Não demorou muito, Kingsley reapareceu de lá de cima e todos eles deixaram a mansão.

Eu sei! Eu sei! Não teve muita coisa. Mas a tensão foi boa, não?

No próximo capítulo será uma mistura de Harry, na Ordem, e Gina, em Hogwarts.

Beijos e fui!!!


	8. Hogsmead

**Bom, pelo título, esse capítulo é mais informação do que qualquer outra coisa, ou seja, ele é meio chato, mas necessário. Algumas coisas serão explicadas nele, portanto prestem muita atenção.**

**Outra coisa. Não consegui chegar a quantidade de páginas que haiva prometido, mas é porque já faz tanto tempo que não atualizo que decidi que já estava mais do que na hora de fazê-lo. Mas cheguei perto. 13 páginas. Beijos, leiam e comentem.**

**No último capítulo: **

_- Achei! – exclamou Harry segurando um diário antigo nas mãos. Rapidamente ele tirou, de dentro das vestes que usava uma cópia exata dele, e o colocou exatamente onde o original havia estado – Pronto! Agora podemos ir. – ele acrescentou já se dirigindo a saída. _

_Quando alcançaram a sala de visitas viram que Arthur e Sírius já estavam lá. James e Harry, então, pegaram suas capas da invisibilidade e se esconderam embaixo delas, após assegurarem os dois que eles haviam sim achado o diário. Não demorou muito, Kingsley reapareceu de lá de cima e todos eles deixaram a mansão._

* * *

Agora que tinham uma das horcrux, os membros da Ordem pareciam ter ganho a confiança de que precisavam para acreditar que o fim das trevas que estavam vivendo estava se aproximando. Que finalmente a guerra estava para terminar. A luz no fim do túnel, como os nascidos trouxas diriam. Porém, eles ainda não tiveram coragem de destruir o diário, temendo que Voldemort pudesse sentir a perda de um dos pedaços de sua alma.

- Ok! Agora que temos o diário, o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Lily, olhando a horcrux parada inocentemente na mesa da sala de visitas. Os membros da Ordem ao redor, sem saber se chegavam perto para examinar a "coisa" ou se eles se afastavam temendo que algo acontecesse.

- Agora eu vou tentar encontrar o anel na casa do avô materno de Voldemorte, enquanto vocês procuram pelo medalhão na casa de Sírius, em Grimmauld Place. – Harry respondeu guardando a horcrux em uma mochila. Depois ele subiu e guardou-a, dentro do armário em seu quarto. Harry sabia que ali qualquer pessoa poderia pegar a horcrux, mas ele estava confiante que ninguém tentaria. O medo do que ela poderia fazer a quem tentasse usá-la era o suficiente para fazer os membros da ordem não quererem nem tocar nela. Ele voltou lá para baixo para continuar com os planos de como conseguir as próximas horcrux.

- Bem, então eu, James e Remus iremos até a casa dos meus pais pegar o medalhão, enquanto isso Harry, você e Lily irão até a casa dos Gaunt. – Sírius disse quando Harry retornou para a sala.

-Eu o quê?! – Harry perguntou incrédulo. Ele não podia levar Lily com ele. Era arriscado demais. Não, nem pensar. Ele olhou para os marotos e depois para Lilian, e de volta para os marotos.

-Lily é a melhor de nós em feitiços e também é muito boa em runas antigas. Ela pode ajudar você, caso necessário. – disse James seriamente.

-Além disso, eu posso me defender muito bem! – acrescentou Lily, meio que ofendida com a exclamação de Harry, cruzando os braços.

- Não é isso! Quer dizer.... eu... hã.... argh... ok! – Harry respondeu, vendo que não teria escolha. – Mas é bom você, só por precaução, levar alguns livros de runas. Só para garantir! – ele acrescentou vendo o olhar assassino que ela lhe enviou.

- Você por acaso acha que eu vou fazer alguma besteira? – Lily perguntou docemente. Os marotos engoliram em seco. Quando Lily falava daquele jeito o melhor a fazer era tentar se desculpar e sair o mais rápido possível da presença dela. Pobre Harry, não sabia disso.

- Bem, você poderia! Hermione era muito inteligente, mas na hora que ela tinha que usar isso ela entrava, em algumas vezes em pânico e se esquecia dos feitiços que eram necessários. Afinal vai que você encontre uma runa que não esteja familiarizada. O livro pode ajudar. – Harry respondeu, tentando não magoar os sentimentos da mãe.

- Certo! – Lily respondeu, vendo a verdade em suas palavras. Os marotos soltaram o ar, que haviam inconscientemente prendido, com alívio.

- Bem, agora eu tenho que sair, mas não se preocupe, eu volto na hora do jantar. – Harry disse saindo da sala.

- Para onde é que você vai? – perguntou Remus, curioso.

- Para o Ministério. Mais especificamente, para a biblioteca de lá. Preciso saber quais as conseqüências da aparição minha e de Gina nessa época. Afinal Hermione vivia dizendo para mim que não devíamos mexer com o tempo, pois coisas terríveis podiam acontecer. Portanto devo descobrir o que ela quis dizer com isso e impedir essas coisas terríveis de acontecer. – ele terminou batendo a porta ao passar. Os quatro de entreolharam interrogativamente.

Harry, após usar um disfarce trouxa, aparatou perto do telefone que dava para o átrio do ministério da magia. Tentando se lembrar do número ele se lembrou da primeira vez em que esteve naquele lugar. Ele estava tão nervoso e ser expulso que nada registrava direito na cabeça dele. Agora ele se perguntava como é que ele conseguia se lembrar dos números meses depois, após tê-los ouvidos apenas uma vez, quando foi "salvar" Sirius. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar no Sr. Weasley, naquela farça de julgamento e, principalmente, na perda de Sírius. Com um suspiro ele digitou os número, deu o nome falso que estava usando e disse o motivo da visita.

* * *

Gina estava frustrada, não risca isso, ela estava a ponto de lançar a sua azaração do bicho papão para a próxima pessoa que fizesse perguntas a ela sobre seu passado. Que povo mais enxerido. Agora ela entendia como Harry devia ter se sentido desde que entrou em Hogwarts, com todos aqueles fãs atrás dele. Coitado. Tudo bem que eles estavam curiosos sobre ela, mas francamente, eles têm que fazer a mesma pergunta duzentas vezes? Honestamente, isso era para levar qualquer um à loucura.

Ela virou a esquina de um dos corredores que dava para o sétimo andar, indo em direção da sala precisa. Os alunos estavam no salão principal para o almoço e ela não queria perder mais tempo em pegar essa tiara e enviá-la para Harry. Até os professores que eram membros da Ordem a estavam ajudando, mas parecia que não adiantava muito, pois, em cada esquina tinha um aluno. Se ela não soubesse que o mapa dos marotos desse tempo estava na sala de Filch, ela ia começar a achar que alguém o estava usando para atrapalhá-la. Mas, nesse caso, o que não era verdade. Era só karma mesmo.

Quando ela olhou o corredor, após olhar o mapa ela parou em frente ao quadro de Barnabé e começou a andar pra lá e pra cá três vezes, até a porta da sala precisa aparecer e ela entrar, encostando a porta ao passar. Dessa forma ninguém entraria. A sala mais parecia um longo corredor com objeto espalhados por todos os cantos, formando várias pilhas. As pilhas chegavam a ser bem mais altas do que ela, e ela se perguntava como aqueles objetos tinham ido parar lá em cima. Balançando a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos, ela continuou andando entre as pilhas que a cercavam, e olhando para tentar encontrar a tiara.

Após o que pareceram horas, mas na verdade foram apenas minutos, ela a achou. Lá estava, em cima de um busto de um bruxo desconhecido, tal qual Harry disse que estaria. Ela pegou um pano de dentro das vestes e enrolou a tiara nela. Com um suspiro de alívio, ela saiu da sala precisa e de volta para a torre da Grifinória, a fim de guarda ela em seu malão, enviar uma carta a Harry com a boa notícia e esperar até a visita a Hogsmeade para entregá-la pessoalmente a ele. Com isso feito ela foi, finalmente, para o salão principal almoçar.

* * *

O Ministério não estava com tantas pessoas, como Harry esperava, talvez fosse pelo fato delas estarem no horário de almoço, ele pensou aliviado, por poder evitar se encontrar com mais pessoas do que o necessário. Ele se dirigiu para o elevador e esperou até chegar ao andar que queria.

A biblioteca pública do Ministério era uma verdadeira bagunça. Havia pergaminhos, papiros, livros, jornais e revistas disponíveis para pesquisas. Harry não sabia por onde começar. Uma coisa ele estava certo, os jornais e as revistas não iriam ajudá-lo em nada. Com um ar resignado ele foi direto para os livros. Se havia algo sobre viagens no tempo, eles eram os que mais tinham chance de ter uma resposta. Ele foi até uma estante, pegou uns dez livros e se dirigiu para uma mesa. Ao depositar os livros nela, uma nuvem de poeira levantou fazendo-o tossir sem parar. Ele só o conseguiu fazer após lançar um feitiço para limpar o ar.

- Isso vai demorar! – ele sussurrou para si mesmo, e começou a trabalhar. Nessa hora, mais do que nunca ele sentiu falta de Hermione. Ela, com certeza, conseguiria uma resposta para isso. Com raiva de si mesmo, Harry balançou a cabeça e voltou para os livros a sua frente.

Duas horas depois ele estava começando a achar que não havia nada naqueles livros. Pelo menos nos que ele havia escolhido. Com um grunhido Harry olhou ao redor atrás de alguma inspiração. Ele se dirigiu aos papiros e escolheu um que parecia ser um dos mais velhos ali. Ele, então, o desenrolou ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava, na mesa que ele estava ocupando, a fim de estudá-lo. O que ele encontrou o fez dar uma pausa e voltar a ler tudo novamente. O papiro não falava sobre o que ele estava atrás, mas sobre um ritual. Ele decidiu dar uma olhada mais detalhada.

O ritual, aparentemente, tratava de uma retenção de memórias, através de um ritual simples. As duas pessoas teriam que compartilhar o mesmo sangue ao mesmo tempo em que uma delas deveria recitar um encantamento. Harry escaneou o papiro até encontrar o encantamento. Harry parou, pensando se isso era realmente possível. Sem parar para pensar nas conseqüências, ele pegou um pergaminho e tinta e começou a copiar o ritual e encantamento. Se isso funcionasse ele e Gina poderiam crescer com suas memórias intactas. Isso seria muito bom, principalmente se eles não conseguissem completar a tarefa de destruir as horcrux em tempo. Ao olhar o relógio e notar que logo a biblioteca seria fechada, ele arrumou tudo o que estava na mesa e deixou o Ministério da Magia.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Harry entrou na casa dos pais(vocês não sabem o quão estranho é escrever isso), e se sentou no sofá. Aquelas últimas horas tinham sido cansativas, e isso não era nem a ponta do iceberg. Se ele queria desvendar esse mistério da ida dele e Gina aquela época ele teria que voltar a biblioteca até encontrar a resposta. Com um suspiro ele se levantou e foi até o quarto a fim de tomar um banho e dar uma nova olhada naquele ritual.

Mal Harry chegou no quarto ele ouviu umas batidas na janela. Quando ele olhou encontrou uma coruja das torres a espera dele. Com cuidado ele abriu a janela e deixou a coruja entrar. Ela voou pelo quarto até pousar no ombro do moreno. Harry retirou imediatamente a carta endereçada a ele e após a ave alçar vôo ele abriu a carta. Ao terminar de ler um leve sorriso podia ser visto em seu rosto.

- Finalmente temos a tiara. Um a menos! – pensou Harry enquanto se dirigiu ao banheiro. – Temos que planejar como vamos conseguir a taça. – ele continuou pensando enquanto se despia e entrava embaixo do chuveiro (mentes pervertidas). – Se bem que com Sírius ainda solto, e Lestrange sendo uma procurada por ser uma comensal, talvez não tenhamos tantos problemas – ele pensou ligando o chuveiro – a não ser que os duendes tenham problemas em deixar Sírius ter acesso ao cofre. – ele pensou enquanto lavava os cabelos – Hum! Não quero nem pensar no que teremos que fazer caso isso aconteça.

Ao fim do banho ele enrolou uma toalha na cintura e saiu do banheiro entrando no quarto que estava usando. Depois de se vestir ele desceu para a sala, a fim de estudar a pesquisa que fizera no Ministério. Ele parou no portal que separava as escadas da sala de visitas. Lá, no sofá, estavam Dumbledore e Snape. Ambos, aparentemente, absorvidos em sua pesquisa. Ele esperou um pouco para ver se um deles o notava, como isso não aconteceu ele deu umas tossidas para indicar que eles não estavam mais sozinho. Ambos olharam em sua direção. Harry, então, se juntou a eles em uma das poltronas.

- O que é tudo isso Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore indicando os pergaminhos espalhados pela mesinha de centro.

- É algo que eu encontrei e fiquei meio que curioso sobre isso. É um ritual para reter as memórias de uma pessoa. – ele indicou três pergaminhos – Aqui tem explicando como isso é feito.

- E para quê você quer um ritual desse tipo? – perguntou Snape, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho onde estava escrito o encantamento do ritual.

- Simples! Caso eu não consiga terminar o que vim fazer, pretendo guardar minhas memórias no meu eu jovem e me preparar adequadamente para quando eu puder finalizar minha tarefa. –Harry falou, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. (cá entre nós, pra ele deve ser)

- Como assim? – Dumbledore não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu! – Harry falou se levantando. Olhando diretamente para o diretor ele continuou – Vai me dizer que você não sabe quem eu realmente sou? – ele perguntou, olhando direto naqueles olhos azuis, desafiando a responder negativamente. Um silêncio incômodo se abateu entre eles, sendo quebrado apenas pelas suas respirações.

- Sim, eu sei... ou pelo menos eu suspeitava, mas agora eu tenho certeza! – Dumbledore disse com um suspiro derrotado, alisando a longa barba branca – Você **É** o filho de James e Lily. – Harry deixou o ar sair dos pulmões, esfregando as mãos pelos cabelos e caindo sentado na poltrona que estiver ocupando anteriormente.

- É! – ele disse, e dava para ver que ele estava cansado, do quê, eles não tinham certeza, já que podia ser de muitas coisas. Ele acabou escondendo o rosto com as mão por breve período antes de encará-los novamente – Eu... Gina e eu decidimos que não podíamos contar a eles. Merlin sabe como eles reagiriam. – ele falou com um leve ar divertido. Dumbledore deu um leve suspiro.

- Você é o escolhido, então? – ele perguntou sem preâmbulos.

- Se você está se referindo a profecia então a resposta é sim. – Harry falou com um ar que gostaria de dizer muitas coisas sobre essa profecia, nenhuma delas, pela sua cara, boa.

- Então você pretende, caso não consiga derrotá-lo, guardar suas memórias em seu eu jovem e começar a treinar desde cedo para terminá-lo assim que possível? - Snape perguntou, trazendo-os a realidade.

- Sim! – Harry respondeu rapidamente – afinal de contas apenas eu posso derrotá-lo, de acordo com a profecia.

- Você está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe Potter! – Snape falou encarando Harry quase sem piscar.

- E o que seria Snape? – Harry perguntou no mesmo tom que Snape utilizara.

- Seu eu jovem deve ser marcado pelo Lord das trevas para poder ser reconhecido pela profecia como aquele capaz de derrotá-lo. Caso contrário você não será capaz de derrotá-lo! – Harry arregalou os olhos. Afinal ele não contava com esse pequeno, porém, não menos importante detalhe.

- Merda! – Harry exclamou quase num sussurro, com o olhar chocado e meio que perdido.

Era verdade ele havia sido marcado por Voldemort quando criança, tornando-o o único capaz de derrotá-lo, mas como Snape apontara sua versão infante não havia sido-o. Como ele poderia sonhar em derrotar Voldemort, caso ele realmente retenha suas memórias no seu eu jovem, se ele não for marcado como seu igual, tal qual a profecia exige. Ele, afinal, não podia simplesmente se deixar atacar, ou pior permitir que seus pais se sacrifiquem por ele uma segunda vez. Não depois de finalmente conhecê-los. Seria cruel demais. Ele não tinha essa frieza. Agora, mais do que nunca ele estava decidido a por um fim em Voldemorte de uma vez por todas ou ele não se chamava **Harry James Potter**.

* * *

No dia seguinte Harry acordou com a cicatriz como se estivesse em chamas de tão dolorida ela estava. Ele tentou pensar no que havia visto enquanto dormia. Ao que parecia Voldemorte invadira uma casa e matara o chefe do departamento de aurores, quando esse se negou a dar informações importantes a ele. Harry estava agradecido que ele não cedeu, caso contrário Voldemorte poderia acabar ganhando acesso ao Ministério, afinal era o que ele queria, saber como entrar sem ser detectado dentro do Ministério e ter acesso a qualquer nível dele. Isso seria o fim da guerra contra ele, se isso acontecesse. De jeito nenhum Voldemorte poderia ter acesso ao Ministério e as informações que ele continha. Com um suspiro resignado ele se levantou e se arrumou para o dia a frente dele.

A noite anterior havia acabado com ele, Dumbledore e Snape tentando arrumar um jeito de porem um fim em Voldemorte o quanto antes, pois nenhum dos três queria arriscar as vidas de James, Lily e do pequeno Harry. E, após o retorno dos marotos e de Lily, eles jantaram e Harry e Lily passaram a noite planejando como fariam para removerem o anel da antiga casa dos Gaunt. A noite, sem dúvidas, havia sido produtiva.

Agora, com a cabeça que parecia que ia se partir ao meio tudo o que Harry mais queria era uma poção para paralisar essa maldita dor. Tentando não pensar ele se levantou o mais lentamente possível da cama e saiu do quarto em direção do banheiro. Ele tinha quase certeza de que podia encontrar uma poção para dor lá. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto se levantava, o mais lentamente possível, caso contrário ele ia acabar pondo para fora o que comera no jantar. Com dificuldade, e se apoiando nas paredes ele saiu do quarto em direção do banheiro. Ele teve que parar diversas vezes devido a náusea que sentia. Quando ele, finalmente, atingira a portal do banheiro suas pernas perderam as forças e ele só não foi ao chão porque um par de braços o segurou, mantendo-o em pé. Harry abriu os olhos um pouco para ver quem o havia amparado. Lá, com os cabelos tão revoltos quanto os seus estava seu pai, James Potter.

- Uou! Você está bem? – James perguntou, olhando Harry com preocupação. Afinal Harry estava mais pálido que um vampiro e gelado como um cubo de gelo.

- Hã?! – foi a resposta coerente que ele recebeu. Lá no fundo Harry sabia que devia estar com uma aparência horrível. Ele respirou algumas vezes tentando fazer a náusea diminuir para tentar dizer o que queria, quando ele achou que podia abrir a boca, sem pôr para fora o jantar ele se dirigiu a James – Eu preciso de uma poção para dor. Minha cabeça. – foi tudo o que ele conseguia dizer, mas parecia que James havia entendido.

Com dificuldade os dois entraram no banheiro. James depositou Harry no vaso enquanto procurava pela poção. Quando a encontrou entregou para Harry que a tomou rapidamente. Eles ficaram lá esperando que a poção fizesse efeito. Enquanto isso, Harry estava pensando no que iria dizer a James, afinal ele não havia dito sobre a conexão que ele e Voldemorte tinham. Além dele mesmo não entender como uma conexão que foi feita quando o mesmo o atacara ainda funcionava. Fora que ele não queria falar sobre o que ele havia visto. Não, definitivamente isso estava fora de cogitação. Ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que não podia ficar sem dizer nada. O problema era decidi o que ele iria dizer. Isso ia ser complicado.

- Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – James perguntou ao perceber que a cor havia retornado ao rosto de Harry. Este deu de ombros.

- Acho que deve ter sido algo que comi! – ele respondeu, realmente sem saber mais o que falar. Não é como se ele pudesse falar que havia que havia visto Voldemorte matar o chefe do departamento de aurores. Harry estava era grato que _ele_ não havia tomado conhecimento dessa conexão, coisa que Harry tinha certeza não ia durar muito. Bem, estava na hora dele voltar a tentar aprender oclumência. Oh! Vida!

- Certo! James disse, mas pelo tom de sua voz Harry logo notou que ele não havia acreditado em sua desculpa.

- Acho melhor nós irmos! Com certeza o resto do pessoal deve estar na cozinha se perguntando por que nós ainda não aparecemos. – Harry disse enquanto se levantava. As pernas dele ainda estavam meio bambas então ele teve que se apoiar na pia. James o olhou criticamente, deu um suspiro derrotado e saiu do banheiro. Harry o seguiu.

Tal qual Harry havia dito, o resto do pessoal estava todo na cozinha, aparentemente entretidos com o café da manhã. Lily estava dando uma espécie de papa para o pequeno Harry, Sírius tentava não rir dos cabelos roxos de Remus, enquanto o último lia o Profeta Diário. Pelo menos alguém estava se divertindo, pensou Harry tentando não rir da situação. Ele viu, com o canto do olho, James balançar a cabeça com a situação do amigo. Os dois se juntaram aos demais e começaram a comer. Se Harry tivesse parado para olhar ao redor ele teria notado o olhar que Lily estava lhe lançando ao ver que ele estava comendo exatamente o que James estava. Algo que Harry, porém, notou foi que ele se sentia estranho sempre quando estava perto de sua versão miniatura. E ele ainda não entendia o por que.

Depois do café da manhã, Harry e Lily foram para a sala a fim de completar o plano de conseguir o anel horcrux. Claro que tudo isso era meio complicado por um único motivo: Harry nunca havia estado lá, apenas visto o lugar através de memórias na penseira de Dumbledore. O que não era muito, convenhamos. Mas era tudo o que eles tinham no momento. James, Sírius e Remus, ao mesmo tempo, estavam tentando pensar em locais onde, de Grimmauld Place, o medalhão poderia estar escondido. Não que fosse uma tarefa fácil, com Monstro mudando de lugar os objetos da casa constantemente, principalmente aqueles que o elfo achava valiosos.

Parecia que era tudo o que eles faziam ficar sentando pensando em como conseguir as malditas horcrux enquanto Voldemort continuava atacando o mundo trouxa. Mas eles sabiam que se eles não conseguissem destruir esses objetos Voldemort nunca poderia ser parado. O pior era que tinham que fazer isso sem chamar a atenção de ninguém, que já não soubesse o que eles estavam fazendo. O que não era fácil, principalmente quando dois dos marotos eram aurores, e tinham que passar a maior parte da semana em serviço, devido os ataques. O que fazia com que a busca e destruição das horcrux ficassem em segundo plano.

Todavia, sempre que Harry podia ele ia até o Ministério tentar encontrar informações pertinentes as fênix e seus poderes, o que estava se mostrando uma tarefa excruciante. Tudo o que ele encontrara eram coisas que ele já sabia sobre elas. Nada sobre elas serem capazes de realizar viagens no tempo. Por outro lado, o ritual que ele encontrara sobre retenção de memórias estava indo de vento em polpa. Ele havia encontrado mais informações nos papiros que ficavam armazenados na parte de trás da biblioteca. Era como se ninguém quisesse que as pessoas os lessem, mas ao mesmo tempo deixá-los lá de maneira a parecer casual, para não chamar atenção. Claro que sendo Harry, ele **tinha** que encontrá-los, e agora ele se perguntava o que iria fazer com isso.

* * *

Enquanto toda essa dor de cabeça está acontecendo na Ordem e no Ministério, Gina lutava para não sucumbir à vontade de experimentar a tiara. Era como se ele a estivesse chamando para ser usada. Gina sabia disso e podia sentir isso, devido ao que havia lhe acontecido no seu primeiro ano, com aquele maldito diário que quase lhe custou à vida, não só dela, mas de seu irmão Rony e Harry. Ela sabia que se não fosse por Harry ela não estaria ali. E pensar que ela tentou namorar outros garotos, claro, como se isso tivesse funcionado. Mas no fim tudo deu certo e ela e Harry estavam juntos. Ela mal podia esperar pela semana seguinte quando ela poderia ver Harry em Hogsmeade. Claro se ela conseguisse resistir a tiara.

Gina deu mais uma olhada para o malão, onde ela sabia estar a tiara sentada inocentemente entre suas roupas. Ela deu um suspiro e se levantou. Nada tinha sido fácil desde que ela pegara aquela coisa. Ela sentia-se atraída por ela, como se uma força invisível a estivesse instigando a usá-la. Mas ela resistia porque uma coisa ela havia aprendido com o diário e com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos era confiar em Harry. Se ele disse que ela não devia tocar na tiara ela não tocaria. Mas a cada dia que passava essa resolução diminuía e isso a assustava tremendamente. Ela não podia avisar a um membro da Ordem porque ela lia o que se passava fora dos muros do castelo e sabia que eles estavam ocupados demais para lidar com isso no momento. A única coisa que ela podia fazer era esperar e torcer para que tudo desse certo.

Os pensamentos de Gina decidiram que era uma ótima idéia de voltar a atenção para aula, já que o professor Slugorn tinha acabado de mandá-los preparar a poção _Félix félices_. Claro que tendo ouvido Hermione comentar sobre essa poção, Gina havia feito sua própria pesquisa, portanto a poção, para ela, não era um mistério. Ela, no entanto, tentou se concentrar para tentar não pensar na tiara e sua influência. Ela deu um belo pulo na cadeira quando um caldeirão do seu lado esquerdo explodiu fazendo-a despertar para a tarefa que tinha a frente.

Os alunos, ela reparou aquela noite, não estavam mais a importunando com questões incômodas e/ou inapropriadas. Mesmo ela tendo crescido com seis irmãos, algumas questões a faziam querer amaldiçoar o miserável que tivera a ousadia de fazê-la para ela. Isso sem dúvidas era um começo. Ela só torcia para que isso continuasse. Mal sabia ela que as colegas de quarto só estavam esperando pela visita ao povoado para ver o misterioso namorado dela.

- E aí Gina? Ansiosa para conhecer o povoado? – Amber perguntou, se sentando ao lado de Gina e começando a por comida no prato.

- Certamente! –ela respondeu, com os olhos levemente cerrados, tentando identificar o motivo por trás da pergunta.

- Ótimo! Nós podemos te mostrar as lojas que você **têm** que ir e as que você **têm** que evitar! – Susan disse, ao lado de Amber.

Agora Gina entendia. Elas estavam interessadas era mais em conhecer Harry do que mostrar a nova aluna os arredores. Também porque será? Ela se perguntou sarcasticamente. Afinal Harry parecia ser o assunto do momento "o garoto que conseguiu roubar o coração de uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola", claro que isso era o modo mais gentil de pôr isso. Tinha coisas bem mais absurdas e ela não queria nem pensar na reação de Harry se as ouvisse. No momento, no entanto, ela estava mais interessada era em terminar o café da manhã. Afinal ela e os demais só poderiam partir depois das oitos.

* * *

Finalmente o dia que Harry esperara chegara. O dia em que Gina iria lhe entregar a tiara de Ravenclaw que estivera, esse tempo todo, guardada na sala precisa. Claro que ele não estava tão excitado assim só por isso. Ele iria encontrar Gina e isso sim era o motivo dele estar tão alegre. Afinal já fazia mais de um mês que não se viam o que era certamente um recorde, nos últimos anos. Afinal ele mal passava umas semanas na casa dos tios e depois era levado para a toca, onde os Weasley moravam. Ou seja, ele e Gina só haviam ficado separados, nos últimos anos, por meras semanas, logo mais de um mês era uma eternidade.

Tentando não mostrar o quão ansioso ele realmente estava, Harry terminou de se arrumar e desceu as escadas. Lá ele encontrou Remus lendo um livro. Ele era o único na casa, além é claro do próprio Harry. Os demais haviam saído para aproveitar o dia. Ele deu bom dia para Remus e foi a cozinha comer algo antes de partir. Depois ele tomou à lareira e foi direta ao bar de madame Rosmerta; O **Três Vassouras**. De lá ele se dirigiu a Hogwarts para esperar por Gina. Ele só esperava não chegar atrasado.

O que Harry certamente não esperava era ser encarado tão aberta e curiosamente pelos alunos. Era como se ele tivesse voltado para o próprio tempo onde todo mundo sabia quem ele era. Ele só se acalmou depois de avistar Gina acompanhada por duas garotas. Uma era mais alta que Gina, cabelos longos castanhos e levemente cacheados. A distância não permitia que Harry visse a cor de seus olhos. A outra era da mesma altura que Gina e tinha cabelos loiros e curtos com as pontas pintadas de vermelho. Era meio estranho já que ele nunca havia visto um cabelo daquele jeito. Mas também, depois de Tonks ele realmente não devia se surpreender com isso. Aos poucos elas se aproximaram.

- HARRY! – Gina gritou e se atirou em cima do coitado do namorado. Harry, já esperando algo do tipo conseguiu se equilibrar a tempo, caso contrário, ambos teriam ido ao chão – Eu não acredito que você já tá aqui! – ela exclamou feliz de finalmente reencontrar a única pessoa que poderia entendê-la – Você não idéia do quanto é estranho isso aqui sem os outros. – ela acrescentou em um sussurro, de modo que somente ela e Harry pudessem ouvir.

- Acho que eu tenho uma vaga idéia! – ele disse afastando um pouco os seus rostos para poder olhar nos olhos dela. Ambos com sorrisos nos lábios e brilhos de alegria nos olhos – Senti sua falta! – ele disse simplesmente, antes de dar um suave beijo em Gina(*suspiro*). – Não vai me apresentar? – ele perguntou divertido para a namorada.

- Essa(ela indicou a garota da sua direita de cabelos loiros e vermelhos) é Susan e essa(agora a da esquerda de cabelos castanhos cacheados) é Amber. Elas estão no mesmo ano que eu e na Grifinória(o também ficou, para Harry, implícito). – Gina disse com um sorriso matreiro – Meninas esse é Harry, o garoto de quem eu falei.- As garotos o estavam olhando como se o estivesse medindo, ou julgando, Harry não sabia muito bem qual dos dois, ou se ambos.

- Muito prazer! – a loira, Amber, disse após um tempo com um cumprimento de mãos. Ela ainda tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, o que fez os cabelos de sua nuca ficarem em pé, e ele em alerta, já que ele não sabia o que aquilo significava.

- Igualmente! – Harry respondeu, após balançar a mão dela. Ele pode reparar que ela não era a única com aquele brilho estranho. Ele teve que forçar um sorriso, tentando não mostrar eu não estava confortável.

- Oi! – Susan disse, depois de apertar sua mão.

- Então? O que decidiram fazer hoje? – Harry perguntou, enlaçando Gina pela cintura. As duas amigas lançaram sorrisos entre si e depois se dirigiram aos pombinhos.

- Que tal irmos ao **Três Vassouras**? Lá poderemos conversar e conhecermos você melhor! – Susan falou.

- É. Temos que ter certeza que você é o garoto certo para nossa amiga aqui! – Amber acrescentou, batendo no ombro de Gina. Mostrando de quem elas estavam falando. Harry só conseguiu arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Gina não havia falado nada sobre isso.

- Certo! – ele falou, mas de certo não tinha nada. Afinal ele não sabia o que esperar daquelas duas garotas.

De certo ele não esperava ser bombardeado de perguntas sobre sua vida e de Gina, além do que ambos planejavam para o futuro, como se eles soubessem se iam sobreviver para ter um. Pessimista? Talvez, mas eles referiam assim. Se algo acontecesse eles estariam preparados para lidar com isso. Viver em sonhos não era bom para eles nos tempos em que viviam. Isso podia se tornar fatal. E isso eles queriam evitar a qualquer custo. Ele ficou desconfortável com o modo como elas falavam. Pareciam que elas estavam tentando embaraçá-lo de propósito. Cada assunto.

Depois do Três Vassouras Harry e Gina se separaram das duas grifinórias e foram em direção da casa dos gritos. Lá eles tinham certeza de terem privacidade para conversarem sem serem ouvidos. Ao passarem pela porta, após Harry remover as madeiras que a prendiam, eles entraram. Logo de cara dava pra perceber que o lugar não era visitado a anos. Isso indicava que desde que os marotos se formaram eles não voltaram ali. Depois de limparem uma área, Harry aumentou um sofá que ele havia minimizado, antes de sair dos Potters. Eles se sentaram e Gina tirou a tiara de dentro da bolsa que carregava.

A tiara era mais bonita do que o desenho que Harry tinha dela. Ela, ao que parecia, era feita de ouro branco incrustada com diferentes pedras preciosas. Ele, com certeza, não saberia o nome delas mas elas variavam entre verde, vermelho, amarelo e azul. Harry, com isso, supôs que sua dona a mandara por as pedras que lembrassem as cores das quatro casas do castelo. Ela era simplesmente linda. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la. De repente, porém, ele sentiu uma vontade estranha de colocá-la na cabeça para saber como era usá-la. Gina, no entanto, o impediu antes de fazê-lo.

- Harry! Você tá maluco? – ela exclamou exasperada, com a atitude dele. Harry piscou, tentando clarear a mente.

- Desculpe! – ele pediu, ao se dar conta do que quase fizera. Graças a Deus Gina estava ali, vai saber o que poderia ter acontecido, pensou Harry examinando a tiara atentamente – Certamente deve haver um feitiço de compulsão. – ele disse, sem parar de analisar cada pedaço da tiara, sem tocá-la, com cuidado.

- O que você acha que poderia ter acontecido se você a tivesse usado? – Gina perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

- Eu não sei. Muitas coisas. Uma delas poderia que a horcrux poderia se apossar de mim, do mesmo modo que o diário fez com você. Ou talvez ative, se houver, alguma maldição ou encantamento que Voldemorte possa ter colocado. – el terminou pensativamente. Gina tremeu quando ele mencionara o diário.

Harry, tendo visto como Gina reagira a abraçou. Sim coisas terríveis aconteciam com pessoas que desafiavam Voldemorte e Harry sabia perfeitamente disso. Afinal ele havia visto ele renascer, matar Cedrico, duelar com Dumbledore, o possuir, matar a professora dos estudos dos trouxas, além de ver o resultado de uma poção que o mesmo deixara protegendo uma de suas horcrux, que se mostrou no final ser uma réplica. É Harry sabia do que aquele monstro era capaz. Ele, talvez, era um dos poucos que podia dizer que sabia do que ele era realmente capaz. Saber e sobreviver para contar a outros.

Ela se separou dela e a olhou nos olhos. Era incrível como ele havia sido tão cego de não tê-la notado antes. Ele acariciou o rosto dela, vendo-a fechar os olhos com o gesto. Ele foi até que os lábios deles se encontrassem. Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou ao desejo que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele queria esquecer, nem que fosse por alguns minutos o mundo lá fora, nos braços da garota que amava.

* * *

Gina estava no céu, no momento em que os lábios de Harry tocaram os dela. Era como se o mundo não mais existisse. O corpo dela estava em chamas. Ela estava ciente de cada pedacinho de seu corpo, e por cada canto que as mãos de Harry percorriam, ela sentia um rastro de fogo ser deixado para trás. Ela enlaçou o pescoço dele, mexendo em seus cabelos rebeldes. Quando ela sentiu a língua dele dentro de sua boca ela gemeu de puro prazer.

Ela o puxou por cima dela, deitando-se no sofá, sem se importarem com nada a sua volta. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram na cintura dele, prendendo-o onde estava. Suas mãos descendo pelas costas dele até chega em sua calça. Sem pensar ela puxou a blusa de Harry de dentro da calça e começou a desabotoá-la. Eles tiveram que interromper o beijo, por falta de ar, e ambos se perderam um nos olhos do outro. Com um simples sorriso de encorajamento, Gina passou a Harry tudo o que ela queria. Ela o viu engolir em seco, mas ambos prosseguiram em despir um pelo outro. Explorando cada canto que suas mãos e bocas conseguiam alcançar.

Quando Gina conseguiu voltar a pensar racionalmente ela notou que eles estavam apenas com as roupas de baixo, e o olhar que Harry a estava lançando só fez com que seu coração acelerasse e sua respiração com ela. Ela esticou o braço e o trouxe para junto de si. Palavras, naquela altura do campeonato não eram necessárias.

Gina sentiu as mãos dele a enlaçar até alcançarem o fecho do sutiã. Quando esse foi solto, ela olhou diretamente pra Harry, o qual tirou a peça e a jogou junto com as demais no chão da sala. Ela sentiu as bochechar queimarem com o olhar de puro desejo que Harry a lançava. Ele colocou uma mão em um dos seios. Gina sentiu o calor que ela estava irradiando. Mas ao sentir algo úmido e quente encostar em um deles ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para baixo. Harry estava passeando a sua língua em um dos mamilos com os olhos fechados, parecendo apreciar cada segundo. Gina deu um longo gemido com a visão.

Harry, no entanto, não parou aí. Ele começou a descer o corpo de Gina como se o estivesse mapeando. Gina arqueou as costas quando ele alcançou seu umbigo. _Deus! Eu não sabia que ali era tão sensível_!, pensou Gina, com vontade de dar um grito para Harry apressar. Ela sentiu as mãos deles embaixo do elástico da calcinha e esta deslizar pelas suas pernas. Se ela não morresse de desejo, ela ia amaldiçoar Harry por ar deixar no estado em que ela estava. Sim, porque ele só podia estar fazendo isso de propósito, par ela perder a cabeça.

Quando ela não sentiu mais as mãos dele em seu corpo, mas apenas ele se mexer no sofá ela voltou sua atenção para ele. Harry a estava observando atentamente, como que se estivesse gravando aquela imagem bem no fundo de sua mente. Gina não o culpava, afinal ela estava ali, como veio ao mundo na frente dele. Ela nunca se sentiu tão exposta e ao mesmo tempo tão amada como naquele minuto. _Linda_! Ela o ouviu sussurrar, ates de descer e beijá-la avidamente.

Gina gemeu ao sentir o corpo de Harry contra o seu, sem nenhum obstáculo entre eles. Ela colocou uma de suas pernas ao redor dele tentando trazê-lo mais para perto dela. Ela nunca mais queria que ele saísse de onde estava.

Eles se mexiam como se estivessem em uma dança, lenta e sensual. Juntos em um, sem saber onde um começava e o outro terminava. Eles exploravam o corpo um do outro sem parar, tentando, cada um, memorizar cada curva, cada linha, cada traço do outro, de tal forma que nunca mais as esquecessem, mesmo se tentassem.

* * *

**A/N:** Bem, como podem ver estou tentando continuar a fic. É tão difícil desenvolvê-la, mas é porque eu quero tentar algo original e isso é complicado, com tantas fics por aí, que idéias que não tenham sido usadas é complicado, mas tô indo. Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo, e para aqueles que queriam Harry/Gina aí está. Espero que gostem. Se repararem essa foi a primeira vez que escrevi esse tipo de cena, então, peguem leve tá. Digam o que acharam e continuem mandando idéias. Elas são bem vindas e quem sabem eu não as acrescento. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

**Ines Potter Black: **Gostei das sugestões, mas eu estou tentando deixar as horcrux onde estão. De acordo com o que eu coloquei no primeiro capítulo. Quanto a Remus e Sírius, isso é algo que eu estou realmente considerando. Mas talvez só um deles vá acabar com um par. Isso você irá entender na frente. Bem na frente. Quanto a verdade? Eu quero que os marotos suem a camisa antes de terem a resposta. Obrigada pelas idéias, continue lendo e espero que continue gostando. Beijos e fui!


End file.
